Forever, Finally
by mindspsychoaddict
Summary: The story of how Emily FINALLY finds romance and happiness. Poor girl deserves it. Mostly romance with an interesting twist thrown in. Emily/Mick pairing. Other pairings later on. Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I wrote this for a few reasons. #1 I adore Emily and Mick together. I know most people don't, and would rather see her with Hotch *makes disgusted noise*, but I'm not one of them. #2. I LOVE Emily and I want some attention on her because in the show they forgot about her until she had to leave. #3 I also love JJ and I miss her so she's plays a pivotal role in this. Seriously she even has the first line. I also think they never developed the friendship between Emily and JJ on the show, and if the writers tried they could be closer than Garcia and JJ. I would love this to happen and I'm sure other people do so for that reason Emily and JJ are like sisters in this. #4. Writing fanfiction is fun. So I hope you enjoy this, and I hope it makes you laugh or at least make your mouth twitch upwards slightly. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and I would love it if you reviewed.**

Chapter 1

''Are you going to call him?''

''No.''

''Why aren't you going to call him?''

''Because I don't want to JJ,now shut up please''.

''Emily, you're no fun,'' and with that JJ slid back into her chair, crossed her arms and legs and glared at Emily.

Emily could feel the stare. She looked up from her book to look at JJ.

''What?,'' she asked, getting annoyed now.

''Emily I've known you for what three years?, and I've never, ever seen you with a guy. Why won't you call him? You have to be desperate. I mean when was the last time you had se-''

''Ok I get your point JJ. We don't need everybody else to know too.'' JJ had a habit of speaking loudly.

''Sorry. But I'm not giving up. You are going to call Mick Rawson. You are going to go out with him. You are going to have fun and maybe a little more.''

''JJ!''

JJ ignored Emily's protests and went on. '' You are going to enjoy yourself. You are going to try at least. You will act happy on your date and you are not going to give him your look.''

''What look?''

''The look you're giving me right now.''

''Oh. That's probably for good reason. You're annoying me now, you were annoying me earlier when we were shopping and-''

'' I'm going to keep annoying you until you go out with him.''

''I'm not going to win am I?

''No, you're not.''

''OK everyone were landing in ten minutes,'' said Hotch,''Get your stuff ready. We've got a long drive from the airport.''

JJ looked mischieviously at Emily.

''Oh no.''

''Yes. No we can talk about what you're going to wear on your date with Mick.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hotch was right. It took two hours to get from the airport to the small Alaskan minute Emily got off the plane she got into an SUV with Morgan and Rossi, hoping JJ would miss her. She didn't. She also hoped being with other people would stop her talking about Mick. It didn't.

''Ok so Emily. You're calling him as soon as we get back to Quantico. You're going to invite him to that nice Italian place near your house. You're going to wear that purple dress you have, you know the knee-length one that hugs your a-''

''Ya I know the one JJ. I think I threw it out. And I'm gone off Italian food.''

''Emily Prentiss, you are impossible. All I'm trying to do is get you laid and you're resisting everything!''

And with that Morgan and Rossi started laughing uncontrollably. Emily blushed bright red but JJ kept going on.

''JJ wil you please give it a rest?''

'' What's wrong Prentiss? Already got a man?''

''Morgan, keep your eyes on the road or I'll shoot you. I'm serious.''

''Whoa ok Emily, but remember shoot me and we all die. Mick wouldn't be too happy about that.''

Again more laughter. Emily was wishing she went with Hotch. He wouldn't be laughing at her.

It was time to go to bed. It was a small hotel and they had to share bedrooms. Garcia had taken Morgan so Emily had to share with JJ. She couldn't take much more of this.

When Emily walked into the room, she was relieved to see JJ wasn't there. She must still be with Garcia. She was pretty shook up about seeing the UnSub and not being able to do anything about it.

But JJ arrived in 5 minutes later. ''How's Garcia?''Emily asked, hoping JJ had forgotten about earlier.

''She's pretty shaken, as you'd expect. Morgan's with her now so she'll be ok. So give the date any more thought?''

She hadn't forgotten. JJ has the memory of an elephant.

''No I haven't because it's not going to happen JJ. Now please back off.''

''There's no way I'm going to back off. If you're not going to call him I'm going to get Garcia to help me. You're lucky I've kept her in the dark so far.''

''I am thanks. You're bad enough but Garcia is ten times worse.''

JJ smirked at that. She knew Garcia was bad. And that was why she was glad to have her as back-up.

''Why won't you call him, Em? He's a nice ,single guy who's interested in you and isn't an UnSub. How often does that happen?''

''Huh, that happens all the time actually. I have to drive them away actually, there's so many. And anyway Mick Rawson doesn't strike me as the type of guy who stays single for long.''

''If there's so many men how come you're still single?''

'' Uh I haven't found the right one yet.''

That question had thrown her. Why was she single? She did lie about the amount of gentlemen callers she had but there was still a few. Maybe she was meant to be lonely.

''Emily I know you believe that as much as I do. You would at least go on a date with a guy to chack him out. What's your problem with dating?''

''I've been hurt before. I don't want that to happen again.''

''How do you know Mick will hurt you? You've only known him For two days. You don't know what he's really like.''

''Because I know his type all too well. He's like Morgan, always chasing the next girl, afraid of commitment.''

''You don't know that Em. He might be a good guy.''

''I'm too afraid to try JJ.''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The case was over. It was all over but this town would never forget. Emily was thinking about this on the plane when JJ came and sat across from her. Emily groaned.

''Ugghh can't you ever leave me alone?'' Emily complained but smiling at the same time. JJ had laid off a bit she was still persisting at every moment Hotch wasn't looking. She would talk about it in front of anyone but Hotch. But Emily had to admit, she was warming to the idea of dating Mick Rawson. JJ was getting very good at persuading her. She really should do it for a living.

''I'm not going to talk about Mick, ok? I'm just sitting here with my friend right? We can talk about girl stuff like shoes and dre-''

''And men, you mean?''. Emily knew what JJ was thinking. She was a good profiler.

''Well if you want to talk about Mick then ok,'' said JJ acting like that was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

''Look JJ I'm kind of warming to the idea, alright? I might call him, I might not. I haven't made up my mind yet.''

JJ turned her head and looked towards the back of the jet. ''Garcia?'' she called.

''Oh no. You promised you wouldn't get her involved.''

''I never promised anything,'' said JJ, looking extremely smug.

Garcia arrived over the minute those words left JJ's lips. ''Yes, my lovelies?''

JJ beckoned for Garcia to sit down and said ''Garcia, Emily's got a little problem.'' JJ couldn't stop smirking. She loved playing cupid.

''No I haven't got a problem JJ,'' said Emily shaking her head hoping JJ got the hint.

''What's the matter Em?'' enquired Garcia, clearly intrigued. JJ left Emily stew a little before saying '' Emily's got men issues.''

''A man? Oh my God, my little Emmy's found herself a man!'' Garcia squeaked, her voice getting higher, annoying Emily immensely. ''Is he cute? Is he treating you right? How long have you been seeing him? Is he cute? Wait did I already ask that?''

Emily's cheeks were glowing red. She wanted to throttle JJ who was looking at her with an almost sadistic smirk on her face. She was so getting her own back.

''So who is he? Do I know him? Because if I don't I'll find out soon enough. Secrets aren't kept from me for long Emliy Prentiss.''

Emily glared at JJ one more time before answering Garcia. ''His name is Mick Rawson. He was on the team we worked with in San Francisco. JJ's been trying to get me to call him for ages now.''

''Emily it was two days.''

''It felt like a year. We haven't gone out and I certainly haven't slept with him.''

''You are no fun Emily Prentiss.'' Garcia complained. She was delighted at the thought of Emily getting some love. God knows she needed it.

''That's exactly what I said to her! I mean he's super hot with a British accent, a badge, gun, he's charming, he's-''

''Arrogant, annoying and a bit pigheaded?'' Emily interrupted. They both turned their heads to glare at Emily but kept talking.

''How hot is super hot now Jayje?Like on a scale of one to ten how high would he get?''

''Well Emily, what would he get?'' JJ enquired, the sadistic smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

''Do I have to answer that?''

''Yes,'' they both answered in unison.

''Fine. A six I guess.''

''A six? More like a nine Em! He's hot!''

''Fine if you like him so much you date him JJ!''

''Maybe I will so! Oh wait a minute Will. I can't date him Em. You'll have to take my place.'' The smirk was back, spread out across her whole face, enjoyment seeping from it.

''Wait a minute my little hatchlings! I have to get something!'' said Garcia before rushing off.

''Hatchlings?'' Emily quoted looking at JJ whose smirk had been replaced by a look of sure had a strange way of showing affection.

She returned back almost immediatly and occupied the seat next to JJ.

''Your laptop? That's what you had to rush off for?''

''Uh-huh Jayje. I'm pulling up Mick Rawson's file.''

''What?'' spluttered Emily, ''You can't do that!''

''Course I can hon. Ooh he is a nine.''

''I know right. I don't know why she hasn't snapped him up already.''

''Guys you can't look at that! Turn it off now!'' protested Emily, not that it was working.

''You sure you don't want to look at his file Em? You might learn something about him, something that might influence your decision'' JJ almost sang. Emily was torn. It was a tempting offer.

''Ok then. But only a quick look.''

Ha ha that's my girl. Now let's see. SSA Mick Rawson, member of Sam Cooper's unit, ya we know that, come on there has to be something interesing here.''

Garcia was scrollng like there was no tomorrow. Neither Emily or JJ could figure out what she was had to be as fast a reader as Reid.

''A ha, now here's something juicy. Mr Rawson here was a member of the British Secret Service.''

''I already knew that.''

''He told you?''

''Not exactly, but he didn't deny it either.''

''Aaww look at that. Already telling each other their deepest secrets. That's so cute, isn't it Jayje?''

''Super cute.''

''Were not telling each other secrets. I just guessed, that's all. Now what else is in there?''

''Ooh interested now Em?''

''No, well maybe a little bit. Go on anyway.''

''Your wish is my command Em. He was a policeman, before he joined the Secret Service...yada yada yada some official junk, he's 33,... he received a medal for bravery. He just shot up to a ten on the hotness scale.''

''What a bravery award? For what?''

''You are interested! I knew it! He got it for 'Outstanding Bravery in The Face Of Danger.' That could mean anything. Oh wait, he chased down a perp who had just robbed a bank. The perp shot him in the shoulder but he kept running and apprehende him.''

''He got shot?''

''Ya, why? Wanna see his scar?''

Emily's cheeks reddened.''No I just wasn't sure I heard right.''

''Well ya did hon. So whadaya think of him now?''

''You have to admit Em, a bravery award does make him kinda hot.''

''Well I guess.'' She couldn't stop staring at the picture of him in his police uniform. She always loved a man in uniform.

''So...you gonna call him?''

She couldn't avoid the question forever. And JJ and Garcia's persistance and knowing a bit more about him did make him look attractive. Really attractive actually.

''Ok I'll call him.''

''Yes! Score!'' JJ squealed and high-fived Garcia.

''Emily's got a date!''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''Do you have to be here?'' Emily asked impatiently. She was a bag of nerves. This wasn't what she thought it would be like. She thought it would be easy, call him and get it over with. But it was really the opposite.

JJ and Garcia being there wasn't helping. They were making her more nervous, if that was possible. JJ's famous smirk had returned, and neither she or Garcia had stopped mentioning Mick Rawson all day. Of course they had insisted on being there when the big moment came to provide 'backup.' More like making sure she actually went through with it.

But Emily was set on calling him. She had really gotten to like the idea of dating again and Mick Rawson made it exciting, seeing as he was the best guy Emily had been interested in the last five years, even if he was a bit of a creep.

''Go on , get on with it Em. It's not going to happen with you thinking about it. You actually have to pick up the phone and talk to him.''

''I'm not sure about this J-''

''No!' screamed JJ so loud and suddenly that it rattled both Emily and Garcia. Even JJ herself was a bit surprised.

''We've worked too hard for you to just give us now. You are going to call him Emily.''

''Can't I wait till tomorrow?''

''No!'' said JJ a bit softer this time. ''It's going to happen tonight.''

''Fine,'' grumbled Emily, admitting defeat.''Hand me his number.''

''You mean you haven't got it in speed-dial?''Garcia teased, adding to Emily's nervousness.

''Hand me his number Penelope'' said Emily through gritted teeth. Garcia handed over the paper that Mick Rawson gave Emily a few months ago. He called it his 'business card.'

Emily picked up the phone and began punching in the numbers. Halfway through, she hesitated. ''Emily I swear,'' said JJ and punched in the rest of the numbers.

''JJ!'' protested Emily but it was too late. It was ringing.

Of course JJ had put it on speaker, and 20 seconds later, the unmistakeable British accent of Mick Rawson came through. JJ and Garcia both started giggling like schoolgirls and Emily threw a pillow at them to shut them up. She didn't want this messed up.

''Ello?'' Hearing his voice again startled Emily. It was just like she remembered it.

''Umm, hi, this is uhh.. Emily Prentiss.''

''Oh yes. I knew you'd call. Took your time though.''

''At least I called.''

''Touche.''

''Sooo... I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a drink, I mean dinner sometime?'' JJ elbowed her to make sure she said dinner, she felt it was more 'intimate.'

''With a gorgeous woman like you? How could I say no?''

''So that's a yes then?''

''It's more of a hell yeah.''

Emily couldn't stop herself laighing at that.

''Ha, I guess it's a date then?''

''You got it Princess. Where and when?''

Emily's smile grew. There was something about him.

''How about you come to my place and I'll surprise you?''

''Ooh I like surprises. So what should I wear? Casual, formal or nothing at all?''

''Huh! No, clothes would be nice.''

''But you said come to your place and you would give me a surprise and naturally I thought tha-''

''Well you thought wrong. Wear something casual but not too casual.''

''Huh? You want casual but not casual? Is that some kind of code or something?''

''No, it's not. Wear a shirt. I presume you've heard of a shirt?''

''Are they those things with buttons that you wear at funerals and stuff like that?''

''Yeah. One of them.''

''Nope, don't have one of them. I'll have to buy one especially for our date.''

Emily could almost see him smiling at the other end of the line. That arrogant, cocky self-assured grin that was so cute and repulsive at the same time.

''Make sure it's respectable. The restaurant has a dress code.''

''Surprise ruined.''

''Shit, well I guess I have to think of something else then.''

''Like what?''

''It's a surprise.''

''Just make sure not to tell me like you did the last time.''

''You better watch your back Rawson.''

''Ooh Agent Prentiss has got a 'tude. By the way you never answered one of my other questions.''

''And that was?''

''When.''

''Well with the way you're talking I'm having second thoughts,'' but after glares from both Garcia and JJ she quickly added ''but if you're nice I might change my mind.''

''Ok, ok I'll play nice. So, when?''

''Friday?''

''Friday,..hmm, I'm gonna have to check my diary...''

''Mick.''

''Fine. Friday's perfect.''

''Ok, then it's a date,'' she found it hard to spit out the last word.

''It's a date. But where do you live? If I'm going to be sleeping there a lot I'm gonna have to know where it is.''

Emily blushed and responded 'Why don't we talk about that later? We'll have our first date before any of that stuff.''

''Alright, but I must let you know, I have a 95% record of getting women into bed on the first date.''

''What happened to the other 5%?''

''I slept with them before I asked them out.''

Emily was struck dumb at that. Noticing her silence Mick said ''So where do you live?''

''What? Uhh I'll leave you with my secretary for that,'' said Emily before looking at JJ and running to the kitchen.

''Umm hello? Secretary? What are you talking about?''

''Uh hi Mick? This is JJ remember me?''

''You're the blonde one, yeah? I remember you. Great ass.''

JJ looked at Emily with a horrified look. Emily returned it and beckoned her to go on.

''I was only joking you know. I know you're tied down, and well I'm only interested in Emily.''

''She can hear you, you know.''

''I want her to know.''

''Oh, ahh well I better give you her address then.''

While JJ gave her address to Mick, Emily got herself a glass of water. She was scared. Scared of falling for a guy who was only interested in one thing. She was regretting making that phone call. It was going so well until he mentioned his 'record.'

''Ok bye then Mick. You want to say goodbye to Emily?''

''Ya if she's there.''

JJ looked over to Emily and she sat down.

''Emily?''

''Ya?''

''Can you put the phone off speaker?''

''How did you know it was on in the first place?''

''I could hear JJ and some other person laughing. I'm guessing it's your tech analyst?''

''You're a good profiler,'' said Emily and picked up the phone.

''Is it off?''

''Ya. It's just you and me. Well you and me and the girls trying to listen in over my shoulder.''

''Sorry.''

''Ok, they're gone.''

''I didn't mean any of that stuff about my record. I was trying to act cool but it seemed to offend you. I'm sorry.''

''It's ok. I forgive you.''

''And the date's still on?''

''Yes it is.''

''Good. Looking forward to it.''

''Me too.''

''Bye then.''

''Bye,'' said Emily and hung up the phone. That last bit really changed her mind. It might be ok after all.

''Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?''

''No, it wasn't.''

''And aren't you happier for it?''

''Ya, I guess I am.''

''He has a hot voice.''

Both Emily and JJ looked at Garcia. ''What? It's true.''

''It is pretty hot Em.''

''Ya it is and it's mine so hands off.''

''Whoa! Somebody's changed their tune!''

''I like him alright, even if he did hit on you.''

''Ya,that was awkward.''

''Still like him though.''

''You were flirting with him!''

''Was not!''

''You so were! And you were enjoying it, aren't I right Jayje?''

''Oh ya, you were flirting like a bunch of teenagers.''

''And you couldn't stop smiling.''

''Ya I could!''

''Then why are you still smiling?''

''I.. huh! I haven't flirted in a while. I forgot how fun it could be.''

''Ha! You admitted you were flirting!''

''Yes, Penelope we were flirting. Now can you get out of my house?''

''It's not a house it's an apartment.''

''I don't care if it was a damp shack JJ, can you just get out of it?''

''Fine. But we are coming back on Friday to help you get dressed.''

''And on Saturday to see if you had a good night!''

''Bye guys! Now get out!''


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily had twenty minutes before JJ and Garcia got here and two hours before her date. Date. She felt like a teenaer again. Maybe it was knowing she was going out with a guy her mother would totally disapprove of, or the feeling of uncertainty or maybe it was the thrill of meeting someone new. Whatever it was, it brought Emily back to her youth.

She had had a troubled youth. She became pregnant at 15, and had an abortion soon afterwards. Only Rossi, the father John Cooley and her deceased friend Matthew Benton knew. She was thinking of telling JJ and Garcia but wasn't sure if she could go through with it. She only told Rossi because she felt lonely and needed somebody to talk to.

She quickly pushed those thoughts to to the back of her head when she the doorbell ringing. They were early.

''You guys were supposed to arrive at half past. Not now.''

''Oh shush Em. Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably early?''

She could always count on Garcia for a reasonable excuse.

''Emily!'' screamed JJ so spontaneously that Emily jumped, literally.

''What! What's the emergency! Is something on fire!''

''What? No, that's stupid. Why aren't you dressed?''

''I have two hours until I'm supposed to meet him. That's why.''

''Em, you have to get ready NOW. We have to do your make up, pick out your dress...''

''Oh don't forget her hair JJ.''

''Oh ya her hair. We definetely have to do something about that,'' said JJ looking Emily up and down and exchanging troubling looks with Garcia.''

''Have you even showered?''

''I was going to before you arrived in. If you'd been clear on your arrival time, we wouldn't be having this conversation.''

''Get in the shower NOW. We'll pick out your dress.''

''I've already done that.''

''Well it's probably wrong. Now shower!'' screamed JJ like a drill sergeant.

''Yes Mother! I'm going!''

'' Ok you did bring that necklace didn't you Penelope?''

''Yep Jayje. And you brought the bra?''

''Oh ya.''

Twenty minutes later Emily was drying her hair in the bathroom when JJ walked in.

''Hey, haven't you heard of knocking?''

''Come on, we're doing your hair.''

''My hair's fine.''

''No it's not! It's the way it always is.''

''What's wrong with that?''

''Nothing, you just need something special for your date.''

Emily cursed under her breath.

''What?''

''Nothing. I could have been naked in there, you know.''

''The knocking speech?''

''Yep. How'd you guess?''

''Ya how did you guess Penelope? And what is that on my bed?''

''Penelope ignored the question and pointed to the corner of Emilly's bed. ''Sit.''

Emily sat down and asked again ''What is that?''

''That is irrelevant right now. Now where are the straighteners Em?''

''My hair is straight JJ!''

''I don't know where that is, do you Penelope?''

''Haven't a clue JJ.''

'' In the third drawer.''

''That's more like it. Here it is.''

JJ plugged the straightener in and began pulling more things out of her bag. Emily couldn't help thinking of a torturer readying his instruments before beginning the torture.

''What are you doing to my hair?'' asked Emily backing away from JJ, and right into Garcia.

''Come now Em. It won't hurt. It'll hurt a lot,'' laughed Garcia but Emily didn't see the funny side of it.

45 mnutes later, her hair was done.

''Doesn't she look beautiful JJ?''

''Stunning.''

''How bad is it?''

''It's not bad,'' said JJ handing her a mirror.

''Well, what do you think?'' asked Garcia like a child asking for approval on a drawing they just did.

''It's..it's..''

''Beautiful? Stunning?''

''Elegant? Graceful? JJ chimed in.

''It's not bad! Not bad! 45 minutes JJ and I slaved over your hair and all we gat is a 'not bad'?''

Emily chuckled. ''It's really nice, guys, thanks.''

''No problem, just be more appreciative next time,'' said JJ lightly smacking the back of Emily's head.

''Stop! You'll mess up her hair!''

''Ok next step dress. We picked out this one.''

''I already picked one out. And anyway it's casual.''

''Casual for him, my sweet. You have to make an effort.''

''If I wear that he'll think we're getting married, not going out on a date.''

''She's right Penelope. We have to pick something different.

'''We?' Don't you mean I?''

''No, we. As in me and Penelope.''

''What about this one?'' Garcia was already at Emily's large closet, rifling through the hangers.

''No! Not that one!''

''Alright! You don't have to bite my arm off.''

''Remember when we were talking about the date last week?'' said JJ.

''Ya. Why?''

''I told you to wear the purple dress, remember?''

''Not really no.''

''Well I do. Penelope get the purple one.''

''This one?''

''No,the other purple one.''

''Jayje there's like five purple ones. Care to specify at all?''

''Oh I know the one you're talking about now JJ,'' said Emily going over to her closet and pulling out the dress.

''This one?''

''Yes! That's the one!''

''I don't know JJ. I don't want him getting ideas.''

''What ideas will he get from a dress?''

''Well let's see. The size of my ass!''

''Ooh he'll find out you have a great ass. What a disaster!,'' mocked JJ.

''I don't like your tone.''

''Look Em, that dress is perfect. It makes you look hot, without revealing too much-''

''Except the size of my ass, most of my legs and the majority of my breasts?''

''It doesn't show all of your breasts.''

''True that Em.''

''Ya, what she said. It goes great with your hair, it's not too formal and it'll look great with this,'' said JJ, bending down and pulling a box out of a bag. She opened it to reveal a sparkling purple stone, set in gold against a gold velvet background.

''Wow, that's beautiful. Did you guys-''

''It's yours. We bought it for you as a good luck gift.''

'''Oh my God! Thanks you guys! I feel gulity for shouting at you now.''

''That's ok. You can use it tonight and we'll take it back off you tomorrow.''

''She's kidding Em.''

'' I know JJ,'' said Emily before pulling the two of them into a hug.

''I'm guessing you like it then.''

''I love it Pen. Thanks again guys.''

''No prob, now get dressed. You don't want to be late for your date.''

''Wait, Emily before you go,'' said JJ in a way that worried Emily. Her now too familiar smirk was back when she pulled out a lacy, revealing, suggesting bra.

''You don't want me to wear that, do you?''

''Wow, she's a good profiler, she worked put what we were thinking. Weird huh Jayje?''

''I am not wearing that, no way.''

''He won't even see it Em.''

''So why should I wear it then?''

''It gives you 'support'.''

''I don't need support!''

''No, you don't but this makes them look bigger and fuller.''

''Are you calling my breasts small?''

''Were definitely taking that necklace back.''

''No it's mine!,'' shouted Emily, clutching the box close to her chest.

''Get dressed Em and we'll do your make-up.''

''Fine, but no pink mascara Pen!''

''Ok,'' said Garcia dejectedly, ''but wear respectable underwear!''

Twenty minutes until Mick Rawson was supposed to arrive. JJ and Garcia had finished working on Emily and she looked stunning. Mick Rawson was going to be blown away.

Her hair fell down her back in soft curls, her make-up highlighting the most beautiful features of her face, and her dress emphasising her fantastic hour-glass figure. JJ and Garcia were proud, and rightly so.

''Ok I look fine, ya?''

''You look amazing Em, now stop worrying!''

''I know, but I'm nervous JJ. I've haven't dated anyone in a long time.''

''We know,'' the two girls amswered together.

''Is it that bad?''

''Yeah.''

Twenty-three minutes later, after constant re-assuring from JJ and Garcia, the doorbell rang.

''Oh God it's him.''

''Well answer it.''

''Oh ya I better do that.'' Emily still made no movement towards the door.

''Go!''

''Right!''

She opened the door to Mick Rawson, amd the first thing that hit her about him was his cologne. It was a powerful, woody scent, that smelled so..masculine. Her own light, fruity perfume would soon be engulfed in it.

''Ello gorgeous. Wow, you really are gorgeous.''

''Thanks,'' mumbled Emily looking at the floor. There was a speck of dust on her shoes.

She was still looking at the speck when he said ''You can look at me, you know.''

''Ya, I know,there was just dust on my shoe..''

''Stop right there,'' said Mick and handed her chocolates.

''How do you know I liked chocolate?''

''What girl doesn't?''

''Good point.''

''So, am I casual but not too casual enough for you?'' he asked.

Emily looked at him proberly for the first time. He was wearing a light khaki coloured shirt, a black leather jacket, and grey jeans.

''You'll do,'' said Emily, biting her lip.

''Hi Mick''

''Ello JJ. And you must be Garcia,'' said Mick smiling at Garcia. He walked over to her and kissed her hand. ''Pleasure to meet you.''

''I like him Em,'' said Garcia before whispering to JJ ''He's even hotter in real life.''

''I know right?''

''So I guess we'll be off?''

''Ok, where are we going?''

''You'll see soon.''

''Have a good time guys. We'll stay here minding your apartment Em.''

''And your chocolates.''

''Don't touch them. And get out of my apartment.''

''Bye Emily!''

''You're staying aren't you?''

''Yep.''

''Fine but don't break anything.''

''We won't. Scout's Honour,'' said JJ placing her hand on her chest in the scout's gesture.

Emily stepped out of her apartment , not before saying goodbye and threatining the girls one more time and into her date with Mick Rawson.

Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''So where are we going?'' Mick asked in his clear British accent that Emily secretly found so appealing.

''It's a surprise.''

''You can't keep it a secret forever. It's not like you can blindfold me until we get there.''

''I can try.''

Mick stopped and looked at Emily. '' I'd like to see that. You can handcuff me as well if you want.''

Emily kept on walking while he talked. ''Come on, or we're going to miss our reservation.''

''Aha! So it's a restaurant!''

''It mighn't be. You never know.''

''I know. Your smiling. You can't stop smiling. It's definelty a restaurant.''

''Maybe I'm just enjoying your company.''

''Oh come on, we both know that's not true.''

Emily was taken aback. Was he not being arrogant for once. Nope, he still had a stupid grin on his face.

''It's a restaurant, isn't it?''

''I'd forgotten you were a profiler.''

''And a dam good one at that. Why are we walking?''

''Because the resta- I mean place we're going to is near.''

''I knew it. I'm always right. Always.''

''Really? What am I thinking now?''

Mick stopped and looked in Emily's eyes. She stopped too and found herself lost in those deep brown eyes of his.

He leaned in closer and said,'' You're thinking that tonight's going to be hard. I'm going to keep making annoying sex jokes and hiiting on you and that you're going to have a miserable time and that I'm only after one thing.''

''That isn't what I'm thinking.''

''But you were at some point, weren't you?''

Emily just stared at him for a moment. He was right, he had to be with an ego that big, but she was changing her mind about him. She didn't want him to think that that was her opinion of him. It was part of it, but not all of it.

''Maybe,''shrugged Emily biting her lip.

''You're nervous. Biting your lip means you're nervous.''

''I don't like people inside my head.''

''Hey, you asked,'' Mick retorted, lightening up a bit. ''So am I right?''

''Ya, you're right,'' Emily admitted.

''It's not true. We can take this slow. Snail's pace.''

''Aww, you'll have to ruin your record,'' Emily flirted.

''You're worth it.''

Emily blushed. Mick smiled and took her hand.

''Are we this far yet?''

''No,'' said Emily smiling, but she linked her arm in his. ''But every gentleman does this first.''

''I'm not a gentleman.''

''Well you are tonight. Oh, we're here.''

''Wow,'' said Mick in amazement,''This place looks fancy. You don't expect me to pay, do you?''

''A gentleman always pays on the first date.''

''I told you, I'm not a gentleman.''

''And I said you are tonight. Anyway I forgot my purse.''

''What do you have in that bag?''

''My gun.''

They entered the restaurant and were seated by a window, one of the best seats in the house.

''Wow, this place is nice, and expensive.''

''Just because it isn't McDonalds doesn't make it expensive,'' teased Emily.

''Coming from a millionaire.''

''I'm not a millionaire! Why would you think that?''

''Uhh, have you seen your apartment?''

''Fine. I have money, but I'm not a millionaire.''

''Alright. What kind of grub do they serve here?''

''Look at the name of the restaurant Mick.''

''Medici's. I'm guessing Italian.''

''Yay. Gold star for Mick.''

''Ooh I love gold stars. I got a load of them in school.''

''I find that hard to believe.''

''I was actually the smartest in my class. Straight A's all the time.''

''Really?''

''Oh, ya. Don't believe me?''

They continued on the topic of Mick's schooldays when the waiter arrived.

''Are you ready to order?''

''Oh, uh another minute please.''

''Of course madam.''

''We better look at the menu. What's good here? I don't know much more than spaghetti bolognese when it comes to Italian.''

''Right, now it's my time to profile you. You're a man, and by the looks of your muscles I'm guessing you eat a lot of steak.''

''How did you know?''

''Oh, I can tell. They do a house speciality steak in a creamy garlic sauce.''

''Ok, I'll have that. Ooh it comes with chips.''

''French fries.''

''Chips!''

''French Fries!''

''Chips!''

''French Fries!''

The two stopped arguing when the couple next to them turned and stared at them.

''Heh, sorry,'' said Mick quickly looking away.

''You know French Fries as you call them are actually from Belgium? The French just hijacked them.''

''You would say that, coming from England and the animosity coming from your two countries.''

''It's true, I swear!''

''It's like being on a date with Reid!''

''Is he the tall, twiggy-looking guy that kept rambling?''

''Ya, he's the one. And stop bad-mouthing my co-workers!''

''I genuinely can't think of any other words to describe him Emily.''

''Hmph.''

The waiter then arrived and they ordered. Emily also ordered wine for them.

''White wine? I would have had you down as a red wine girl.''

'' No, I hate red wine. There's something about it I don't like. Maybe it's the fact that it looks like blood. And how did you know it was white?''

''I know my wines,'' said Mick in a way that made Emily want to follow that topic of conversation. She knew that was what he wanted, he wanted to show off, and she resisted.

''So, tell me a bit more about yourself,'' said Emily flirting with him and batting her eyelashes, playfully of course.

''Is there something in your eye? You semm to be blinking a lot.''

''Ha ha. Very funny. I just thought you wanted me to flirt.''

''I do, just not like that.''

''Ok then, how do you want me to flirt?''

''Well you could compliment my muscles, that always goes down well, touch my hand, stare longingly into my eyes,'' Emily had to laugh at that. She was already doing it,'' You could smile at me constantly, laugh at all my jokes-''

''All of them?''

''All of them. It's the quickest way to a man's heart.''

''I thought that was through his stomach?''

''We,, that depends. If the food here is good, then maybe.''

''Maybe what?''

''Ahh, see that's flirting.''

They continued on the topics of flirting, work, childhood, and previous romantic encounters over the appetiser.

''So what do you think?''

''I think you've won my heart Emily.''

''That good?''

''That good.''

''So, what did you get the bravery award for?'' It was hard not to tell him that she already knew but she was worried what would happen if he found out.

''Being brave, you know.''

''No, I don't. Elaborate.''

When he had finished explaining his award, Emily lost interest fof a few seconds. He picked up on this and said ''Do you really care?''

''Ya, I care, it's just that I..uhh..already knew.''

''How?''

''Garcia looked up your file. I couldn't help myself. Are you mad?''

''No, I'm not mad. Pleased actually.''

''Pleased?''

''Ya, it shows your interested in me. And to be found interesting by a beautiful woman like you, well that's a compliment.''

''Pheww, I thought you were going to kill me.''

''I was, but I forgot my gun so I had to compromise.''

''I knew there was something different about you.''

When dinner was finished, Mick walked Emily back to her apartment. He walked slowly, to get in as much time as possible with this magnificent woman. He was captivated by her. Her dark hair that emphasised her beautiful eyes, which themselves were pools of dark chocolate, and just as tempting. It was like they danced in her head, and although they were dark, they were bright, full of enthuasiasm and amusement. He could stare into them all night long. As much as he liked every other part of her, her eyes were by far his favourite.

''So, what did you think of the restaurant?''

''I liked it. The company was better though.''

''Ha, that was pretty good. Oh, I guess were home.''

''Already? Can I at least walk you to your door?''

''Alright, but no funny business!''

''This is the one, ya?''

''Yep. And by the sounds of it, my room-mates are in.''

''I thought they were kidding about that.''

''So did I.''

''I had a great time tonight, I really did, Emily.''

''Same here.''

''Can we do it again some time?''

''Eh.. ok.''

''Did you really have to think?''

''No, I definitely want to do it again.''

''Good, good,''' said Mick smiling before leaning in for a kiss.

''No, we're not that far yet.''

''God, I know I'm sorry! Shit! I was trying so hard to make this work and I just ruined it!''

''You didn't ruin it.''

''I went too far!.''

''No, you didn't. I was probably sending out signals and I'm sorry for that.''

''I'm the one that should be sorry,'' cursed Mick, swearing some more.

He looked unconsolable to Emily. It wasn't a big deal, but it clearly meant a lot to him. So she did something to cheer him up. She kissed him.

It began as a quick peck but it developed into something more as Mick, and Emily, realised what was happnening. His hand moved to her waist, and hers to his neck. She found herself quite enjoying the feel of his clean-shaven skin against hers, and his grip on her waist. He was a good kisser, probably down to practice, and had the softest lips Emily had ever seen in a man. Again, probably from practice, but she was loving it now.

His other hand moved to her hair, caressing the soft dark hair in his fingers. It felt like a head massage to Emily, and she liked it. Loved it actually. Since she was closer to him, she could smell his fading cologne again that smelled so masculine and caressed her senses. She was having a ball.

But she was fighting to keep her mouth closed. She knew that if he got her mouth open, all her defences would fall, and she didn't want that to happen. Yet.

Three minutes later, they broke apart. He was getting closer to opening her mouth, and anyway, she needed to breathe.

''Stop,'' she breathed.

''Did I do something wrong?''

''No, air.''

''Oh, you obviously don't have my years of practice.''

''Nobody has your years of practice.''

''Ya, you're right. I'm special.''

''I preferred you when you were swearing.''

''That kiss cheered me up.''

''I only did it to cheer you up.''

''Then why were you kissing me as hard as I was kissing you?'' said Mick, leaning closer.

''I'm a passionate woman. Now, goodbye,'' Emily said, waving him off.

''Don't I at least get a goodbye kiss?''

''Ok,'' and with that she put her arms around his neck and planted a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips.

''I preferred that one, personally,'' sighed Emily.

''So did I.'' Those were the last words he said before smiling at her and leaving, leaving Emily standing outside her apartment, afraid to go in. Plucking up the courage, she grabbed the key out of her bag and opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Emily's alarm went off at 6:30. She rolled around in her too-big-for-one-person bed to switch it off. She reached out her arm and tried to find it to no avail. Her arm was flailing about until she found it-and knocked it off her bedstand.''Shit.''

She looked down to see the batterys fallen out of it and scattered around the floor. ''Double shit.''

She was exhausted. She had barely made it upstairs last night. She didn't even bother to change into her pyjamas, she slept in her underwear. Her dress was thrown at the end of the bed. She'd have to bring it to the drycleaners. Great, another thing to do.

She reluctantly got out of her very comfortable and warm bed and wandered to the bathroom. After accidently walking into the door frame she made it in in one piece.

She looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and she had a pounding headache. She didn't even have that much to drink. Not by her usual standards anyway. She had a habit of drinking too much.

She reached into her medicine cabinet to find some aspirin and swallowed two. She looked in the mirror again. Her hair really was a mess. She would have to wash it.

She stripped and stepped into the shower. The cold jets of water woke her up a little bit and made her more alert. The headache was softening a little bit but still hurt like hell.

Half an hour later(it took her a long time to wash her hair) she stepped out of the shower, washed and clad in a towel.

Her long hair was dripping water over the floor and her wet feet were making footprints on the floor.

She walked into her bedroom, without crashing into anymore furniture, and got dressed. It was a work day, and she really was in no fit state to work. She was praying they didn't have a case. She just didn't have the energy.

She arrived into work just before 8 o' clock. The first thing she did was go over to the break area to get some coffee. She wouldn't be able to functon without it.

She arrived to see JJ had already beaten her to it. She stood there holding two cups of coffee waititng for Emily.

''I figured you'd need this. I could smell the wine off your breath last night,'' said JJ handing her her cup.

''Thanks, but you probably wouldn't have smelled it if you didn't get so in my face with your little game.''

''Emily I could smell it three feet away from you. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to offend you.''

''Oh ya you do that, but handcuffing me is ok?''

''Handcuffing? Did you girls have a little fun last night?'' Morgan had just arrived over eating a doughnut and drinking some coffee. He was obviously very interested in what they had to say.

''Uh... we.. uh..''

''Emily had a date last night. Garcia and I stayed at her place while she was out on her date. When she came back from her date Garcia and I quizzed her on what happened. She wouldn't tell us what happened on the date so we handcuffed her to a chair to get her to tell us what happened on the date.''

''Do you have to say date so much?''

''Date huh? Who with?''

''Nobody you know.''

''Mick Rawson.''

''Thanks JJ.''

''You're welcome,'' JJ smirked.

''Mick Rawson eh? I thought you didn't like him Prentiss.''

''I don't.''

''You seemed to like him when you were kissing him last night.''

''JJ,'' Emily hissed.

''Ooh, sounds like a hot date. You didn't really handcuff her did you JJ?''

''Ya we did.''

''They did. They even called each other Detective and Inspector and Garcia took notes and JJ shone a light in my face.''

''Oh ya! I'd forgotten about that bit!'' JJ chuckled.

''She started pacing too. It was like being in interrogation.''

''That was what we were trying to do!''

''Wow, that must have been fun.''

''It was,'' said JJ before walking off.

''Was it?''

''No. It was one of the scariest moments of my life. JJ was really convincing. She scared the shit out of me, banging on the table, shouting, everything.''

''Good 'ol JJ.''

''It's not funny!''

''No, no you're right. It's not funny.''

''Thank you.''

''It's hilarious.''

Emily threw a pen at him. She didn't feel this right now.

''Did you think that was going to hurt me?''

''No. Can I have my pen back.''

''No, I'm keeping it.''

By their meeting at ten, Morgan had told everybody about Emily's date and her following interrogation. Reid, Rossi, George two desks over and even Hotch. They all thought it was hilarious except Hotch who just glared at Emily and made her feel small and afraid. Hotch's glares were intimidating.

JJ and Garcia were lapping up the attention naturally, and were retelling everything Emily had told them when she walked into the conference room.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

''What?''

''Nothing,'' said Reid, stifling laughter.

''We're just discussing the case. By the marks on their wrists it looks as if they were handcuffed.''

At that moment the entire room burst into laughter, except Hotch who just glared, and Emily.

''It's not funny!''

''Emmy deary I love you, but it's frickin' hilarious.''

''No, it's not. And does anyone think it strange that they handcuffe me in the first place. You're treating them like heroes when they did nothing to deserve it!''

''They do deserve it. It made my day,'' said Morgan, adding to Emily's annoyance.

''Can we get back to the case at hand?'' said Hotch seriously.

''Yes, please let's get back to the case.'' Emily breathed a sigh of relief. It was over . For now.

Everytime handcuffs was mentioned they all looked at Emily, trying to hide their smiles. At least they were trying.

The case was deemed low-risk so they didn't take it on. When the mmeting was over, Emily rushed back to her dsek, eager to start work, just to get away from the sniggering and laughter. Soon she was fully emersed in her work, away from the outside world.

At finishing tme, Emily packed up her briefcase when suddenly her phone rang.

''Is it Mick?'' asked Morgan.

''None of your business.''

''Is it?''

Emily looked at her phone. It was. She walked away out the door and answered it.

''I guess that's a yes then.''

''Hello?''

''Hello gorgeous,'' came the unmistakeable British accent of Mick Rawson.

''Ya, hi. So what do you want?''

''I was wondering if I could come over.''

''Why?''

''I want to see you.''

''Really?''

''Yes I do, and I swear this isn't just me trying to get in your pants.''

''Then what is it?''

''I just want to see you.''

''Alright then.''

''Great then. Be over in an hour.''

An hour later the doorbell rang.

''Hi Emily.''

''Hi, come in.''

Mick walked in and stopped roght behind Emily. Grabbing her, he brought her in for a passionate kiss. Emily found herself too weak to resist.

''Mm I was thinking about that all day.''

''I hope you haven't been bragging about it all day.''

''I wasn't. Were you?''

''No, but I was harassed all day by everyone.''

''Why?''

Emily sat Mick down and began spilling her woes. He hung on to every word she said and seemed genuinely interested.

''It was kind of funny Emily.''

''No it wasn't!''

''Emily, they handcuffed you to a chair just so you would tell them about our date.''

''Well I guess it is kind of funny.''

''Ha, see! But they still shouldn't have teased you so much.''

''I know right! Finally somebody's on my side.''

''I'm always on your side,'' he breathed and reached over for a kiss. She let him but stopped him when his hand moved to her leg.

''No.''

''Why not?''

''I'm not ready.''

''Well, that's ok then, I guess.''

''Did I tell you about how they 'helped' me prepare for the date?''

''No, now this I need to hear.''

She launched into the story solely to test him, to see how committed he was. So far, he was passing with flying colours.

''They picked out my dress, did my hair and even brought me a push-up bra that you didn't even notice!''

''Oh, I noticed.''

Emily raised her eyebrows and looked at him. ''How obvious was it?''

''I'm an expert. I can tell. To an amateur it would just look like you have great bo-''

''I'm gonna stop you right there.''

''You do though, even without the 'help.'''

''Aw, thanks,''Emily said sarcastically.

''I mean it.''

''I'm sure you do.''

''You must be tired. Want me to give you a massage?''

''Huh! Are you serious!''

''Ya! Why wouldn't I be?''

''Because you know I'd never let you!''

''I didn't know that.''

''Well you do now.''

''If I can't give you a massage, then what can I do?''

''Piss off?''

''Not going to happen.''

''Fine,'' she grumbled ,''You can get me a drink.''

''Wine or beer?''

''Soda.''

''Beer then.''

''Are you trying to get me drunk?'' asked Emily, walking over to him and grabbing the can of beer out of his hand. She put it back in the fridge and got them two cans of soda.

''What if I am?''

''It's not going to work.''

She was inches away from his face now. She could smell the gum he was chewing and his hair gel. It was too close for comfort yet she didn't want to back away. He was intoxicating.

He was looking into her eyes again. He loved those eyes so much. He could feel them searching his, trying to read them. He liked that, he liked most things about her. And he could smell her perfume. It was different to last night, but just as nice, and just as addictive.

''Can I at least have a kiss then?''

She didn't need asking twice. She flung her arms around his neck, her lips seeking his. They connected and it was electric. There was definitely a spark, and it was visible every time they touched.

He loved every second of that kiss. Her lips were as soft as butter and she definitely knew how to use them. It was frenzied and hurried, yet passionate and sweet. He couldn't believe that he only went out with her last night and had already fallen for her. Hard.

They broke apart. Gasping for air, Emily looked into his eyes again. There was definitely going to be a second date, his attitude was arrogant but his eyes weren't. They portrayed the side he didn't show. She liked that side.

''I should save your life every day if it gets me a kiss like that.''

''I thought I told you I didn't want that being brought up.''

''Sorry,'' he said and flashed a cheeky grin.

Now was the awkward part. The inbetween. She didn't know what to say.

He must have been feeking the exact same because he reached down and kissed her lips again softly, barely brushing them.

''Stop.''

''What did I do wrong?''

''Nothing it's just... there's definitely a physical attraction between us.''

''Emily no-''

''We went out on our first date yesterday. It's too fast. We need to talk more first.''

''Fine then. What do you want to talk about?''

''That's the problem. I can't think of anything.''

He just stared at her speechless. He didn't know how to react to that.

''Emily, let me take you out on a second date, please,'' he pleaded.

''I want to see you again. I do. But if this is going to get anyway serious we need to be able to talk to each other.''

''What are you saying?''

''I think we should estabilish a rule. No kissing until we know each other better.''

''That's it? Come on, sit down, we'll talk now,'' he said taking her hand and leaading her to the couch.

''Mick-''

'Sit,'' he commanded.

She sat.

''Hi. I'm Mick Rawson. I was born in Manchester, England in 1976. My parents are called Thomas and Valerie. I have two sisters, Kerry and Gina. I joined the British police when I was 19 years old. I had previously studied in Oxford in London and had even taken part in the boat race against Cambridge. I then joined the Secret Service when I was 24. It was there that I met Sam Cooper and he thought me how to profile. I moved to America when I was 27. I thne got a job in Sam Cooper's team and then I met you. I support United, not City, I like my eggs done soft and my coffee strong. I got shot in the shoulder when I was in the Secret Service but it was only a flesh wound really. I prefer brunettes to blondes and the jar is half full. What else do you have to know?''

''Ha, that's enough I think.''

''Great. Your turn.''

''My name is Emily Prentiss. My mother, Elizabeth, is an ambassador and annoys me immensely. My father, Edward, is a diplomat, and he's not too bad. I'm an only child and spent my childhood in ten differet countries. At 15, we moved to Rome and I got pregnant. My friend Matthew Benton helped me get an abortion-''

''What? Is that true?''

''Yes, it is and only three other people know and one of them is dead. I haven't even told JJ.''

''Wow.''

''Then I went to Yale, joined Interpol for a while, then joined the FBI. Then I met you. I like my eggs done soft too, my coffee kind of in the middle, and I like to play baseball. I'm no good though. I know five languages, English, Spanish,Italian,Arabic and basic Russian. Travelling has its benefits.''

''Can I kiss you now?''

''Quick one.''

He stretched and planted a kiss on her lips. He was pretty shocked at some of the stuff she had just told him. Especially the abortion thing. She had a hard life. And to go through it alone, this woman was simply amazing.

''Now you know me, some of me. That's all I can think of at the moment Mick.''

''It's enough. More than enough. The abortion... why did you tell me?''

''I don't know. I guess I trust you.''

''I won't tell anyone.''

''I know.''

''You're amazing, you know that?''

''Ya, for a long time now.''

Mick laughed. This woman could always surprise him


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emily's alarm went off at 6:30. She rolled around in her too-big-for-one-person bed to switch it off. She reached out her arm and tried to find it to no avail. Her arm was flailing about until she found it-and knocked it off her bedstand.''Shit.''

She looked down to see the batterys fallen out of it and scattered around the floor. ''Double shit.''

She was exhausted. She had barely made it upstairs last night. She didn't even bother to change into her pyjamas, she slept in her underwear. Her dress was thrown at the end of the bed. She'd have to bring it to the drycleaners. Great, another thing to do.

She reluctantly got out of her very comfortable and warm bed and wandered to the bathroom. After accidently walking into the door frame she made it in in one piece.

She looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and she had a pounding headache. She didn't even have that much to drink. Not by her usual standards anyway. She had a habit of drinking too much.

She reached into her medicine cabinet to find some aspirin and swallowed two. She looked in the mirror again. Her hair really was a mess. She would have to wash it.

She stripped and stepped into the shower. The cold jets of water woke her up a little bit and made her more alert. The headache was softening a little bit but still hurt like hell.

Half an hour later(it took her a long time to wash her hair) she stepped out of the shower, washed and clad in a towel.

Her long hair was dripping water over the floor and her wet feet were making footprints on the floor.

She walked into her bedroom, without crashing into anymore furniture, and got dressed. It was a work day, and she really was in no fit state to work. She was praying they didn't have a case. She just didn't have the energy.

She arrived into work just before 8 o' clock. The first thing she did was go over to the break area to get some coffee. She wouldn't be able to functon without it.

She arrived to see JJ had already beaten her to it. She stood there holding two cups of coffee waititng for Emily.

''I figured you'd need this. I could smell the wine off your breath last night,'' said JJ handing her her cup.

''Thanks, but you probably wouldn't have smelled it if you didn't get so in my face with your little game.''

''Emily I could smell it three feet away from you. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to offend you.''

''Oh ya you do that, but handcuffing me is ok?''

''Handcuffing? Did you girls have a little fun last night?'' Morgan had just arrived over eating a doughnut and drinking some coffee. He was obviously very interested in what they had to say.

''Uh... we.. uh..''

''Emily had a date last night. Garcia and I stayed at her place while she was out on her date. When she came back from her date Garcia and I quizzed her on what happened. She wouldn't tell us what happened on the date so we handcuffed her to a chair to get her to tell us what happened on the date.''

''Do you have to say date so much?''

''Date huh? Who with?''

''Nobody you know.''

''Mick Rawson.''

''Thanks JJ.''

''You're welcome,'' JJ smirked.

''Mick Rawson eh? I thought you didn't like him Prentiss.''

''I don't.''

''You seemed to like him when you were kissing him last night.''

''JJ,'' Emily hissed.

''Ooh, sounds like a hot date. You didn't really handcuff her did you JJ?''

''Ya we did.''

''They did. They even called each other Detective and Inspector and Garcia took notes and JJ shone a light in my face.''

''Oh ya! I'd forgotten about that bit!'' JJ chuckled.

''She started pacing too. It was like being in interrogation.''

''That was what we were trying to do!''

''Wow, that must have been fun.''

''It was,'' said JJ before walking off.

''Was it?''

''No. It was one of the scariest moments of my life. JJ was really convincing. She scared the shit out of me, banging on the table, shouting, everything.''

''Good 'ol JJ.''

''It's not funny!''

''No, no you're right. It's not funny.''

''Thank you.''

''It's hilarious.''

Emily threw a pen at him. She didn't feel this right now.

''Did you think that was going to hurt me?''

''No. Can I have my pen back.''

''No, I'm keeping it.''

By their meeting at ten, Morgan had told everybody about Emily's date and her following interrogation. Reid, Rossi, George two desks over and even Hotch. They all thought it was hilarious except Hotch who just glared at Emily and made her feel small and afraid. Hotch's glares were intimidating.

JJ and Garcia were lapping up the attention naturally, and were retelling everything Emily had told them when she walked into the conference room.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

''What?''

''Nothing,'' said Reid, stifling laughter.

''We're just discussing the case. By the marks on their wrists it looks as if they were handcuffed.''

At that moment the entire room burst into laughter, except Hotch who just glared, and Emily.

''It's not funny!''

''Emmy deary I love you, but it's frickin' hilarious.''

''No, it's not. And does anyone think it strange that they handcuffe me in the first place. You're treating them like heroes when they did nothing to deserve it!''

''They do deserve it. It made my day,'' said Morgan, adding to Emily's annoyance.

''Can we get back to the case at hand?'' said Hotch seriously.

''Yes, please let's get back to the case.'' Emily breathed a sigh of relief. It was over . For now.

Everytime handcuffs was mentioned they all looked at Emily, trying to hide their smiles. At least they were trying.

The case was deemed low-risk so they didn't take it on. When the mmeting was over, Emily rushed back to her desk, eager to start work, just to get away from the sniggering and laughter. Soon she was fully emersed in her work, away from the outside world.

At finishing time, Emily packed up her briefcase when suddenly her phone rang.

''Is it Mick?'' asked Morgan.

''None of your business.''

''Is it?''

Emily looked at her phone. It was. She walked away out the door and answered it.

''I guess that's a yes then.''

''Hello?''

''Hello gorgeous,'' came the unmistakeable British accent of Mick Rawson.

''Ya, hi. So what do you want?''

''I was wondering if I could come over.''

''Why?''

''I want to see you.''

''Really?''

''Yes I do, and I swear this isn't just me trying to get in your pants.''

''Then what is it?''

''I just want to see you.''

''Alright then.''

''Great then. Be over in an hour.''

An hour later the doorbell rang.

''Hi Emily.''

''Hi, come in.''

Mick walked in and stopped roght behind Emily. Grabbing her, he brought her in for a passionate kiss. Emily found herself too weak to resist.

''Mm I was thinking about that all day.''

''I hope you haven't been bragging about it all day.''

''I wasn't. Were you?''

''No, but I was harassed all day by everyone.''

''Why?''

Emily sat Mick down and began spilling her woes. He hung on to every word she said and seemed genuinely interested.

''It was kind of funny Emily.''

''No it wasn't!''

''Emily, they handcuffed you to a chair just so you would tell them about our date.''

''Well I guess it is kind of funny.''

''Ha, see! But they still shouldn't have teased you so much.''

''I know right! Finally somebody's on my side.''

''I'm always on your side,'' he breathed and reached over for a kiss. She let him but stopped him when his hand moved to her leg.

''No.''

''Why not?''

''I'm not ready.''

''Well, that's ok then, I guess.''

''Did I tell you about how they 'helped' me prepare for the date?''

''No, now this I need to hear.''

She launched into the story solely to test him, to see how committed he was. So far, he was passing with flying colours.

''They picked out my dress, did my hair and even brought me a push-up bra that you didn't even notice!''

''Oh, I noticed.''

Emily raised her eyebrows and looked at him. ''How obvious was it?''

''I'm an expert. I can tell. To an amateur it would just look like you have great bo-''

''I'm gonna stop you right there.''

''You do though, even without the 'help.'''

''Aw, thanks,''Emily said sarcastically.

''I mean it.''

''I'm sure you do.''

''You must be tired. Want me to give you a massage?''

''Huh! Are you serious!''

''Ya! Why wouldn't I be?''

''Because you know I'd never let you!''

''I didn't know that.''

''Well you do now.''

''If I can't give you a massage, then what can I do?''

''Piss off?''

''Not going to happen.''

''Fine,'' she grumbled ,''You can get me a drink.''

''Wine or beer?''

''Soda.''

''Beer then.''

''Are you trying to get me drunk?'' asked Emily, walking over to him and grabbing the can of beer out of his hand. She put it back in the fridge and got them two cans of soda.

''What if I am?''

''It's not going to work.''

She was inches away from his face now. She could smell the gum he was chewing and his hair gel. It was too close for comfort yet she didn't want to back away. He was intoxicating.

He was looking into her eyes again. He loved those eyes so much. He could feel them searching his, trying to read them. He liked that, he liked most things about her. And he could smell her perfume. It was different to last night, but just as nice, and just as addictive.

''Can I at least have a kiss then?''

She didn't need asking twice. She flung her arms around his neck, her lips seeking his. They connected and it was electric. There was definitely a spark, and it was visible every time they touched.

He loved every second of that kiss. Her lips were as soft as butter and she definitely knew how to use them. It was frenzied and hurried, yet passionate and sweet. He couldn't believe that he only went out with her last night and had already fallen for her. Hard.

They broke apart. Gasping for air, Emily looked into his eyes again. There was definitely going to be a second date, his attitude was arrogant but his eyes weren't. They portrayed the side he didn't show. She liked that side.

''I should save your life every day if it gets me a kiss like that.''

''I thought I told you I didn't want that being brought up.''

''Sorry,'' he said and flashed a cheeky grin.

Now was the awkward part. The inbetween. She didn't know what to say.

He must have been feeling the exact same because he reached down and kissed her lips again softly, barely brushing them.

''Stop.''

''What did I do wrong?''

''Nothing it's just... there's definitely a physical attraction between us.''

''Emily no-''

''We went out on our first date yesterday. It's too fast. We need to talk more first.''

''Fine then. What do you want to talk about?''

''That's the problem. I can't think of anything.''

He just stared at her speechless. He didn't know how to react to that.

''Emily, let me take you out on a second date, please,'' he pleaded.

''I want to see you again. I do. But if this is going to get anyway serious we need to be able to talk to each other.''

''What are you saying?''

''I think we should estabilish a rule. No kissing until we know each other better.''

''That's it? Come on, sit down, we'll talk now,'' he said taking her hand and leaading her to the couch.

''Mick-''

'Sit,'' he commanded.

She sat.

''Hi. I'm Mick Rawson. I was born in Manchester, England in 1976. My parents are called Thomas and Jane. I have two sisters, Kerry and Sandra. I joined the British police when I was 19 years old. I had previously studied in Oxford in London and had even taken part in the boat race against Cambridge. I then joined the Secret Service when I was 24. It was there that I met Sam Cooper and he thought me how to profile. I moved to America when I was 27. I thne got a job in Sam Cooper's team and then I met you. I support United, not City, I like my eggs done soft and my coffee strong. I got shot in the shoulder when I was in the Secret Service but it was only a flesh wound really. I prefer brunettes to blondes and the jar is half full. What else do you have to know?''

''Ha, that's enough I think.''

''Great. Your turn.''

''My name is Emily Prentiss. My mother, Elizabeth, is an ambassador and annoys me immensely. My father, Edward, is a diplomat, and he's not too bad. I'm an only child and spent my childhood in ten differet countries. At 15, we moved to Rome and I got pregnant. My friend Matthew Benton helped me get an abortion-''

''What? Is that true?''

''Yes, it is and only three other people know and one of them is dead. I haven't even told JJ.''

''Wow.''

''Then I went to Yale, joined Interpol for a while, then joined the FBI. Then I met you. I like my eggs done soft too, my coffee kind of in the middle, and I like to play baseball. I'm no good though. I know five languages, English, Spanish, Italian ,Arabic and basic Russian. Travelling has its benefits.''

''Can I kiss you now?''

''Quick one.''

He stretched and planted a kiss on her lips. He was pretty shocked at some of the stuff she had just told him. Especially the abortion thing. She had a hard life. And to go through it alone, this woman was simply amazing.

''Now you know me, some of me. That's all I can think of at the moment Mick.''

''It's enough. More than enough. The abortion... why did you tell me?''

''I don't know. I guess I trust you.''

''I won't tell anyone.''

''I know.''

''You're amazing, you know that?''

''Ya, for a long time now.''

Mick laughed. This woman could always surprise him


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two hours later, Mick had to leave. He said goodbye and Emily was glad to see him go. She had a lot to think about.

These things all revoved around Mick Rawson. Should she, or shouldn't she? Was he worth it, or was it just a waste of time that wasn't going to go anywhere. Or should she jump in and have fun, but then again she wasn't getting any younger and she had always yearned for kids.

The next morning Emily walked into work with these questions still weighing on her mind. Lost in thought she nearly walked into JJ.

''Whoa! Watch where you're going Em!''

''Sorry JJ. I was just thinking.''

''About what?''

''It's complicated.''

''Relationship trouble?''

''Ya, kind of.''

''Come on, I can help.''

JJ lead Emily into her office so they could have some privacy. Emily sat in the chair in front of JJ's desk and JJ took her rightful place behind it. Emily couldn't help but think she was a kid in the principal's office again.

''So, what's on your mind Em?''

''Mick.''

''Ah.''

''I don't know if I should go for it.''

''Why not?''

''It mighn't work out.''

''So?''

''I don't want to get hurt''

''Emily, seriously? It's only a bit of fun. And if you feel like it's developing into something more, stop it if you think he doesn't feel the same.''

''I'm not getting younger JJ.''

''He can just be a stepping stone. Just getting you back into the game.''

''I like your enthuasiasm about the relationship.''

''Look, I don't mean it like that.''

''Ok, so he's a bit of fun. But what if I fall for him?''

''Confront him and if he feels the same, go for it. You'll only know if you try.''

''I guess you're right.''

''I'm always right.''

''Right, I am going to call him to arrange a second date. Where do you think we should go?''

''Well, you went for the more formal occasion last time so tone it down a bit this time. Cinema maybe?''

''Any specific film?''

''I don't know.''

''You don't know? I thought you were the expert.''

''I am, a drama maybe. Something that's sad.''

''Why, so I'll end up crying into his shoulder?''

''Exactly.''

''Ok, I'll take that into consideration.''

''You better. I am the expert after all!''

So JJ had pretty much made her mind up for her. She was going to go for it and if she ended up falling for him so be it.

Work went pretty fast until lunch. JJ had been pretty lax on the amount of paperwork they had to complete and for some of the time she was looking for things to do.

When it was time for lunch she decided to call Mick. She walked into the break room for some privacy when JJ sneaked up behind her.

''Whatcha doing?''

''Oh Jesus JJ you scared me! What are you doing?'' screamed Emily jumping and nearly dropping her phone.

''Wondering what you're doing.''

''Trying to call Mick but for some reason I can't get any privacy.''

''Oh, sorry,''said JJ sheepishly. ''You can use my office if you want.''

''Really? Thanks JJ!''

''No problem, some on.''

She went into JJ's office and began to dial Mick's number.

''Uh JJ?''

''Hmm?''

''Some privacy?''

''Oh ya,'' she said and exited.

The phone started ringing. He picked up on the third ring.

''Hello? I wasn't expecting to hear from you this early.''

''Really? But the strange thing is that I always seem to be the one making contact.''

''Right sorry I'll try more. That is if you'll have me.''

''I'll have you.''

''Great. So what did you want to talk about?''

''I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie?''

''Love to. Expect no chickflicks.''

''Oh, were agreed on that.''

''You don't like chick flicks?''

''Oh no. The plot is predictable, starts out normal life, something good happens, something bad happens, they lose love interest, do something that solves everything and has fairytale kiss with hot guy. And the romance is always weak anyway.''

''Finally a girl who doesn't like chick flicks! You are every man's dream!''

''Am I yours?'' Emily flirted, actually enjoying herself.

''Maybe,'' he flirted back.

''I need more than a maybe.''

''How about a yes then?''

''Better.''

''So, how about tonight?''

''Sure, how about the cinema on third?''

''Ok, I think I could find it.''

''I'm sure you could.''

''Just as long as we sit in the back row.''

''Ha! We'll see.''

''I'll hold you to that.''

''Right, I think the shows start at eight o' clock.''

I'll be there.''

''Good, see you there.''

''Bye.''

''Bye.''

She hung up and was surprised to find herself smiling.

She opened the door to leave when she heard a small cry.

''Ow.''

She opened the door to see JJ and Garcia crouching down behind the door.

''Were you listening?''

''Isn't it obvious Em? Oh, and you were totally flirting.''

''Just don't do it again right?''

''Ok,'' stammered JJ. They were left watching Emily walking back into the bullpen smiling and emanating confidence.

''Wow,'' stated Garcia.

''Ya, wow.''


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emily finished work early and went home to change. She wasn't going to the cinema in a suit.

She put on a nice top and a pair of tight jeans she knew Mick would like. They showed off her ass.

She grabbed her bag and her phone and walked out the door. She could walk to the cinema. It was near.

She arrived 15 minutes before the movie started. She scanned the crowd hoping to see him waiting for her. Then suddenly she felt breath on her neck and nearly jumped.

''Hello beautiful,'' Mick breathed.

''You frightened me you bastard!'' exclaimed Emily hitting him with her bag.

''I hop your gun's not in that.''

''It's not.''

''Good, because that would have hurt`.''

''Ya ya, so what movie?''

''You pick.''

''Ugh, JJ told me to go for a drama...''

''Don't listen to JJ. Make up your own mind.''

''Ya, you're right. How about that one?''she asked pointing to a psychological thriller type movie.

''That's supposed to be scary Emily.''

''Aww afraid it's gonna scare you?'' Emily teased.

''No, it's just that I was wondering about you, that's all.''

''Sure, you buy the tickets and I'll get the popcorn. What drink do you want?''

''Surprise me.''

Five minutes later, they regrouped outside the door to the screen.

''Mountain Dew. How'd you know?''

''I was getting it myself so I ordered it for you too.''

''We have so much in common.''

They handed their tickets to the usher and went in. They sat in the centre of the theatre not the back as Mick had hoped. He didn't complain though.

The film wasn't that scary. It had a lot of blood but that didn't scare Emily. She saw it everyday. But she did put her head on his shoulder at one point and he responded by moving his shoulder to make her more comfortable.

At the end of the movie, he drove her home as he brought his car. Well, his motorbike.

''A motorbike. I should have known.''

''How?''

''All the leather you wear,'' she stated indicating his jacket.

''I only use it sometimes. I have a car too.''

''Let me guess. You brought it out to impress me.''

''That depends. Did it?''

''Impress me? No.''

''Then no, car was out of petrol.''

''I believe you,'' she joked.

Mick climbed on the bike, and beckoned for her to follow.

''Come on.''

''Ok.''

She hesitated, but got on, reluctantly.

''Ever been on a bike before?'' he asked, starting the bike up.

''Eh..not in a while.''

''Let me guess, rebelling against your parents.''

''Yep.''

Although she had a helmet on, she could still feel the wind in her hair. It was exhilarating, and it brought back memeories. It was cold though, and the winter chill bit at her fingers. Mick was ok, he had his biker gloves, but she had nothing. She huddled closer to him for warmth.

After the short drive to her apartment building, Mick got off the bike and offered to walk her up. He gave his only helmet to Emily and his hair was windswept making him look very sexy. His tight leather biker jacket huuged his muscular chest perfectly, and adding to the hair made him look very masculine. The fact he was looking at her with smoldering eyes just added to his sex appeal.

''What floor are you on again?''

''Eight.''

He pressed the button for her and turned and faced her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her.

''I've been waiting to do that for a long time.''

''A few hours too much for you?''

''Way too much,'' he answered and leaned in for another kiss. Emily didn't fight it.

The elevator stopped at her floor.

''Aw come on,'' Mick groaned, disappointed that his time with Emily was over.

''You can come in you know,'' said Emily, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and tugging him along.

When they reached her door she turned and said ''No sex though.''

''Alright,'' Mick pretended to sigh.

Laughing, Emily turned the key and let them in.

''Your apartment always smells nice.''

''Ok, random thing to say but thanks,'' Emily smiled.

''I'm serious it does, or maybe it's just you,'' he breathed grabbing her and giving her a longer, deeper kiss.

When they finally broke apart Emily asked him ''Why can't you stop kissing me?''

''I don't know, I'm addicted,'' and he went for another kiss.

''Ok, stop. I like to talk too you know.''

''Alright, I'll control myself,'' Mick grinned, taking off his jacket.

''Want a drink?''

''Yes, please. I'm parched.''

''No alcohol though. We wouldn't want you falling off your bike now, would we?'' teased Emily throwing him a can of soda.

''No we wouldn't,'' Mick answered opening his can. Being airborne had shaken up the contents of his can and when he opened it, soda flew everywhere soaking him and Emily's floor.

''Oh God Mick, I'm sorry!''

''Heh, it's ok! I'll clean up.''

''No you don't have to, I'll do it.''

''No, I'll do it ok? Now sit down and relax.''

''Ok, she agreed, plonking down on her couch.

''Right, that's done.''

''Hmm, not bad,'' she admitted inspecting the floor.'' But you missed a spot.''

''What! No I didn't'' he spluttered before noticing Emily's smirk and getting the joke. ''Oh.''

''Now, what are we going to do with your shirt? It's soaked.''

''Eh, it's fine.''

''No it's not. Ifyou go out in it you'll be frozen.''

''Then I just won't go out.''

''You're not staying here. I think I have something that might fit you upstairs,'' she notified, taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

''Usually when a girl leads me upstairs it's to have sex, not change my shirt.

She ignored that and lead the way into her walk-in closet.

''Wow, this is huge.''

''Thanks.''

Emily began shuffling through her clothes, hoping to find something that would fit him. Eventually she found an old pyjama top that stretched in the wash.

''Here,''she said tossing him the shirt,''Try that on.''

''Tes ma'am,'' he obeyed and took off his shirt. Emily marveled at his bare chest. He had a six-pack. Nice. He wasn't as muscly as Morgan but it was still very impressive.

He caught her staring. ''Like it?''

''What?'' she babbled, snapping back to her senses.

''I said,''he repeated walking closer to her,'' Do you like it?''

''It's uhh.. very nice,'' she muttered avoiding eye contact and seeing the only place she could look was at his chest. He had her trapped.

He grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. Now she was truly trapped.

''You can touch if you want.''

''I don't.''

''Aw come on Em, you know you want to,'' he breathed and started kissing her neck. ''I'm letting you.''

''And I'm politely declining,'' she assured and pushed him away.

He forced himself back and began kissing her neck again. She found herself enjoying the attention and let him this time.

Then suddenly, he grabbed her hand in a firm grip and placed it on his chest. It felt hard and masculine and she began stroking and caressing his chest. His hands moved to her waist and moved his mouth to hers. Soon, they were embroiled in a passionate kiss.

Hands moving like mad, they staggered over to the edge of the bed and collapsed on top of it. Emily was thoroughly enjoying herself, she hadn't kissed anyone like this in years. She hadn't felt this passion in years.

Mick's hands began moving slowly downwards and eventually found her belt buckle. Not realising what he was doing until too late, Emily shifted her weight. But he already had it open. God, he was fast.

He then began unbuttoning her jeans. She moved so he couldn't reach the zip but he always ended up finding it. It was like there was a tracker in his fingers.

In the end she grabbed his hand and prevented him from making any more progress.

''Sorry, he breathed between sighs, ''I got carried away.''

''It's ok,'' and she stopped talking, letting her emotions win and giving everything to the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emily and Mick had been together every night for the last three weeks. Tonight was no difference, as they both sat on Emily's couch watching a DVD, wrapped around each other.

Thet still hadn't consummated their realtionship. They were going slowly, taking the time to get to know each other before they rushed into anything. They didn't want to ruin it.

''Did I ever tell you your couch is really comfortable Em?''

''No.''

''Well it is. You could sleep on it.''

''No! Were not having sex on my couch!''

''That's not what I meant.''

''It better not. Were not ruining my couch. It was expensive.''

''What about your bed? Was that expensive?''

''Shut up. I'm trying to watch the movie.''

Mick snickered and kissed the top of her head. Emily positioned her head on top of his chest and moved closer to him.

She had gotten to really like Mick over the period they had been dating. She was more open about their realtionship and had even called him her 'boyfriend.' JJ and Garcia were so proud.

She laughed when she thought of them and Mick noticed.

''Em, this is Titanic were watching. Why are you laughing?''

''I was just thinking of JJ and Garcia.''

''Oh, for a moment I was worried.''

''Ha, I'm not a psychopath Mick.''

''Psychopaths are good at faking,''he pointed out.

''I hate dating a profiler.''

''Dating?''

''Ya dating. Were dating. We go out on dates.''

''Does that mean were a couple then?''

''I guess.''

''So, that means you're my girlfriend?''

''Sure, why not?''

Emily looked up at his face. He was smiling like a fool.

''What are you smiling at?''

''You said you were my girlfriend.''

Emliy hit him playfully and said ''You are such a child.''

''You seem to like it.''

''Yes I do,'' she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

''This movie is boring me.''

''It's considered one of the best movies of all time!''

''I can't focus on Leonardo Di Caprio when I've things on my mind!''

''What 'things'?''

''Why don't I show you?''

He leaned down and kissed her passionately and she responded the way he wanted her to. Soon, they were lying on her couch making out.

Her hands were tangled in his hair, it was a habit of hers to do that when she was really enjoying the kiss.

Mick's tongue was probing her mouth. She hadn't let him do that until recently and ever since he was getting his fill of it. Her breath always tasted nice and he couldn't even get started on her lips.

Emily pushed him away and bit her lip. But she still had that flirty smile she wore whenever she was up to something.

''What? Do you want to stop?'' he asked lunging for her again.

She didn't answer. She just smiled at him and kept biting her lip.

''What? Stop, come on you know that lip biting thing really turns me on.''

''That was what I was looking for.''

''Wha..what did you say?''

''I said that was what I was looking for.''

She began kissing him again but he never responded, he just sat with his eyes open thinking.

''If she wanted me to get turned on... she wants to have sex!,'' he figured out in his head.

''You want to have sex!''

''God, you're slow,'' Emily commented and took his hand and led him upstairs.

''Wow,'' said Mick falling back on Emily's fluffy pillow.

Emily didn't say anything, she just snuggled up to his warm chest.

''Any comment at all Em? I like feedback?'' He was getting worried at her lack of conversation. She wasn't usually like this.

''Mm..that was...average,'' she flirted. She loved teasing him, because most of the time he believed it and he looked so cute when he was confused.

''Average? Average? You thought that was average?'' he exclaimed. He was pretty sure of his abilities. He was good, wasn't he?

''Average,'' replied Emily trying not to smile. This was too funny.

''But I have had a lot of practice and a lot of positive comments on my sexual prowess and you come along an-'' He stopped when Emily started laughing. ''You bitch.''

''That was hilarious. You thought you were losing your touch.'' Emily''s smile was wide and cheerful, Mick thought. He also thought it was uncanny as how similiar it was to JJ's when she was teasing Emily. It must be a girl thing.

''So what did you really think?'' he said hopefully.

''I think you're insecure if you need to get approval.''

''Emily seriously,'' he pleaded with her. He was getting impatient.

She pretended to brace him for bad news before saying '' It was great.''

''I knew it,'' Mick bragged, the arrogance returning.

Emily wasn't listening to him. She was tracing shapes on his flat chest. She couldn't understand why she found this so engrossing. Maybe it was the defined lines of his abs, or the slightly tanned complexion of his chest but Emily couldn't stop looking at it.

''Em?''

''Ya?''she answered, finally looking up.

''Did you hear what I said?''

''You said something?''

''I guess that's a no then.''

Emily laughed at herself. It took something pretty special for her to get distracted. ''What did you say?''

''I said that I was breaking up with you because I got what I wanted from you.''

''No you didn't.''

''How do you know if you weren't listening?''

''Mick.'' She had on her no-nonsense look that she used at work. Mick found it a turn-on but also quite intimadating at the same time.

''Alright,'' he conceeded,'' I was asking if I could stay here tonight.''

''Ok, but I've a feeling you aren't going to get much sleep tonight.''


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mick felt a cool breeze on his face. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful beach, the sun lighting up the white sand,the blue sea shimmering in the light.

It was hot, and that cool breeze made it comfortable. Mick found that he was lying on a comfortable hammock under a tree hidden from the blazing sun. This was perfection.

He heard music in the distance. Soft, sweet music that was pleasant to listen to and soothed his eardrums. He let himself relax, and his eyes drooped down and he eventually fell asleep...

Mick woke up with a start. The sweet music was Emily's alarm clock. The cool breeze was her breath. She had fallen asleep on his chest. There was no beach, no sea and the sun was the radiator behind the bed. It was just a dream.

Coming back to his senses Mick looked around. Emily was fast asleep next to him, her hand resting on her bare chest. Their clothes were strewn around the floor from last night. Last night. Mick remembered it fondly.

Emily looked so peaceful sleeping. She obviously hadn't heard the shrill ring of her alarm clock. Mick didn't want to wake her up, she was so peaceful and content. But dam, that alarm was annoying.

Mick reached over Emily's sleeping form and turned off the alarm. He accidently startled Emily.

''Wa.. is it morninig already?''

''Yes babe it is. And good morning to you too,'' he said as if to a child and gently kissed Emily's lips. He felt her moan beneath him.

''I don't wanna get up,'' she groaned throwing her head back on Mick's chest. That hurt a little.

''Ow. Then don't if you don't want to.''

''I have to work,'' grumbled Emily and she completely buried her face into his warm chest. She definitely did not want to go to work.

''Call in sick. I do it all the time.'' It was true, he did. Whenever he was too lazy to work he called Cooper and claimed to be ill. Cooper didn't believe him most of the time but he went along with it. He was cool that way.

''Hotch will..-''

''Hotch won't mind. Call in sick Em.'' He decided to call in sick too. If Emily was going to be at home all day, so was he.

''Ok. Where's phone?'' she muttered overcome with exhaustion. Poor Emily, he shouldn't have been as enthuastiastic as he was last night. She was shattered.

''I'll get it Em. You stay here.'' Mick dashed downstairs and grabbed the phone from the kitchen. He was so accustomed to her kitchen he didn't even have to look for it anymore. It was on the left, next to the fridge.

When he came back upstairs Emily was asleep again. She was snoring softly and he didn't want to wake her up so he called Hotch for her.

''Agent Hotchner,'' came Hotch's serious voice through the phone.

''Hello Agent Hotchner. This is Mick Rawson. I'm part of Sam Cooper's team.''

''I remember you. Is this about Agent Prentiss?'' He was all business, Mick thought. They were surely on a first name basis by now.

''Ya, I mean yes it is. Emil- Agent Prentiss caught the flu. She can't come in today,'' he lied hoping Hotch would buy it.

''I see. Tell Emily I hope she gets better soon.''

''Yes sir. She is getting better already. It was worse last night. She's not vomiting at all today.''

''I see,'' Mick could tell he didn't believe it. She was fine yesterday.

''Huh, I'll tell her you wanted to know how she was. Goodbye Hot- I mean Sir.'' He hung up. He hoped he didn't get Emily in trouble with her boss.

Next was to call Cooper. This was a much easier job. Cooper was more easy going. Once that was done, Mick climbed back into bed next to Emily. He didn't want to sleep, he just wanted to watch Emily.

Her breathing was slow and Mick was hypnotised by her chest moving up and down with every breath. He put a hand on her abdomen, relishing the silky soft skin underneath his fingers. He began tracing the line of her stomach with his index finger, but she still didn't wake up. She was dead to the world.

Every now and again she stirred in her sleep, probably from a dream. What he would give to know what she was dreaming. He colud get inside people's minds, but only when they were awake. He hoped she was dreaming about him.

Two hours later, she opened her eyes, getting accustomed to the light of the room.

''Well, hello sleepyhead.''

''Shit, I'm late for work,'' she grumbled sitting upright and trying to get out of bed. But Mick stopped her.

''It's ok Em. I called Hotch, said you were sick. You have the day off. Probably the next few days actually, I told him you were violently sick,'' said Mick smiling at her.

''Why did you do that?'' she asked, still sounding groggy.

''You were too tired to go to work,'' he replied making sure she settled again.

She lay back in the bed, snuggled up to him and said ''That's your fault.''

Mick snickered and said ''I called Cooper. I have the day off too.'' He was secretly pleased with himself for orchestrating the day for them. He was looking forward to spending every second in Emily's company, whether she was asleep or not.

''So are you going to get up at all?'' he asked.

''I can't. I'm violently sick, remember?'' came Emily's soft, quiet voice from under his armpit. She was snuggled up to him tightly and her face was under his arm, blocking sound.

''Ok. You can stay in. But you have to get up soon. I don't want to spend my day off watching you sleep.''

''You were watching me sleep?''

''Yes.''

''Perv.''

Mick tried to come up with a witty response but it was too late. She was already asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Finally, Emily got up. Mick was going mad with boredom. Watching her sleep only held its charm for so long.

''Ughh, what time is it Mick?'' Emily asked groggily still not fully awake. She had just woken up two minutes ago and was still getting accustomed to being awake. Her eyes were squinted in an adorable way and she could hardly lift her head off the pillow. He must have done some serious damage.

''It's exactly 11:17 a.m. pet.'' He couldn't talk too fast or Emily wouldn't understand what he was saying. It was like she was hungover, drunk on love.

''That's not too bad I suppose. The lie-in was nice. Last night was nice,'' she smirked putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. It was nice to wake up to someone. It was nice to be able to kiss someone first thing in the morning. It was nice to not wake up alone.

''Yes it was,'' he said kissing her back. She had morning breath but Mick didn't care. Everything else was so delicious it drowned the taste out. ''Do you want some coffee?''

''Oh please! I need it to function!''

Mick slipped on his boxers and went downstairs for the coffee. While he was away Emily realxed on the bed, eyeing up the clothes thrown on the floor. Last night was pretty wild. She had never felt that much passion in, well ever, and she had enjoyed herself immensely. She had forgotten just how good sex could be.

Mick returned to the bedroom holding two cups of expensive coffee. Emily never did anything cheap. He kicked open the door and handed one cup to Emily who was still on the bed.

''I thought you would have gotten up by now sweetie.''

''I am up,'' said Emily standing up,''See.''

''Have a good sleep?''

''I did actually. I had this dream I was on this beach and there was a lovely breeze blowing...''

''You had that dream too?''

''Ya... you had it?''

''Ya I did. Was there music in yours too?''

''Ya! That's so weird!'' exclaimed Emily. It was strange that they both had the same dream. There must be some special link between them.

''God, it bloody is,'' Mick commented a little confused. How could they both have the same dream?

''Mm I love it when you use your English words,'' said Emily seductively putting down her coffee and slipping her arms around his neck.

He put his coffee down next to hers and put his hands on her waist. ''Really?'''

''Mmm,''Emily nodded in agreement.

''Bloody 'ell, tis true!'' spoke Mick trying to remember English phrases. It was harder than he thought. He was always reduced to a blithering idiot whenever she was around. He never lost his cool around women, she must be something special.

''Oh! Just like that!'' Emily breathed into his ear. She began nibbling on it, as he seemed to enjoy it last night.

''Mm you know I like that.''

''I know. Why do you think I'm doing it?''

He didn't answer. He turned his head and began to devour her lips. They tasted like strawberries, the flavour of her chapstick. His tongue met hers in the middle and they both started exploring each other's mouths. They fell back on the bed again, and hands started navigating further south down their bodies. Her skin was so smooth, like silk almost and it felt great to touch. His other hand was in her soft dark hair. He had messed it up quite badly last night and began doing more damage right now.

Mick's hand was caressing Emily's body and making her feel cherished and wanted. Most men just jumped straight into the sex, never pausing to think of the woman but Mick wasn't like that. He cared and made sure she was happy before doing anything for himself. Her hand was now in his messy hair(that was her fault). She had a thing about his hair. Whenever they kisse, her instinctive reaction was to go for his hair. It was soft and felt well-cared for despite the amount of gel he plastered on it.

An hour later after they had both showered and had finished what they were...doing, Mick took Emily out for lunch. He had spotted a nice little cafe a few blocks away and was eager to try it out.

''Where are we going Mick?'' Emily asked impatiently. She hadn't eaten since last night and she was starving. She could actually hear her stomach grumbling.

''A little cafe I saw,'' replied Mick pulling on his leather jacket that he always wore, no matter where they were going, he always wore that jacket. Except if they were going somewhere nice and Emily threatened to circumcise him if he didn't wear a suit. She was probably joking but he wasn't ready to take that chance. She was unpredictable.

''Is it far? I am absolutely starving.''

''I know. I can hear your stomach growling at me,'' Mick laughed.

''That is you fault!,'' she accused,''If you had gotten me breakfast in bed instead of .. well you know, it wouldn't be like that!''

''Heh, sorry. I'll pay.''

''Dam right you will.'' He always paid anyway. Emily always 'forgot' her purse of 'forgot' to go the ATM. No wonder she had so much money.

They reached the cafe in ten minutes. Emily had started eating her hair and Mick began to walk faster. That freaked him out.

''Ok Em, you can stop eating your hair, were here.''

''And not a second too early,'' Emily sighed, spitting her hair out. This place better be good. The places he picked out were never that good and she never said that to him as she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Every time it was her turn to pick where they were going, she always picked some sophisticated high-class place that had a dress code. He always picked some cosy pub or restaurant that wasn't too expensive. The food wasn't bad, she was just used to fancier restaurants. She'd have to learn to tone down her expectations.

To Emily's surprise the food was quite nice. The cafe was small, but did have nice food. And their cakes were just devine. She had a sweet tooth.

''Wow, you didn't eat a lot at all Em. Thanks for saving me so much money,'' said Mick sarcastically putting his wallet back into his jeans pocket and exiting the cafe.

''Sorry,'' apologised Emily, linking arms with Mick. ''I'll pay next time.''

''You've been saying that for the last three weeks.''

''I know, but I'm serious this time.''

Mick didn't believe her but he didn't really mind paying. He loved treating her and anyways he was old-fashioned.

They started chatting about the movie they hadn't finished when Emliy stopped abruptly. ''Do you smell that?''

''Smell what?''

''I'm not sure. It's like rotting,'' said Emily her voice trailing off as she walked into the bushes where the smell was originating.

Mick followed her in. ''Emily come on, it's probably just someone's trash. Pheww, I can smell it now!''

''It's not trash. It smells like a dead animal or something.''

''Then it probably is. Leave it,'' coughed Mick. That smell was awful.

Emily ignored him and let the punguent smell guide her along. After trekking through a few bushes Mick caught her arm and commanded ''Emily come on. Leave it!''

She shrugged out of his grasp . ''No! I'm following this,'' she barked.

''Come on Em! Let's go!,'' he insisted. This smell was making him feel uneasy. He just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

Emily continued to make her way through the bushes, stumbling occasionly on the rocky terrain. Mick followed reluctantly continuing to try to persuade her to turn back but to no avail. Curse her stubborness.

Suddenly Emily tripped over an exposed tree root. ''Emily are you ok?'' Mick shouted. He had fallen behind a bit as the smell grew stronger and made him feel sick.

''I'm fine! I'm fine!'' she roared back at him. She turned to get up but then she screamed.

''Emily what is it? Did you fall again?''

Emily didn't answer. She was still lying on the ground, her face still flat on the ground. She looked frightened.

''Emily what is it?''

She crawled over to him and held his legs. ''Over there,'' she pointed.

Mick helped her up and she took him over to where she had fallen. She pointed at the ground.

What Mick saw was gruesome. It was a human hand, partly covered in flesh. By the looks of it, it had been there for a long time. The hand was hidden by some leaves and branches. Mick brushed them off to reveal the rest of the victim.

It was a woman's badly decomposed body, lying naked on the ground, thrown as if she was a piece of thrash. Mick walked back over to Emily and held her. She had turned white with fright. She had seen worse things than this, but never so up close and personal.

They walked back over to the body. ''What do you think happened to her?''

''I don't know Em. I don't know. But I do know is that's no dead animal.''


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The place where they found the body was now swarmed with police and medical professionals. They had closed the scene to the public who were gathered around to see what had happened.

Mick and Emily had both given statements, and had been given coffee to treat the shock. Colour was returning to Emily's cheeks as she drank the coffee.

Hotch and Rossi had arrived too. Since it was one of their own that had found the body, they felt they should be here.

JJ had come too, to check on Emily.

''Hey, Em, how are you doing?'' inquired JJ, concerned about Emily. She had a pretty big shock.

''Hey JJ, I'm fine I think'' reassured Emily seeing the worry on JJ's face. ''I've got my boyfriend to protect me.''

Mick smiled and said ''She got a shock naturally, but she's ok now.'' He squeezed her aaround the shoulders as a sign of affection.

''Good, oh and Garcia was worried about you and told me to say hi.''

''She worries too much,'' Emily dismissed, embarassed a bit bu calling Mick her boyfriend in front of JJ.

''Well she does,'' admitted JJ ,'' But it was for good reason this time.''

''I'm fine JJ. It was just a shock.''

''Ok, I'll leave it. So anyway, so much for being violently sick! Skiving off to spend time with your boyfriend!'' Emily Prentiss I'm disappointed in you!'' teased JJ, winking at Emily. She was happy that she was right about her and Mick. Oh, and she was happy for Emily too of course.

''He made me!'' defended Emily. ''And anyway I was wrecked after last night.''

''Why? What happened last night?''smirked JJ.

Shit. She had said too much. And JJ always picked up on these things. ''Uh... long movie, right Mick?''

'' Uh, I'm leaving you to this Em,'' babbled Mick and left Emily alone with JJ. So much for loyalty. She was getting him back for this later.

JJ just looked at her, that sadistic smile on her face. Her head was turned to one side, her eyebrows were raised and her arms crossed. ''Well?''

Emily panicked. What could she say? She was relying on Mick for back-up and he walked away like a coward. She would have to tell the truth.

''We uh... had sex,'' Emily muttered barely audible.

''You what?'' JJ knew what she had said, she could tell by ever-growing smirk but was teasing Emily.

''We had sex.''

''You what?'' taunted JJ. This was fun.

''We had sex ok! You have it so please just drop it!'' Emily shouted. A few people around her turned and stared at her.

''Jeez Em. You don't have to tell everyone.'' JJ laughed.

''You bitch!'' Emily exclaimed.

''You're the one who was shouting about her sex life!'' JJ stated. Fair enough, she lead her into it, but still, she needn't have shouted.

''Ugh, just drop it Jayje! There's people still staring at me.''

''I can't ever imagine why,'' JJ smiled. ''So, was he good?''

''Jayje, don't make me, please,'' Emily pleaded. She knew what JJ could do when she put her mind to it.

''Hotch? Emily has to tell you someth-''

''JJ!'' Emily hissed. ''What are you doing?''

''Getting you to 'fess up. I'm giving you one chance. Either talk about it or I'll embarass you so much that you won't be able to leave your apartment ever again,'' JJ threatened.

''You wouldn't. I thought you were my friend.''

''I am your friend and I love you to pieces Em, but sometimes you need prodding in the right direction. So, what's it gonna be?''

''He was amazing,'' Emily admitted, accepting that would JJ was willing to do to her was a fate worse than death. ''He really was.''

''Yay! Finally you got laid in for the first time in like what five years?'' JJ squealed, her voice getting really high. She was more excited about this than Emily was.

''Four actually JJ! And we did it four times!'' she boasted.

''Four?'' She noticed people looking again and whisperd ''Four?''

''Ya, four! And it was amazing every time!'' she emphazised, getting excited.

''Oh god Em, I'm so happy for you!'' squealed JJ again, hugging Emily.

Hotch noticed JJ and Emily squealing like schoolgirls and jumping up and down. On a crime scene. They were supposed to be professional.

''Girls, you are on a crime scene. Please down your behaviour,'' Hotch scolded.

''Sorry Hotch, we just got a bit uh excited,'' Emily blushed.

''Just as long as it doesn't happen again.''

''It won't.''

Hotch stalked off and JJ whispered ''Oops.''

Mick came back over and took Emily's hand. ''I think we can go now babe. We've done all we can.''

''Oh finally. See you JJ.''

''Bye Em. Have fun you two,'' JJ teased. Emily knew what JJ was implying. ''Tame that dirty mind of yours JJ!''

''Ha, never! Just wait until I tell Garcia! She's got the dirtiest mind around!''

''What did you say to her Em?'' asked Mick.

''She made me talk about last night. Don't worry it was all good.''

''Good. I wouldn't want anyone to think I was lacking in that department.''

''Oh you are so not lacking,'' complimented Emily, squeezing in tighter to him.

''And what did you tell her about this morning?''

''I think we should just keep that as a secret between the two of us.''


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Emily walked into work the next day with a huge smile on her face. Mick had stayed again last night and things couldn't be better. She had almost forgooten she had found a body yesterday when Hotch came up to her and ruined her happiness. ''Prentiss, meeting in five on the conference room. Oh, and get JJ.''

Disappointed at not being able to get her morning coffee Emily trudged to JJ's office, suddnely losing all her energy. She knocked on JJ's door. ''Come in,'' said JJ's soft voice clearly under strain.

The blonde was surrounded by files and she looked like she could tear her hair out. Or eat it, Emily remembered.

''Oh hi Em, I've no work whatsoever. Come in and have a long chat,'' joked JJ but neither of them was laughing. JJ often compensated with humour. With this job you had to, to keep the horrors they saw from eating away at you you had to see the lighter side sometimes.

''Sorry JJ, Hotch needs us in the conference room.'' She hated to separate JJ from her work but the girl needed a break. She looked like she was working off two hours sleep and three pots of coffee. And anyway, Hotch needed them and he had sounded grimer than he usually did.

''Uggh, what for? Our meetings aren't till ten!'' JJ groaned, sighing and putting her hands on her head. She needed sleep, and badly. Coffee was only so good for a while. After the high came the low and JJ was definitely in a low.

''He didn't say. He just said to get you.''

''Fine,'' grumbled JJ standing up from her table knocking off a few files. ''Shit.''

''Leave them Jayje,'' Emily advised. Hotch would kill them if they were late.

They were the last to gather in the conference room. Everyone else was in their usual positions but they looked just as puzzled as Emily and JJ as to their reason to being called here. If it was a case, JJ would know about it.

''Hotch, what's all this about?'' asked Morgan. He was a little irratated as he was in the middle of some banter with Garcia when Hotch called him here. He didn't like it when people got between him and his baby girl.

''Emily,'' replied Hotch.

Five pairs of eyes turned to stare at Emily. ''What did I do?''

''You uncovered a serial killer who has been operating in four different states for the last three years. The DNA found on the body you discovered yesterday matches twelve other samples found on victims in Virginia, Pennsylvania, New York and Kentucky. You just discovered a serial killer.''

''Emily found a body yesterday?'' asked Reid totally confused. That didn't happen a lot.

''Ya she found a body in some bushes while she was out on a date with Mick,'' replied Garcia. Emily knew JJ was going to tell her.

''Mick who?'' asked Reid naively. He was completely lost. Had he missed something?

''Mick Rawson. From Cooper's team,'' responded Morgan looking at Emily teasingly. ''Right Prentiss?''

''Emily's dating Mick Rawson?''

''You didn't know?'' asked JJ. Oh great, thought Emily. Why don't they all just get involved in the conversation.

''No. How long has it been going on for?''

''Three weeks and four days,'' Garcia answered excitedly. They all stared at her. ''What? I'm just happy my raven haired warrior princess has some love.''

''Ok, can we stop talking about my private life now? Thanks?'' said Emily hurriedly trying to change the subject.

''So, how are things between you and Mick?'' asked Morgan tauntingly.

''Derek, I am surrounded by a whole buliding full of federal agents who are all armed. I'm not going to do anything stupid. But once we are outside work, well that's another matter,'' Emily sneered.

''Ooh, ok.''

Reid still amazed Emily was dating Mick Rawson said ''Where did you find the body Emily?''

''Eh I think it was Greene Street. I'm not sure though. It was pretty far off the path. It was deep into the bushes. From the smell I'm guessing she was there a long time. Have they ID the body yet?''

''Natasha Summers. She had just graduated high school and began work experience in a salon.''

''And thre was twelve other victims right?''

''Yes, twelve.''

''Ok, I'll do the geographical profiling,'' said Reid getting up and going to colour in a map.

''I'll help you,'' offered Morgan.

''Wait, were taking this case on Hotch?'' asked JJ.

''Yes, since Emily found the body she might be able to get a better insight,'' replied Hotch.

''Right,'' said Rossi satnding up,'' I'm going to have a look over the other cases, see if there's any other similarities other than DNA.''

''Ok. JJ, ring around the local departments covering the cases and try to get as much information as possible. Prentiss, I think you and I should go back to the crime scene.''

Everybody set to work, trying to catch this killer before he struck again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Emily and Hotch went back to the crime scene. The putrid stench of death and decay had been erased, replaced with a faint hint of sweat from the police officers and forensic investigators that were gathered there yesterday. The foliage around the dumpsite had been destroyed by people trampling on it constantly. The whole place just looked disturbed in general, like something still wasn't right.

''So you were walking past this spot when you smelled something off'' asked Hotch, getting down to business straight away. He wasn't fazed by this and Emily wasn't usually, but finding that body had unsettled her and she still felt uneasy coming back here.

''That's right,'' answered Emily trying to remember. It was only thirteen hours ago but it had felt like an eternity. All the questioning, providing statements, dealing with JJ, that had all taken an effect on her. She was fairly tired, and it was effecting her memory. Some details she could remember in precise detail, such as the smell, but others like why she was even there in the first place took a minute to recall. Emily coudn't help thinking it would be so much easier on everyone if Reid had found the body.

''You followed the smell and it led you here to the body.''

''Yes, well kind of. I tripped on that root there,'' Emily pointed out,'' and when I turned my head I saw the hand. The rest of her was covered until Mick pulled the branches off her.''

''The girl was naked. Thrown on the ground as if she was a piece of trash. This indicates the UnSub felt no remorse. He tried to conceal his crime too by covering the body up. The smell was strong, so she had been dead for quite some time. She didn't die here, so this was the dumpsite. How could he have gotten here without being spotted?''

''He could have gone round the back of one of those buildings there,'' said Emily pointing to some buildings in the distance. If nobody was there he could have easily gotten in.''

''Ok. You said Rawson and yourself were coming back from lunch. Did you go the same way you came back?'' inquired Hotch.

''Yes, why?''

''Could you have easily missed the smell?''

''I don't see how, it was really strong.''

''The body was dumped here while you were in the cafe.''

Emily was shocked. How had she not realised this earlier? She had tried to got through every second of that day and couldn't believe she had missed that. The body must have been dumped while they were in the cafe. It was impossibled to miss that smell.

''How long were you in the cafe?''

''About 45 minutes, give or take a few.''

''Right. So he goes around the buildings, drags the body over a good four hundred yards, carrying a body, that must have taken about five minutes. Dumps the body and covers it with leaves and branches.''

''The tree where the body was found underneath has no leaves falling from it. He must have gotten it from somewhere else.''

''Over there,'' Hotch pointed out.''So he carries back the leaves. The body's well covered so he had to make a few trips so that must have taken about fifteen minutes. That means he was here for about twenty minutes.''

''And who knows when he dumped the body? He might have just left when I found it.''

''Possible. We might get more from forensics. I think we've got everything we can here.''

As they hopped back onto the SUV and made the short drive back to Quantico Emily pondered on what Hotch had said. The killer had been at the crime scene a maximum of twenty minutes before they had. More than likely it was less. Then Emily thought she might be able to remember some more if she really tried. Forget the smell, she told herself, think of the sound, the ground, what the place looked like. There was something missing, but what was it?

''I want a cognitive interview.''

''Excuse me?''

''I want a cognitive interview Hotch. I might be able to remember something about the crime scene that I pushed to the back of my head.'' She was sure there was something, something she had missed. Maybe Mick had seen something she hadn't.

She flipped open her phone and dialled his number. ''Prentiss, who are you calling?'' asked Hotch. She was acting strangely, asking for a cognitive interview and just acting strange in general. She wasn't usually like this. She must have got a shock yesterday, thought Hotch.

''Mick. He might remember something I don't.''

''Hello? Emily, what's up?'' came Mick's British accent through the phone. He was hoping she was calling to arrange a date but he had a feeling that wasn't the case.

''Mick, you know that body we found?''

''How could I forget?''

''It turns out she's a victim of a serial killer.''

''What?'' spluttered Mick, spitting out some of the coffee he was drinking. Prophet looked at him strangely from across the room.

''Ya I know, weird right? But I think you should come in because were handling the case.''

''How did you guys get it? I found the body too,'' Mick whined.

''Hey, I found it! You were just there when I found it. So are you coming in?''

''Any excuse to see you darling. I'll be in in about an hour.''

''Ok, see you then.''

''Bye Emily,'' flirted Mick bringing more looks from Prophet.

''Bye Mick,'' she flirted back, even though Hotch was in the car with her.

''You hang up first.''

''No, you hang up first.''

''No Em, you hung up first.''

She hung up.

''What? She hung up on me!'' shouted Mick.

''Ha ha Mick, I guess she had a better offer,'' laughed Prophet.

''She wasn't supposed to hang up! Has she ever played that game before?''

''I guess not.''

''Hey guys,'' came Gina LaSalle, Mick's pretty co-worker. He had flirted with her outrageuosly when he first joined the team but she never made anything of it. Kind of like Emily, but Emily went out with him. He had found a body with Emily.

''What's so funny?'' she asked.

''Mick's girlfriend hung up on him.''

''Oh, Emily,'' she grunted,'' She's not very nice Mick, she added, patting him on the back and walking off.

Prophet walked off also. ''I gotta get back to work.'' He walked back to his desk and sat down.

''She hung up on me!''


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

An hour later Mick Rawson walked into the BAU, Quantico. It was much bigger than the one he worked in. But he didn't care about what the place he looked like. He was only interested in finding one thing, one person.

That person was Emily Prentiss. But she was nowhere to be found. However he did find the tall twiggy guy over near the coffee pot looking at a donut. What did she say his name was? Shaun? Steven? Shane? Stewart? That was it, Stewart.

Mick walked over to Stewart and asked '' Hey Stewart, do you know where Emily is?''

Reid's brow furrowed. Who was Stewart? ''Uh are you talking to me?''

''Ya I am. So where is she?'' Mick was getting impatient. He thought Emily had said this guy was smart. He didn't sound so smart to him.

''First off my name is Spencer not Stewart. The name Stewart is English and means 'baliff', while Spencer is also English but means keeper of provisions.''

Ok maybe this guy was smart. But he didn't have time for this. ''Where's Emily?''

''I think she's in JJ's office,'' replied Reid, his attention going back to the donut.

Mick muttered his thanks and asked ''Where is JJ's office?''

''Up there,'' Reid pointed never looking up from the donut. Hmm the donut had 128 sprinkles. The average number of sprinkles in this pack was only 105. He'd have to fix his calculations.

Mick walked up to JJ's office. He passed a desk that he thought was Emily's. It was neat, tidy and had no touch of personilisation at all. Definitely Emily's. ''OMG don't you move one more step!'' Mick jumped at the voice and turned around. It was Emily's friend, the tech analyst. Mick groaned. He had heard stories about her.

''Mick Rawson! What are you doing here? Paying a visit to little Emmy hmm? Planning to surprise her?'' squeeled Garcia. Wow, that woman was loud Mick thought. How Emily put up with her he couldn't understand.

'' No, but if I was the surprise would be ruined. By the way I don't think they heard you over in LA!''

''Ooh touchy. You better be as good in bed as Emily said you were.''

''What has she told you?''

''Nothing! But now I have proof that you've slept together! I have to find Emily and ask her why she didn't tell me!'' I can't imagine why she didn't tell her thought Mick. That woman was an evil genius.

He watched Garcia run off in the opposite direction, her heels clicking along the floor. Where was she going? Mick continued up to JJ's office, hoping there would be no more distractions.

He rapped on JJ's door. ''Come in,'' he heard a strained voice say. He walked in. Emily wasn't there. ''Uh hi JJ, where's Em-''

''Emily?'' JJ finished for him. She never looked up from the file she was reading. One of the many files that littered her office. What was it about this place that made people not want to look at him? ''She is in Hotch's office, just down the hall.''

''Ta JJ,'' thanked Mick and headed for the door. He had just put his hand on the door handle when JJ said ''Mick?''

''Hmm?'' He turned around and faced JJ. She looked up from the file and looked straight at him with tired blue eyes.

''Don't hurt her,'' she said coolly.

Mick didn't say anything, he just had a confused look on his face.

''She hasn't had anyone in a long time and even if she won't say it, she really likes you. I love Emily and she's been through enough pain and I don't want to see her hurt again.'' JJ spoke like she really did care for Emily. He could understand where she was coming from. He cared for her too.

''Look JJ, I really like Emily too and I wouldn't dream of hurting her. Never. I-'' he sighed and stopped to think. He began to pace too. ''I think I love her JJ.''

JJ's face and eyes softened. The cold stare was replaced by a warm smile. She was pretty when she smiled. If he wasn't in love with Emily and if JJ didn't have a kid then, maybe.

''Make sure you tell her! If you don't I will! I don't think I'll be able to keep this secret for long!'' JJ grinned, the smile spreading and relief filling her. Emily was loved! That's all she ever wanted, JJ knew. And that's all JJ ever wanted for her friend. For her to be loved. And now that she had found a decent guy who loved her she could finally be happy. But if Emily didn't reciprocate his feelings then there'd be hell to pay!

''I will. I just have to find the right moment.''

''Make sure it's romantic and special. She might act tough but she's a hopeless romantic at heart.''

''I noticed. I am a profiler after all. Thanks JJ,'' smiled Mick and waved her goodbye.

JJ smiled again. She was so happy for Emily and happy that she was the one who brought this cute pair together. She was going to remind Emily of that on her wedding day.

After talking with JJ Mick felt better. He had accepted what he had known for a while now but had never really admitted it. Now all he had to do was tell Emily. She was going to kill him, but deep down he knew she loved him too. Or it could just be the arrogance seeping through again.

He eventually found Emily. The BAU was like a maze, and he kept getting lost. He had to go back to JJ to give out to her. She was not in Hotch's office. She then told him to try Room 12 and it had taken him twenty minutes to find the elusive Room 12. To his amazement, Emily was there.

He knocked on the door. ''Ello?''

''Mick!'' shouted Emily standing up and going over to him.

''Hi! You're late.''

''I know sorry,'' he apologised, '' I got lost.''

'Heh, that's ok. It took me two months to find my way around here easily. Come in.''

Hotch and Morgan were in the room too. There wasn't much in the room apart from a few chairs and a table. Hotch looked serious and glared at Mick. Morgan was relaxing in his chair and was smirking at the pair.

''I just did a cognitive interview. I knew there was something I was missing and the interview brought it back,'' explained Emily.

''What was it?'' inquired Mick. And why was he here? He didn't think he had any information regarding the crime scene. He was just focusing on Emily.

''I heard a twig snap,'' said Emily enthuasiastically.

''And?'' He was still fairly lost.

''And that means our UnSub was there only a few minutes before us!''

''And you think I might have heard something too!'' exclaimed Mick finally catching on.

''Yes! So will you do an interview?''

''Sure. If it'll help.''

''Oh it will help.''

''That's what she says anyways,'' groaned Morgan clearly bored.

''Morgan shut up! This could be vital! You might remember something that could tell us something about the UnSub!''

''Jeez ok! I'll do the interview just calm down woman!'' shouted Mick. Emily was frightening when she was hyper.

''Great! Now sit down,'' she commanded.

''Yes ma'am. Is she always like this?'' he asked Morgan. The older profiler had known her for longer.

''No, I think it's just when she's around you,'' he responded jokingly.

''Morgan do the interview!'' she instructed. Wow she was really in to this case. Something Mick found really attractive. He'd have to call over later.

''Ok woman! Calm dowm! This is all your fault,'' Morgan accused Morgan.

Five minutes later after Emily had calmed down and was sitting in a safe position where she couldn't hurt anybody Morgan began the interview.

''Ok so Emily ran into the bushes. You followed her. What did you smell?''

''That horrible smell I'm sure Emily has described to you in detail. It made me feel uneasy, sick. I wanted to leave but Emily being Emily was stubborn and refused to leave.''

''Hey!'' Emily shouted.

''Pipe down Emily!'' Morgan ordered. Emily obeyed and shrank down into her chair.

''So the smell was disgusting. Could you smell anything else?''

''The trees. You know that kind of woody smell?''

''Ya I know. What did you hear? Apart from Emily of course.''

''Well Emily is rather loud so not much. I heard cars, horns beeping, a dog barked. Wait, I heard a cough. I definitely heard a cough!''

Emily's eyes brightened and she sat upright. Before she could even open her mouth Hotch glared at her warning her to keep quiet.

''A cough? What type of cough?''

''A kind of chesty cough.''

''Ok good. Anything else?''

''No, not really. Emily kept stumbling over roots and I fell back a bit because the smell was making me nauseous. Then I heard Emily fall.''

''Ok I think we've got everything. Thanks Mick.''

''No problem man.''

''A cough! So our UnSub's got a cold! How far in did you hear the cough Mick?''

''Near the end I think.''

''Right, so the UnSub couldn't have been far away anyway if I heard the twig snap and you heard the cough.''

''We just missed him.''

''Dam! If only you hadn't ordered that cheesecake.''

''What? You ordered about five desserts! Don't blame this on me!''

''Aww they're having a lover's quarrel! How sweet!'' teased Morgan.

''Shut up Derek! How did we go on from this?'' asked Emily.

''We analyse the other crime scenes and build a profile of our UnSub. Did you and Reid get anything from the geographical profiling Morgan?''

''Nothing. Our guy is all over the map. No consistencies whatsoever.''

''Right. I'll go talk to Dave and see if he's found any similarities. Morgan you come with me.''

That left Mick and Emily alone together. As they were leaving the room Emily could have sworn Hotch winked at her.

''I can't believe they left us alone together,'' Mick said seductively.

''They must trust not to do anything,'' Emily replied as Mick wrapped her up in his arms. ''There are cameras in here you know. And a pervy tech analyst who likes to watch.''

''Really?'' said Mick as his lips moved to Emily's neck. ''Then let's give her something that'll fog up her computer screen.''

''Mick, I'm serious she's probably watching now.''

''I don't care. I want people to see.''

''Ya well I don't. Not her anyway.'' She pushed Mick off her and backed away from him. ''But I do know a few blind spots.''


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Emily and Mick walked back into the bullpen ten minutes later. Emily's hair was slightly messed up even though she had tried her best to fix it. Mick had a stupid grin on his face. Emily thought he might as well proclaim it to the world with the obviousness of that grin.

''Well well well, where have you two been?'' asked JJ who had come out from her office for some much needed coffee.

''Eh I was giving him the full tour,'' replied Emily quickly. She had pre-thought an excuse.

''Oh right. So Mick where did she take you?'' JJ asked mischieviously, seeing through Emily's poorly thought out excuse.

''Umm she uh.. took me downstairs and uh.. upstairs,'' Mick responded nervously. JJ was staring at him and making him squirm.

''I took him to the conference room and out by Garcia's office, around to the bathrooms and locker rooms, a few other places.''

''Oh that's nice. What was your favourite part Mick?''

''Uh the bathroom?'' Emily glared at him. Everything was going so well. ''What? I really had to go.''

''Did you take him outside Em?''

''What?''Emily replied. Shit, she'd noticed the hair.

''Did you take him outside? Your hair's kinda messed up.''

''Ya, I had to get something from my car''

''What was it?''

''Jeez Jayje, what's with all the questions?'' Emily said trying to laugh it off.

''I'm curious,'' answered JJ.

''Garcia has rubbed off on you. Bye now!'' mutterd Emily and she dragged Mick over to her desk. That was a close one.

''The bathroom? Seriously? That's the best you could think of?'' scolded Emily.

Mick noticed a bead of sweat forming on her forehead. That was either from the close call with JJ or frustration. ''I'm not good at thinking on my feet ok?''

''Fine. Let's just hope she believed it,'' sighed Emily. She looked down at her file tray. Dam she had a lot of work to do. And there was no way she could get it done with a distraction in the form of Mick Rawson hovering over her.

''She's not stupid. She could see right through it.'' Mick replied sitting down at Emily's desk. He started playing with a souveneir on her desk.

''I suppose it's not that big of a deal really,'' breathed Emily getting back to work.

What was the reason they gave again for the UnSub feeding his victims? What was it? Grr she couldn't think with Mick sitting there playing with a snowglobe and looking at it with an adorable look on his face. Then he looked up and smiled at her. Why did he have to smile? Did he want her to get fired?

''Mick, you know I like spending time with you but-''Emily began before she was interrupted.

''I'm distracting you aren't I?'' Mick smiled.

''Kind of,'' she admitted,''Sorry.''

''It's alright but I've nothing better to do. I got the day off. And I like looking at you.''

''I like being around you too but with you around there's no way I can do any work. You're too dam distracting,'' Emily stated. With his accent, his adorable shaking of the snowglobe and his warm breath caressing her skin made it impossible to work.

''How about I go home and start dinner? You'll be home soon right?''

''With you making dinner? Definitely if I want my apartment not to be burned down.''

''I won't burn your apartment down. But I will make you the most amazing, taste bud pleasing meal you've ever had in your life,'' Mick promised.

''I'll hold you to that!'' Emily laughed. Mick stood up and Emily kissed him goodbye, not embarassed any more.

''Bye Em.''

''See you,'' she replied watching him walk away. Dam, he had a nice ass.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Emily turned the key in her apartment door and was immediatly hit by a gorgeous smell. It smelt kind of spicy, and Emily loved spicy food. She crept in quietly closing the door softly behind her.

''Hey Em.'' Not softly enough.

''Hi Mick,'' she replied. Mick walked over to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. ''I hope you didn't miss me too much Em,'' he whispered cheekily.

''Oh my heart just broke the minute you left my desk. I watched you walk away with tears forming in my eyes and a hole forming in my heart,'' Emily said sarcastically.

''Ok smart ass, I get it. I missed you though,'' he sighed kissing her neck.

''Well at least you had dinner to occupy you. Speaking of said meal, what are we having?''

''Ah I was wondering how long it would take you to ask that,'' Mick smiled taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. ''This Emily is my special curry,'' Mick stated proudly. He had come up with the recipe one day while he was experimenting. His experiments were never that good but this one was an exception.

''Special curry?''repeated Emily.

''Yes special curry. And it's going to blow you away,'' Mick boasted.

''Oh really?'' Emily said sceptically. She wasn't raising her hopes too high. How many boyfriends had it been that said they were fantastic cooks for it to turn out that McDonalds had surpassed them? Too many. That was why she stayed to expensive restaurants.

''You don't believe me do you?''

''Hmm not really no, if I'm being honest,'' she admitted.

Mick shook his head. Women never believed him. He'd just have to prove her wrong. '' Taste it.''

''Uh I'll think I'll wait,'' she said smiling.

''Taste it.''

''Mmm no.''

He rolled his eyes and took out a spoon from a drawer. Placing some of the curry in it he handed the spoon to Emily. ''Taste it.''

''Ok,'' she took the spoon and tasted the curry. Mick watched her face, hoping it would give something away that her words wouldn't. ''Well?''

''Wow. That is divine,'' she admitted scooping some more into the spoon.

''Told you,'' he bragged. He knew she'd love it and he was always right. ''Hey! Slow down, there'll be none left,'' he playfully scolded.

''Sorry,'' she apologised walking over to him and kissing him, ''It's just so good.''

She started off with a light, chaste kiss put then she pushed his lips apart and the kiss became deeper, more passionate. She felt the warm touch of Mick's tongue against hers as they danced together in their respective mouths. Her hands became entangled in his hair and his moved down to her slender hips. He pulled Emily closer and pushed their bodies together, leaving little or no space between them. One hand moved to Emily's silky neck and began controlling her movements, pushing her more towards him. The other hand slipped under her shirt, massaging her taut stomach.

Emily pushed Mick up against the counter, leaning over him. She took off his jacket and threw it on the ground. One hand moved to his belt buckle and she began opening it. Mick began unbuttoning her shirt. It didn't take him long, he was skilled at removing clothing. By the time he was finished with her shirt she had opened his belt buckle.

Mick pushed back Emily's shirt off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Then he began work on her bra. Emily pulled down the zip of Mick's pants and dragged it to the ground. She slipped a hand under his shirt to feel his defined abs, and then she pulled the shirt over his head. Mick had succesfully unhooked her bra and let it fall behind her back. ''Mmm,'' he heard Emily mumble. ''Don't you have a guest bedroom downstairs?''he asked.

''Yep, come on,'' she took his hand and ran into the bedroom. After they were through their minds went back to the curry that was still cooking on Emily's stove. ''Uh Em?'' Mick said guiltily.

''Mm?'' Emily replied sleepily. That had worn her out.

''I think I just left my special curry cooking on top of your stove.''

''Shit! I forgot about that!''

''So did I! Come on!'' Mick ran out of the room naked while Emily put on the time to put on Mick's t-shirt to cover herself. ''Shit! It's boiled over everywhere!''

''I am not cleaning that up,'' Emily said walking back to the bedroom to get re-dressed.

''And I'm supposed to?'' Mick questioned.

''Your mess,'' Emily called out.

''You distracted me! If you hadn't kissed me then none of this would have happened Emily!'' Mick retorted.

''Oh ya blame me! That's a good way to please me!''

''Fine! I'll clean it up!'' Mick set to work. It was a pretty big mess. ''Emily?''

''I'm not cleaning it up!''

''I know! Just where do you keep the cleaning stuff?''

Emily walked back into the kitchen almost fully dressed again. ''What are you saying?''

''Where's the cleaning stuff?''

''In here,'' pointed Emily. ''You've got a lot of work to do.''

''Be quiet woman,'' Mick commanded snatching the cleaning supplies off her.

''Ooh touchy. What's the problem?'' Emily asked crossing her arms with silent mirth. JJ's sadistic tendencies were rubbing off on her.

''You got re-dressed,'' Mick grumbled, looking up from his work. ''I prefered you naked.''

Emily just glared at him and said ''Just finish up.'' She then walked back to the bedroom to complete getting dressed.

Ten minutes later, after nearly burning himself and spilling his special curry all over the floor Mick joined Emily in the bedroom. ''You're still here?''

''Yup,'' she replied staring into space. Mick thought if he hadn't said anything she wouldn't even know he was there.

''What's up?,'' he asked sliding onto the bed next to her. He put an arm around her waist and put his head down next to hers.

''That case,'' she said.

''Ugh Emily!,'' Mick groaned. ''Do you have to? I mean there's surely better things you can think of? Like me,'' Mick grinned giving her his most dazzling smile. She didn't even notice.

''The killer was there five minutes before us. Five minutes.''

''We couldn't have done anything Em. You know that.''

''I do, but I can't stop thinking about it. There's just something not right about this case.''

''It's just you. You feel like you need to solve this case, since you found the body.''

''We found it.''

''You weren't saying that earlier.''

''I didn't want you to steal my thunder.'' Mick laughed. It was amazing how she could make jokes even when she was in turmoil inside. Another thing he loved about this woman.

He began nuzzling her neck. This was the moment. He knew it. He had to say it. Now or never.

''Emily I love you.''

Now he had gotten her attention. ''What did you say?'' she asked. Her eyes were wide and she looked shocked. He regretted saying it now.

''I love you Emily. I have for a long time now. I think it was a love at first sight. I know I've been a bit of a player before but I've changed since I met you. I'm ready to settle down, to have a life with you,'' he admitted. He hoped pouring his heart out wouldn't break it.

''Mick...,'' Emily rambled. She was speechless. This was a huge shock. They had just been going out less than a month and he said he loved her.

''Em if you don't feel the same, it's ok. I understand. I can give you time,'' he promised her.

She just kept on looking at him, mouth slightly ajar, her big brown eyes round and wide.

''Say something, please Emily say something,'' he pleaded with her. This waiting was worse than rejection. Every second felt like an hour, every minute a day.

Emily stood up and began pacing. ''You love me?' Emily asked just for clarification.

''With all my heart and until the day I die.''

Emily stood still and looked at him, straight in the eye. Then she cracked a smile. ''I love you too.''

Mick's heart filled with joy and went from his mouth back to its proper position. She loves me! he thought. Life had a meaning. And it was Emily Prentiss.

''Really?''

''Ya! I just never realised it until you said it,'' she smiled. He was cute when he couldn't stop smiling. And if things went this good all the time, then she might get the chance to look at that face everyday.

''Emily!'' Mick rushed over to her and pulled her in to the best hug she ever got. He began kissing her neck. In between kisses he said ''I promise to love you everyday of my life. I'll never hurt you. I'll be faithful to you''

''Are you done talking?''she asked him.

''Ya,'' he replied with a devilish glint in his eyes. They then fell into bed together and enjoyed the night of their lives.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was Saturday. Emily's favourite day of the week. No work, no early mornings and she was born on a Saturday. It was a do nothing day, where she did well.. nothing. And she loved it.

All the horror, all the evil they faced during the week was forgotten on Saturday. On Saturday it was like she had any other menial office job and the evilest thing she faced was the coffee running out. There was no such thing as serial killers, cases or Strauss. There was such things as JJ and Garcia though. Saturday was usually the girl's day out or night out depending on their plans.

Emily woke up this Saturday in a strange room. It looked oddly familiar, she had definitely seen it before.'' Oh no!'' she thought.'' We've a case. I'm in a hotel room.''

She sat up straight in the bed and looked around the room. There was no briefcase, no files scattered around the place and no suitcase. Then she thought she must have stayed at JJ's. That happened sometimes whenever anyone of them got too drunk to go home. And Emily had a habit of drinking too much.

Then she saw the shhets of the bed huddled around a figure. All the memories came flooding back in that moment. The figure was Mick, and they were in her downstairs spare bedroom. They couldn't contain their passion last night and ended up here as it was the nearest room. Mick had made his 'special curry' and they got a bit... distracted and it ended up spilling all over the stove. There was something else too, but what was it?

Mick stirred. Emily's sudden movement must have woken him up. ''Em? Are you awake?'' he mumbled, his mouth blocked by the pillow.

''No, I'm fast asleep,'' she joked.

''Ha ha very funny Em. What time is it?''

''Time you got a watch,'' she replied snarkily.

''What is it with you and the bad jokes today? It's not April Fool's Day, is it?''

''First of all Mick, it's January. And I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm usually hilarious,'' she said with mock horror.

''I'm the funny one,'' he said as he dragged her down on to his lap. ''Last night was amazing,'' he whispered in her ear.

''Ha! Now that was a good one! You are the funny one!'' she laughed. She was getting revenge. Nobody said she wasn't funny and got away with it.

''I'm serious Em. Best night of my life!''

''Oh Mick! You just crack me up you do! Ha ha ha!''

''Can it Em! I am trying to have a momoent with you!''

''Oh Mick! You're so funny! Ha ha ha!'' Emily laughed, her eyes watering from laughing so much.

''Ok Emily you've had your fun now stop. Please,'' he pleaded giving her his best lost puppy impression.

''Fine I'll stop. You win,'' she conceded. His puppy face was just too darn cute.

''That's my girl. Now I know why I fell in love with you.''

Oh yeah, that was the other thing. They had said they loved each other. Ooh she was in trouble now.

It wasn't that she didn't love Mick, she did, but it meant that the relationship was real. Emily was a bit of a commitment-phobe. She had always broken up with a guy if she felt it was getting too serious. She didn't want to get hurt. But with Mick, she was enjoying herself too much to notice the signs. She was blinded by love, and she was in for the long haul now. And instead of being afraid she was going to get hurt, she was afraid she was going to hurt him. He might act tough but inside he's vulnerable, just like anyone with this job.

That was a thing she loved about him. He understood her, and she understood him. They understood what the other person was going through if they had a tough case, they understood that they always had to travel and they understood that even though they dealt with some of the sickest people on earth, they loved their job.

Emily rested her head on his chest. ''I love you too,'' she whispered. She moved her head up his chest until she met his eyes. ''I mean it.''

Mick looked her straight in the eye, her beautiful eyes, and said ''I know Em. So what do you want to do today?''

''First I need a shower. You made me sweat last night.'' Mick leaned back into the pillow pleased with himself. He hadn't lost it. ''Mind if I join you in the shower Em?'' he asked cheekily.

''I do actually,''she retorted in a mock British accent. She could never get it right. Not the way he did it. That was another thing she loved about him, his accent. He made everything sound sexy and she loved it when he said her name in that irresistable accent.

Mick laughed and said ''You go have your shower. I'll make breakfast. A proper English breakfast, not that crap you call food.''

''Huh! Ok Brit! Wow me!'' she taunted. This better be good. He always came up with ways to show how much Britain was better than America.

''I will! Have your shower. The faster you get in, the faster you get out, the faster you get to eat my breakfast.''

Emily showered and came downstairs clad only in a dressing gown. She didn't want to wear just a towel, that would drive him mad.

There was a nice smell wafting from downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to find Mick dressed and whistling the God Save The Queen while he was slaving away over the frying pan.

''Hey Em. Ooh got anything on under that dressing gown?'' he asked.

''Nope, but hands off. I just got clean and I don't want you corrupting me,'' she smiled. Their flirty banter was one of the reasons they worked so well. And Emily really enjoyed it. He was fun to flirt with.

''Ok, I'll stay away. Now feast your eyes upon this,'' he said leading her to the frying pan.

''Uh Mick? What is half this stuff in here? I recognise the bacon and the eggs and is that mushrooms?'' she asked puzzled.

''Yes it is. And it is really nice. You see this here,'' he said pointing to a round thing that kind of looked like a small frankfurter. ''This Emily is a sausage. A proper sausage, not those shrivelly things you call sausages. One of heavens greatest delights that is. And this pointing to something circular that Emily couldn't describe ''Is black pudding.''

''Pudding? That's not pudding. Why would you want to eat pudding for dessert anyway?''

''It is pudding, just not as you know it. It's made from pigs blood-''

''Ok stop right there. I am not eating that,'' she stated. That sounded disgusting. ''Where did you get it anyway?''

''I brought it with me last night as well as the sausages and beans. Why don't you have beans in your house?'' Before Emily could answer he said ''And you are trying the pudding, even if I have to force it down you.''

''Ok.'' She didn't feel like arguing with him. And he would win anyway. With that accent and adorable puppy face she couldn't resist. ''I'll try the blood thing.''

''Excellent! Now over here we have fried bread.''

''Fried bread? Are you serious?''

''I am. Now I have to admit, it's not for everyone. It can make you feel sick.''

''Oh great. My boyfriend is trying to poison me. Is there anyone I can trust?'' Emily asked sarcastically.

''I'm not trying to poison you Emily. Just try it,'' he said offering her the bread.

''No, I'll feel sick.''

''I said you might. Now try it.''

Emily gave in and tried the bread. It was salty and it did make her feel sick.

''Well?''

''I hope everything else is nicer than that. Eugh, that's horrible,'' she said handing it back to him in disgust.

''I did say it wasn't for everyone. Ah, the eggs look done.''

Breakfast was actually nice Emily had to admit. Mick was very happy with himself, and couldn't stop smirking at her.

''What?'' she asked.

''You liked it,'' he smirked.

''So what?''

''I knew you would. I'm always right,'' he bragged emphasing the 'always'. ''Since I'm right, can I have a kiss?''

Emily knew there was an ulterior motive. There always was.

''Fine, but only because you made breakfast,'' Emily clarified.

''Ya ya, now come over here so I can kiss you properly.'' Emily gladly obeyed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Emily got dressed upstairs. While she was away, Mick looked through the contacts on her phone. He scrolled down the screen until he found JJ's number. He copied it onto his own phone. That would be useful later.

Emily came downstairs again to find Mick perched on her couch, watching T.V. ''Comfortable couch isn't it?''

''Ya, wanna come join me?'' he asked smiling at her. When she was in the room he had no interest whatsoever in the football. Anyway American football wasn't a patch on real football.

Emily walked over to the couch nad sat down next to him. He put an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear ''What do you wanna do today Em?''

''This, what were doing now is fine. It's perfect actually,'' and she leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips. The couple were enjoying the moment when there was a knock on the door.

''Ugh! Emily, who's that?'' Mick asked angrily. He did not like being interrupted when he was with Emily. Whenever he was with her, she was the only one that mattered. He did not like being reminded other people existed too.

''I don't know. I can't see through walls Mick,'' said Emily mockingly. Sometimes he could ask stupid questions. ''I'll go get it shall I?''

''Might as well.''

Emily went to answer the door but not before shooting a dangerous look at Mick. She unlocked her five deadbolts, being in the BAU had made her slightly paranoid and opened the door.

''Hey guys what are you doing here?'' It was JJ and Garcia. They were dreesed to go out. Both had their handbags and no sign of a briefcase on them.

''We wanted to surprise you by taking you ouy for lunch,'' JJ smoothly replied.

''And then shopping!'' squealed Garcia.

''Oh ok, I'll just go get my coat ok?'' Emily said. Now she had to get rid of Mick without them noticing. Hmm, climbing out the balcony maybe?

''Ok we'll wait inside while you go get your coat,'' JJ smiled, putting on her best innocent blonde haired, blue eyed look. She was planning something.

''Uh maybe it's better you wait out here. My apartment is a bit messy, don't want you thinking I never clean up,'' she lied, hoping it would work.

''We don't mind Em. Sure, isn't Garcia' place always a tip?''

''Hey JJ!''

''Isn't always a tip Penelope? We don't mind at all how messy Emily's apartment is,'' JJ said smiling but nudging Garcia to get her point. ''Oh, always. I'm sure yours can't be as bad as mine Em.''

''Penelope your house is always spotless,'' Emily stated growing suspicious. Garcia wasn't good at playing along when she was excited. Which was nearly all the time.

''Huh ya because I always clean up when my girls are coming over!'' Garcia lied.

''Then how come JJ's seen it?''

''Uh she told me about it!'' JJ said covering for Garcia.

''I'll go get my coat,'' Emily scowled.

''Is there something you don't want us to see Emily?'' JJ smirked. Wow she looked evil.

''No. Why?'' fake-smiled Emily this time.

''Hm no reason. So nothing in there?''

''Nothing whatsoever.''

''Emily who is it? If it's Jehovah's Witnesses then tell them to fuck off,'' Mick called from the living room. His timing was impeccable.

''Well she was write about the something. But there is a someone,'' JJ said to Garcia. Then they both turned their heads to smile at Emily. She couldn't help but think of those creepy English twins on T.V. It was really terrifying.

''Uh I'll just go get my coat,'' laughed Emily hurriedly. She shut the door on them and buried her face in her hands.

''Em who is it?'' Mick asked walking over to her.

''JJ and Garcia,'' she whispered.

''Oh,'' he smiled. It wasn't as creepy as JJ and Garcia's but it still made Emily feel uneasy. ''Did you shut the door on them?''

''Yep. I have to go get my coat,'' mumbled Emily walking upstairs to get it. When she walked down a horrifying sight befell her eyes. Mick had let JJ and Garcia in and was talking to them. The sight sent a shiver down her spine.

''Oh Em! I hope you don't mind that I let the girls in,'' said Mick flashing his dazzlingly white teeth and deliberately thickening his acccent.

''No of course I don't'' glared Emily.

''So Em you ready to go?'' smiled JJ. This picture before her was just like a horror movie except ten times worse.

''Do we have to Jayje? I'm not ready yet,'' whined Garcia smirking at Emily. Why did her two best friends have to be so evil?

''No we can stay a little while longer right Em?''

''I hate you,'' Emily said through gritted teeth.

''Aww I love you too Em!'' So Mick..'' JJ began.

''Yes JJ?'' Even Mick was in on it. What were they planning?

''How is Emily treating you? Better than she treats us I suppose?'' she smiled but then whispered to Garcia ''Not that she'd have to do much than be nicer than that.''

''I can hear you you know.''

''She's brilliant. Best girlfriend I could ever have hoped for. And really good in bed too.''

''Mick!'' Emily shouted. Why would he say that?''

''What I'm just being open and honest about our relationship Emily! Which you haven't been. JJ tells me you never tell them anything about us. If they hadn't organised the first date would they ever have known about us?''

''If they hadn't organised that first date there wouldn't be an 'us'.''

''Why don't you tell them anything? Are you ashamed of me?'' asked Mick, his tone getting serious.

''No! It's just that I...'' she trailed off. She could say it in her head but it was harder in real life with three pairs of expecting eyes staring at her.

''Well?'' JJ almost accused crossing her arms.

''I was afraid I was going to get hurt. I have once before but it hurt too bad that if I ever felt I was getting too serious with a guy I ended it. If no-one but the two of us knew then it was like it never really happened. But with you it was different,'' she explained looking directly at Mick. ''I fell in love. I never noticed the signs and here we are. I've never gotten this far before. I don't know what to do.''

There was silence. She had expected JJ and Garcia to get up and do a happy dance but nothing happened. Nobody smiled, they just stared.

Finally JJ spoke. ''Is that true Em?''

''Yes it is. I fell for a boy called John Cooley when I was 15. He got me pregnant.'' Shock spread across JJ and Garcias faces at that but Mick remained unmoved. He already knew.

''My friend Matthew Benton helped me get an abortion.''

''Wait isn't he the guy that di-'' JJ stopped noticing her mistake.

''Died? That was him. After that it was over between me and John. I feel nothing for him now but it still hurt back then. I never wanted to feel that again.''

''Emily not all guys are like him,'' Mick said sympathetically.

''I know that now,'' she faintly smiled. ''But I didn't when I first met you.''

JJ and Garcia started smiling at the couple's cute moment. They only started dating but they were head over heels in love with each other. It was obvious to both of them.

''Well you know now,'' Mick smiled. His gaze became soft and he looked like regular Mick again.

''I do. And I'm sorry for not telling them about us. And I'm sorry for not telling you guys either,'' she apologised turning to JJ and Garcia. ''You guys are my best friends and I should have told you. I'm sorry.''

They both broke into wide smiles and JJ said ''It's ok Em. We forgive you.''

''Aww group hug!'' Garcai proclaimed, dragging all of them, even Mick, into a big bear hug. Emily and Mick linked hands behind Garcia's back. Now that they had Emily out of the way, it was time to threaten Mick.

''If you ever hurt her Mick Rawson I swear you won't ever walk again!'' JJ threatened.

''Ya you saw how she feels about you and if you hurt her then I will make it look like Mick Rawson never existed!'' Garcia threatened, dead serious.

''Ha, it's ok I wont. I feel exactly the same way about Emily.''

''I'm serious Mick! Hurt her and Mick Rawson will be wiped off the face of the earth!''

''And I've got a gun!'' JJ boasted.

''Mine was better Jayje.''

''I know,'' JJ admitted.

''Huh, ok we ready to go guys?'' Emily asked impatiently. She had solved the problem but still wasn't exactly comfortable about it.

''I think so ya. So Drumsons sound good?''

''Perfect,'' agreed Emily. ''Bye Mick. I want you out of here in an hour,'' she instructed but then gave him a peck on the lips to show she didn't mean it.

''Bye Emily. Have fun guys.''

''Oh we will Mick Rawson, you can bet on that!''


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Emily was surprised to find herself enjoying her day out with the girls. They had lunch in their mutual restaurant of choice, Drumsons, and then hit the shops. They hadn't been out together since the night they got called out to Alaska and they had a lot of shopping to catch up on. What Emily was even more surprised to find was that they hadn't said one word about Mick Rawson. Until they dragged her into a shop they've never been in before.

Since Emily was a profiler, her natural instinct was to look around and survey her new surroundings. Everywhere she looked she saw lace, frills, fish nets and stockings, mostly red. ''You brought me to a lingerie store?''

''Don't act so upset Emily! We have to treat Mick don't we?'' JJ smirked, her interest taken by a red negligie. ''Ooh Will would like that.''

''Oh JJ please! We don't want to hear!'' spluttered Emily. She did not want to know about her friend's sex life.

''Speak for yourself Em! I want to hear!'' Trust Garcia, the world's perviest tech analyst to want to hear about it. Emily felt really sorry for Kevin.

''Emily! He'd like this! It's really sexy and comes off in a hurry!'' JJ beamed very loudly causing half the store to turn and look at her.

Feeling her cheeks go red, Emily said ''Ok JJ not everybody needs to know.'' She gestured for JJ to quieten down. JJ got the message and said ''Ok sorry.''

''It is nice though JJ,'' she admitted. It was red, with black lace around the edges of it. It would make her legs look long and Mick was a legs man. ''Huh, it's the Manchester United colours, he'll love it,'' Emily laughed. Both of the other women turned to look at her. ''He likes soccer alright?''

''You gonna buy it?'' JJ asked.

''I don't know maybe,'' Emily said slowly. It was nice though and the more she looked at it the more she wanted it. ''Ok I'll buy it.''

''Yes Emily! Now we need some accesories!'' Garcia squealed. Who knew lingerie could be so much fun?

''Accesories?''

''Oh ya,'' smirked JJ, the two of them nodding their heads up and down evilly.

Their choice of accesories wasn't too bad. They picked out a matching robe for her to wear, a pair of panties, and some new perfume that was supposed to be ''irrestible.'' Emily had protested that she didn't need perfume for Mick to find her irrestible but they had fought back that it would ''ruin the romance.''

They exited the shop with at least a bag each. Emily had two, not of her own choice. JJ had one and Garcia nearly bought the whole shop. Boy, was she kinky.

''I think it's time for us to go home ladies,'' JJ said. There was groans from both Emily and Garcia, they didn't want to go. ''I'm sure Mick is missing you anyway Em.''

''You know what you should do Em? Put on the stuff before you go home and surprise him when you walk in the door!'' Garcia suggested.

''That isn't a bad idea.'' Emily pondered over it. He would like it. ''Ok can I go to your house to put it on? It's nearest.''

''Of course! Anything for my little wildflower!''

They went back to Garcia's so Emily could put on the lingerie. ''Don't put your clothes back on before we see you Emily!'' JJ had warned. ''Ya ya,'' she muttered. When she was out of earshot she muttered ''Perverts,'' under her breath.

''Wow Em you look AMAZING!'' JJ screamed when Emily came out from the bedroom. ''Seriously, he is going to be all over you. You look hot!''

''Huh, thanks guys,'' Emily smiled flattered and embarassed at the same time. ''Do you think he'll like it?''

''He will love it chicky!'' Garcia re-assured her in her unique way.

''He won't be able to keep it in his pants when he sees you,'' teased JJ.

''Ya, he'll be up faster than you can click your fingers!''

''Ok! Enough please!'' Emily asked slightly friends were weird, but she loved them and wouldn't change them for the world.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

''Remember to give us ALL the details Em,'' Garcia instructed. The girls were helping Emily prepare. She had never done anything like this before and wasn't exactly sure what to do. They had told her to be confident because apparently that oozes sexiness. They also told her to tease him and make him chase her. This was much more compicated than Emily thought it would be.

''Ok, so do you think you have it?'' asked JJ.

''I think so,'' answered Emily, slightly nervous. She wanted Mick to like this because Emily felt she had hurt him earlier. That wasn't her intention, she would never dream of hurting him. But talking about their relationship was awkward for Emily so she just avoided it. He said he understood but there was still hurt in his eyes as he said it. Emily never wanted to see that again.

''Ok, good luck then Em,'' JJ smiled. ''He'll love you I promise.'' JJ had caught the fear in her friend's eyes and re-assured her. Emily and JJ had gotten a lot closer recently and developed a tight bond. They were easily as close as JJ and Garcia were or even more.

''Ok I'm ready.''

Garcia and JJ just grinned watching her. '' Uh guys are you going to leave or do you want to watch?''

''Oh, bye Emily!'' Emily watched them walk down the hall and into the elevator. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and splashed on some more perfume. She then proceeded to walk in and surprise Mick.

But he wasn't there. ''Mick?'' she called out. She looked everywhere but there was no answer. There was no trace of him anywhere. It was like he'd never been here.

Emily flipped open her phone and dialled his number. The annoying ring tormented her until he finally picked up on the fourth ring. ''Mick where are you?'' she asked exasperatedly. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard his British accent on the other end of the phone.

''Emily, they found another body.'' The relief that was spreading over her body was quickly replaced by sadness. ''Where?''

''A few blocks from the BAU,'' he answered, his voice soft and caring. He knew how much this case had affected Emily and he was only bringing her bad news. The least he could do was try to comfort her.

''Do you want me to pick you up?'' Mick asked Emily as she spent a few moments speechless.

''Ya..tha..do that.''

Mick arrived at her place half an hour later. He pulled her into his arms on sight. She was clearly shocked. ''Are ypu serious about it being near the BAU?'' she asked hoping it was a mistake. She could tell by his eyes that it wasn't. ''I'm sorry Emily.''

They drove to the BAU. Hotch was already there with Rossi and Reid. He said Morgan was on his way and JJ and Garcia were inside making coffee for everyone. The scene was taped off. ''Can I see the body?'' Emily asked Hotch.

''Are you sure Em? You got a shock,'' siad Mick softly, never letting go of her.

''It's for your own good that you don't Emily,'' agreed Hotch.

''I need to see it,'' argued Emily. She knew this guy better than anyone and she could get more from it than anybody else. Except maybe Mick.

''Fine. Rawson you go with her,'' instructed Hotch. Mick didn't need telling. He would have insisted that he go with her.

They slipped under the yellow crime scene tape and walked to the body. She had been shot in the chest. ''Just like the others,''Mick whispered. Although this wasn't his teams case he still studied the photos and the evidence any chance he got. Anything to make it easier on Emily and her team.

''It was covered too. Except he used a blanket this time,'' Emily said staring at the body. This victim was very different to the other one. The one Emily found was a slim, young white woman while this one was a middle-aged Latino woman. It was like he was picking them at random. The other victims were the same. All races, both genders, young and old. He was off the map in his victimology.

The M.O was the same though. One single, clean shot to the chest. It had shattered an artery causing the victim to die quickly. It was an efficient, almost effortless kill. It was like he had been trained to kill.

Emily studied the body for a few more minutes while Mick stood in silence next to her, gripping her hand tightly. He was watching her instead of the body. ''The one we found was the only one not covered by a blanket,'' Emily remarked.

''The body was dumped near a lot of trees. It was probably more convenient to use the branches.''

''But if he brought the blanket with him, why didn't he use it?''

''Uh, I don't know really Em,'' Mick replied a little confused.

''He was watching us! He waited until we went into the cafe and then dumped the body. He covered it with leaves to pass the time. He wanted to nearly be caught. It was a thrill for him!'' Emily said excitedly.

''Emily,how did you come to that conclusion?'' he asked her. Her theory didn't exactly make sense. It was possible, but only slightly.

''Isn't a coincedence that the body was dumped while two federal agents were near?''

''Ya, it its but I don't think this guy watched us.''

''I think he did. Before we found this body nobody knew there was a serial killer out there. He was tired of not getting the attention he required and he did this to get our attention! He's a classic narcissist Mick!''

''Em I don't know.''

''It makes sense! What better way for your crimes to be found than for two federal agents to stumble across your latest victim! He knew we would make the connection. He knew!''

''Emily I think you want to believe this more than you actually do.''

''I do believe it! I know it's a bit far-fetched but it makes sense Mick! Please trust me on this,'' she pleaded with him. He could tell by her eys that she was serious.

''Fine, I believe you. We'll work with that theory.''

''Yes, I knew you would! Let's go tell the others.''

They crossed to the other side of the crime scene tape. They found Hotch talking to a detective. He excused himself when he saw them coming. ''Did you get anything?'' he asked.

''Hotch, I think this guy watched us and waited until we went inside the cafe to dump the body. He wanted us to find it so he would get the credit he was craving. He was sick of being in the shadows. He wants the press coverage. We should tell them it's a serial killer. He will keep on killing until he gets the credit,'' Emily explained.

''It's possible,'' Hotch said.

''I believe it Hotch. So does Mick, don't you?''

''Uh, ya,'' he agreed smiling at Emily but turned to Hotch and shook his head. He couldn't see it really.

''I think we should work on that theory Hotch. If it's true it could tell us a lot.''

''Ok, we can do that, but how did he know you were federal agents?''

''He knows us,'' Mick said. The sudden realisation of the fact chilled them all. They knew a serial killer.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 25

It had been two weeks since the last body had been found. They had told the press they were looking for a serial killer and also gave them the profile of the UnSub they were looking for. They profiled him as a narcissistic psychopath, who wants attention so badly that he kills. This means he was probably ignored as a child and is probably in a job where his full skills are being used. He was probably rejected by a love interest too and that one of the victims might be this love interest. The M.O suggests that since the kills are quick and efficient that he has been trained to kill, and might possibly have served in the military.

Mick and Emily's relationship has been going from strength to strength and are closer and more in love than ever. They had even toyed with the possibility of moving in together.

JJ, Emily and Garcia were discussing this very subject in JJ's office when there was a knock at the doot they recognised to be Hotch's.

''What is it Hotch?'' JJ called out.

''Another body was found.''

All three women stood up suddenly. ''I'll come to the crime scene with you Hotch,'' said Emily.

''I'll go with you,'' said JJ hurriedly grabbing her stuff. Garcia rushed to her office in case there was a call. They were out the door in 20 seconds.

They arrived at the crime scene ten minutes later. Mick was already there with Cooper. They were waiting for the other team.

''Did you go in yet?'' Emily asked Mick.

''Not yet, I was waiting for you'' he smiled weakly and squeezed her hand. Mick had been praying for the last two weeks that they wouldn't find another body. Emily was afraid that the killer could be anyone and finding a body would only bring back the case. But being as stubborn as she was, she looked fine was determined to find this guy.

He lead Emily, Hotch, JJ and Cooper into the crime scene. An officer pinted out the direction of the body. When they reached the body they all stood around in a circle. The body was covered in a blanket and Hotch pulled it off. Emily could feel Mick shake beside her. ''That's my sister,'' he whispered, his face contorting in pain. His knees gave out and he fell to the ground beside Emily. She knelt down and hugged him. She had never seen his sister before but there was similarities between Mick and her.

All eyes turned to Mick as he started to cry in Emily's arms. Tears formed in Emily's eyes too as the seriousness of the situation sank in. Mick kept saying ''That's my sister.'' Cooper covered the body back up. Even JJ started started to well up as she watched Emily comfort a distraught Mick. Their sister-like bond had gotten stronger too as Emily became more open about her and Mick and it hurt JJ to see Emily like this. She had also gotten to like Mick too. She loved the two of them together. They were the perfect couple and for a tragedy like this to hit them was heartbreaking. She hoped their relationship would survive.

Mick continued to sob into Emily's arms. Emily herslef was wracked with sobs as she watched her lover fall apart. A tearful JJ led them away from the body and back over to the SUV. She left Mick still crying into Emily in the backseat of the car. She walked over to Hotch and said ''I think Emily's right about the killer knowing them.'' JJ had always supported Emily on this and this was proof.

''So do I. It's too much of a coincedence for it not to be true,'' Hotch agreed. JJ bit on the chain of her necklace and glanced back to Emily and Mick. He would have to tell all his family about this. She just wished she could help him somehow.

Back at the car, Emily was struggling to find the words to say to Mick. He was overcome with grief, naturally, and she didn't know what to do. She could handle a relative of a victim but it was different when she was in love with the grieving relative. She didn't know much about Mick's sister, which she took was his sister Kerry by the words he was sobbing, but she did know that Mick and Kerry were very close. He had told her all about her and her children, Jake, Daniel and Sarah and he always had a gleam in his eyes when he talked about those kids.

''Emily?'' Mick coughed. His crying had mostly stopped now he had gotten over the initial shock.

''Yes Mick?''

''He knows us. He knows us. You were right all along,'' he sobbed, the tears starting up again.

''I wish I wasn't,'' she replied, Mick's tears starting her off again.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 26

The days that followed Kerry's death were dark and quiet. Mick had stayed at Emily's apartment every night. He was glad she was there just to hold. Both Emily and Mick had taken days off on the insistence of Hotch and Cooper. JJ came around most days to check on them. Even Morgan had arrived with Garcia one night. Some of Mick's team had called around too. Cooper came in once and Prophet had been in twice.

The day of the funeral came all too quickly. Mick had phoned his parents and other sister in England and they had arranged to come over immediatly for their daughter's funeral. They were staying in Emily's spare bedrooms. A lot of Mick's cousins had come over too and were staying at a hotel nearby paid for by Emily.

Kerry's funeral had been paid for by the bureau. It was their way of showing their sympathy for Mick and his family. And Emily. Mick regarded her as family now.

All of Mick's team had showed up and other agents from his unit came too. All of Emily's team came as well, and so did any other agents Mick became friendly with. These were mostly women. The women of the BAU were captivated by his British charm and accent and secretly hated Emily for snapping him up. Even Strauss had come.

All the mourners stood by the graveside as the priest said the last few prayers. Emily kept a firm grip on Mick's hand and never left his side throughout the day. He didn't protest. he just held her hand tighter. They said nothing to each other all day. Their actions said it all. The way she stood beside him and held him as he broke down giving the eulogy, the way he never let go of her throughout the ceremony, and the way he couldn't look at anybody except her, because he was too afraid to look at anybody else. Anyone who looked at them could tell that they were in love, and would do anything for each other, even though they'd only been together for just over a month.

At the afters, they never left each others side. Even when Emily asked if he wanted to go talk to his relations he refused. He just wanted to be with her. Only she would numb the pain. He didn't say much either, he just sat there brooding and nursing a beer. Emily watched him and began worrying about him. When she said she had to go to the bathroom, that was the first time they were apart all day. Emily went over to Mick's mother and shared her worries. '' Jane, I'm worried about Mick. He's not saying anything and he's just sitting there. He's not even drinking his beer.''

Jane smiled weakly and said ''Oh Emily that's just his way of dealing with things. He did the very same thing at his grandfather's funeral. It was nice of you to think about him though. You're very good for him Emily and you're a lovely person too.''

''I just wish we met under different circumstances,'' Emily said. She said goodbye and went to the bathroom. When she came back Mick was still sitting in the exact same position. ''Mick, are you ok?''she asked. She knew it was a stupid question but she was worried about him.

''Ya, I'm fine Emily,'' he responded looking up at her and giving her the exact same weak smile his mother gave her a few minutes ago.

''Then why aren't you talking? I want to help Mick,'' she said softly, taking his hand.

''I just... I just... I want to catch this guy Emily. I want to be out there looking for him instead of being here doing nothing.''

''Mick were doing our best. We will get him,'' she whispered. She didn't want anyone near to hear this. It was a private conversation between the two of them.

''I just hate the fact that he's out there, somewhere believing he's going to get away with this.''

''He won't. I'll make sure of it. Both of our teams are taking on the case now, that's double the power. People are looking for him Mick. He won't get away with this,'' she re-assured him. He softened up a bit and took a swig of beer. ''You always know how to make me feel better Emily.''

She didn't reply. She didn't have to. They both knew that they were going to catch this guy and make him pay.


	26. Chapter 26

Days passed. Mick's family left one by one, and eventually Emily's apartment was quiet again. The only inhabitants were Emily and Mick, who had moved some of his stuff to Emily's apartment. It was like he was a permanent lodger.

Emily didn't want him to leave. Even if he was miserable all the time, which was to be expected, he was a breath of fresh air around the place. He made it seem more like home. Before she met Mick, the apartment was like a temporary lodging. It was like a huge hotel room that already happened to have her stuff in it.

Mick's mood had improved slightly. He actually smiled once, and it was so sad that it was heartbreaking for Emily. Maybe if he went back to work it would help.

Three days after Mick's parents left, Mick looked up from his programme on T.V. to watch Emily who was making dinner. He had been toying with an idea in his head for a while and he thought it was about time he shared it with her.

''Emily?'' he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. It was the most intimate they had been in days.

''Ya?'' she replied smiling weakly.

''I think we should move in together. Properly. I know were ready for it. Throughout the... funeral, you were the only one who made me feel better. Losing Kerry has made me realise life is short. And I want to spend the rest of mine with you. I love you Emily and I want to take this step with you. I want to come home to you, sleep in your bed every night, wake up next to you every morning. It's ok if you don't want that too but-''

Emily put a finger to his lips. He had a habit of rambling when he got flustered. Emily looked into his dark eyes that hadn't shown an inch of happiness in days and said ''I would love to move in with you. I want all that too Mick. Are you ready though? Is this just because of ... what happened?'' she asked. She didn't want to hurt him and for all she knew he could just be caught up in the events of the last week. The grief could be affecting his judgement.

''I am. I really want this. Maybe this has given me a wake up call but that's it. I thought about this long before...well you know. Please Em, believe me,'' he pleaded, his eyes showing all his emotion.

''I do. When can you move in?'' she inquired, lightening the mood a little.

''You mean move in here?''

''Ya, I've never seen your place. For all I know you could live in a boat,'' she teased, but not making it too obvious. Just subtle enough to cheer him up a little.

''I don't live in a boat Emily. You can come see it now if you want, while you help me pack my stuff,'' he grinned, showing the first real smile in what seemed like eternity. Emily missed his smile. That lopsided, arrogant smirk of his was one of his major selling points. All the defenced he put up fell when he smiled as his eyes grew soft and lost the cockiness that was usually present in them. On this occasion though, sadness was replaced by joy as Emily and Mick took the first big step towards spending their life together.

She helped him pack for the rest of the day. His apartment was cozy, a considerable amount smaller than Emilys. Then again not everyone had an ambassador for a mother.

Emily was glad he was coming to hers. She couldn't imagine living in this place. It was just too small. It wasn't that she was shallow, she was just used to living in the lap of luxury. And anyway, it was a typical bachelor pad. Slightly messy, and who knows how many women slept in that bed. She didn't even want to think about it.

At eight, they gave up and collapsed on the couch together. They still had a few days work ahead of them but they had gotten the majority of the kitchen packed. Mick ordered a pizza and they sat in front of the T.V. watching a horror movie and drinking beer. Emily agreed to spend the night at his place, because she wouldn't get another chance.

The bed was comfortable, not her bed comfortable, but still cosy. The best bit was having Mick wrapped around her. It was like she was engaging with him for the first time since the funeral. He kept her warm and nuzzled her neck throughout the night. He held her tightly, as if he was afraid that if he let go, he would lose her too. It was that moment when Emily vowed to catch this guy quickly, not for her, but for Mick's sake. Because you would do anything to help the ones you love, and Emily loved Mick more than anything in the world.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

They had finished moving the last of Mick's things over to Emily's apartment. Emily always understood why people had said the most stressing things in life were getting married and moving. She had moved enough to know that.

But she never had to do the moving herself. There was always servants, professional movers, anyone. She never had to do all the hard grafting herself.

Although Mick had offered to do all the lifting and carrying, Emily was stubborn and wanted to do it herself. Anyway, she wanted to see what it was like.

Mick had cheered up. Having a goal made some of the grief go away. He was smiling, laughing, flirting with her and it was like having the old Mick back. But his eyes told a different story.

Although they didn't look as melancholy as they did last week, there was still grief and sadness there. That was to be expected, his sister had only died less than two weeks ago. Emily didn't expect him to forget about her so quickly.

But now that they had moved all his stuff over, they had to un-pack it. That was at least another two days work.

But they made the most of their time together. They still had time off, Mick for grieving and Emily for support. They worked well together, and they twisted and darted around each other like a well-oiled machine. They had all his stuff packed away neatly in just under three days.

''I think that's it Em,'' Mick said breathlessly. He was worn out from all the un-packing. Men aren't meant to put stuff in drawers neatly. But whenever he did Emily gave out to him. At one point she hit him with a shoe she was holding. From then, he stayed away from her whenever she had a dangerous object in her hand.

''Yep that's it. I think I'm gonna miss it.''

''Really?''

''No. What are you doing with your place so?'' Emily asked, placing her arms around his neck.

''Sell it I guess. What else could I do with it,'' he replied. He put his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him. Luckily, her hair was tied up and her neck was free. Mick started placing hot, soft kisses on her exposed neck.

''You could lease it,'' Emily said moaning at the kisses he was giving her. Dam, he knew how to kiss.

''Look Em I don't want to think of that right now. I'm tired, I'm sore and I have a very beautiful woman standing in front of me and I'm finding it VERY hard to control myself. And anyway I don't fancy being Lord of the Manor. I'm selling it,'' he sighed in between kissses.

''Hmm Lord of the Manor..,' Emily contemplated. ''Now that I'd like to see.'' She couldn't help imagining him in posh clothes demanding rent and being all lord-like. It was a nice thought.

''You have an over-active imagination Em,'' Mick said in reply. ''You know what I'd like to see?''

''What?'' she flirted, giving her best sultry smile. Then she realised he couldn't see her face.

''You. No clothes on. Waiting on the bed for me.''

''Uhh.. fine. But I'm only doing this because I love you,'' she smiled pulling away from him. ''But why would I be waiting for you?''

''Because I have to pee. Back in a minute babe,' he said quickly kissing the top of her head and running to the bathroom. Emily laughed and began to undress.

Mick came back from the bathroom to find a stunning sight before his eyes. He hadn't expected her to actually do it. Emily was lying naked on her bed, their bed, surrounded by silky sheets. Her creamy skin matched the sheets and if it wasn't for her dark hair and sexy longing eyes you wouldn't be able to separate her from the sheets. She raised out one hand and gestured with her finger for him to come join her. He didn't need telling twice.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Another body had been found. This one was twenty miles outside the city. It was also a man this time.

''This is completely random. There has to be something that these people do to rile the UnSub in some way. He'd hardly be picking them up at random and then killing them,'' Rossi remarked looking down at the body. They still had no new leads. This guy was good, but they were waiting for him to slip up.

''Maybe he has a wicked temper,'' suggested Morgan. '' Maybe they looked at him funny and he lashed out.''

''Possible. Whatever it is I don't think anyone is safe.''

While the men of the team were over at the body and surrounding area, Emily and JJ huddled under a tree wrapped in a blanket. It was nearly April but it was still freezing. Their teeth were chattering as they moved in closer together.

''W..wh..Why couldn't we have stayed in the c..c..car Em? Why did they se..s..send us here?'' JJ asked shivering. She wasn't used to such cold in March.

''They're me..me..m..mean Jay,'' Emily was so cold she couldn't even say the other 'J'.

''Ugghh! Why's it so co..co..cold? It's freakin March! Not December!''

''I know JJ. I'm f..f..feeling it too,'' Emily whispered through gritted teeth. Mick was away on a case, and there would be no-one at home waiting for her with hot chocolate and a hug. She'd have to do with the teddy bear he bought her for Valentine's Day.

JJ was going blue. Her skin was now nearly the same shade as her eyes. ''Ok Jayje, we better get you into the car before you die of hypothermia.''

''O...kk..ok.''

They made their way slowly back to the car when Emily stepped on something hard and nearly fell. ''Em you o..o..''

''Ya I'm ok Jayje. What is this? Oh my god,'' JJ turned to where her friend was staring. ''A gun?''

''The UnSubs. It has to be Jayje. Hotch! Over here! We found something.''

Hotch walked over to where they were standing along with Rossi and Morgan. Reid stayed at the body until he realised everyone was gone and joined them.

''What is it?''asked Hotch. Emily and JJ pointed at the ground. It was too cold to talk. ''Oh.''

''It might be the UnSubs,'' said Rossi. He bent down and picked the gun up with a gloved hand.

''Maybe he was in a hurry and dropped it accidently,'' commented Morgan.''Or he wanted us to find it,'' Emily said. All eyes turned on her. ''It makes sense.''

''She's right,'' Hotch agreed.

''Uh this gun is a Glock. A Glock 19 to be exact,'' Rossi added. Emily knew it looked familiar. She carried a Glock 19 too.

Again all eyes turned to Emily. ''What? You don't think I did it do you?'' she accused.

''No, it's just a coincedence that's all,'' Morgan saved. ''It is weird though. The serial killer you discovered uses the same gun you do.''

''But it's just a coincedence. I am NOT a serial killer.''

''Of course you a..a..aren't Em,'' smiled JJ. ''I'm going back to the car because I am freezing my ass off out here.''

Emily went with her back to the car. Later, when she was back home, she went upstairs to change into her warmest pyjamas. She took her gun out and put it in the drawer when she noticed something strange. Her back-up was missing.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

''You sure it's gone?'' Hotch asked. Emily met him in the corridor the next day to explain her findings.

''Positive. I checked every inch of my apartment. It is not there. I checked it twice. It's gone Hotch.''

Hotch stopped walking. ''This is bad Emily.''

Emily knew it was bad. He never called her Emily. The only people who did were Mick, JJ and Garcia. Hotch calling someone by their first name was a sure sign things were bad.

''I know Hotch. I've been thinking about this all night and I think the UnSub took it. What other reason would there be? The gun we found yesterday was a Glock 19 and my back-up Glock 19 is gone,'' Emily said. She was frightened. She hadn't slept at all last night, knowing that a serial killer had been in her house not even twenty four hours ago as it had definitely been there the previous night as she and Mick were going to bed. She had called Mick too asking if he had taken it when he left yesterday morning. He hadn't. It was there before he left.

''How could he have got in? Do you have a spare key outside the house anywhere? Under a doormat or in a plant or something?''

''No, I don't. I have five deadbolts on my door Hotch. Having this job has made me too paranoid to leave a key under a mat,'' she answered matter-of-factly.

''Then he had to get in some other way. Was anything else in the apartment disturbed?''

''Nothing. It was just the way I left it.''

''Hmm. This is mysterious. I'm assinging you protection Emily. You might be in danger.''

''I'm fine Hotch! I have a gun and Mick should be back shortly. I don't need protection!'' she protested.

''Yes you do. The UnSub knows you Emily. He mighn't seem like a threat but he is very dangerous. I would advise you to take up the offer of protection.''

''Fine,'' she gave in. Next, she had to inform JJ of her news.

''What? He was in your house? Oh god Em you and Mick are staying with me alright? There's no way I'm letting you back into that apartment,'' she insisted. Emily knew she's over-react.

''JJ I am not letting him force me from my home. I'm staying there. Hotch has offered to give me protection.''

''Take it!'' JJ said so forcefully that Emily jumped. ''Emily you could be in danger. I don't want you to get hurt. Protection is the next best thing to moving.''

''I know. And as much as I don't want it, I know I need it. And anyway Mick will insist on it.''

''You'll listen to him and not me?'' JJ smiled, taking some weight off the situation.

''JJ you know I highly value your opinion.''

''Ya well you could show it some time Em.''

''Ha, I guess you're right,'' said Emily smiling with her. JJ's smile was infectious. ''Oh and Jay?'' Emily had kind of gotten to like calling JJ Jay after not being able to say her mane properly yesterday. ''Don't tell Garcia. Or anyone else for that matter. I only want you, me, Hotch and Mick knowing. I don't want to scare them.''

''Emily you know she'll find out somethings wrong. And she won't let it drop until she does.''

''Maybe if we keep quiet about it she won't even twig something's up.''

''Emily, we are surrounded by profilers. People who read others for a living. They're gonna notice,'' JJ pointed out.

''Then I'll make something up. They don't need to know JJ.''

''Fine. I won't tell them. But if they figure something's up, which they will, I'm not covering Em.''

''That's ok JJ. I wouldn't expect you to.''

Emily left JJ's office and went back to work. But she couldn't concentrate. This UnSub was wrecking her head. It had gotten so bad Strauss had given out to her. Then again Strauss had it out for her ever since she refused to spy on Hotch. But she was even getting weird looks from Reid, who was usually oblivious to everything apart from his paperwork or one of the forty books he read a day.

She wanted Mick back. She wanted gim to hold her in his strong, warm embrace and tell her everything was going to be ok. Even if she knew it wasn't.

Mick sat at a table in the police department in Albany, New York. He couldn't focus on the case. His head was spinning with thoughts of Emily, of Emily hurt of Emily... he couldn't even bring himself to say the last one.

His team had noticed. That was why he was here, inside on his own, working on the profile while everybody else was out in the field.

The case itself was just a blur. He could hardly remember the details, never mind profile them. He just wanted to be with Emily, to protect her.

''Hey Mick you ok?'' It was La Salle.

''Wha-ya I'm fine thanks,'' he smiled unconvincingly.

''Mick, I'm a profiler. I can tell if something is wrong.'' She sat down next to him.

''It's Emily,'' he began. But then he remembered she told him to keep it quiet. ''She uh.. got some news.''

''Is it bad?'' she asked caringly.

''Kinda. I'm not sure. I need to talk to her.''

''Clearly,'' she said glancing down at the blank sheet of paper that was supposed to be their profile.

Mick started drumming his fingers on the table. ''Go to her Mick. I'll tell Cooper you weren't feeling well,'' she sighed.

''Thanks G. I owe you one,'' he said quickly. He packed up his stuff and grabbed his keys. He was just going to pack up his stuff at the hotel and it was off to the airport.

''Ya you do M,'' Gina sighed.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Mick stepped out of the taxi and walked up to the door of the Behavioural Analysis Unit in Quantico. Well, he actually ran.

The first familiar face he saw inside was that of Derek Morgan. ''Hey Derek,'' Mick said breathlessly. ''Where's Em?''

''At her desk. I thought you were in New York,'' he said.

''I was. Now I'm here. So, desk right?''

''Yep. She's been acting weirdly all morning though,'' he informed Mick. He had tried talking to her earlier and all he got was an insult and a pen thrown at his head.

''Ya well you would too if you found out that a serial killer brokie into your home Derek.''

''What? What are you saying a serial killer?''

Shit. She hadn't told them. He thought she would. They were on the case after all, and Derek was one of her best friends here, after JJ and the slightly frightening Garcia. ''She didn't tell you?''

''Tell me what Mick? What's going on?''

''The serial killer. He broke into the apartment and stole Emily's back-up. That was the gun you found at the crime scene.''

''What? That son of a bitch. When I find him I'm gonna-''

''Ya well you'll have to wait until I'm done with him first. He killed my sister and scared Emily. He is gonna pay.''

Mick left Derek and went to find Emily. He kept toying with with the thing in his pocket. He found her over at the break room with JJ. ''Emily,'' he sighed and hugged her.

She hugged back, but broke away quickly. She was a bit embarassed at their signs of affection at work. ''Mick, is the case over already?'' She was surprised he was back so soon, but then again they had solved cases quicker.

''I came home. I couldn't focus. I was worried Em.'' He looked at her asking if JJ knew and Emily nodded. ''She knows.''

''So does Derek,'' Mick admitted, walking away from Emily and went to get some coffee. She mighn't kill him if he was holding a mug.

''What? You told him?'' Emily asked, her voice getting louder.

''I thought he knew Em. It was an accident.''

Emily was about to lash into a verbal beating when JJ stopped her. ''Whoa Em slow down. He didn't know.

''My saviour,'' Mick thought. He was forever thanking the day Jennifer Jareau was born. She brought him and Emily together and had saved him from multiple beatings. And she wasn't half as scary as Penelope Garcia. Now she was a woman to be afraid of.

Emily began pacing. She always did that when she was nervous and/or confused. ''Hotch offered me, us, protection Mick. I took it, even though I don't want it,'' she explained to him.

''Good. Em I'm afraid. This guy can get into our apartment. We need all the help we can get. For you.''

''I told Hotch I still have one gun and I have you but he wouldn't listen.''

''Emily as much as I want to protect you I can't do it alone.''

''You're not perfect.''

''But I'm pretty darn close aren't I?'' he grinned.

''Of course you are Mick. Now is there anything else you want or?''

''Oh ya,'' Mick said, bending down on one knee. ''Emily, will you marry me?''

''What?'' Emily spluttered, nearly speechless. Well this was un-expected. There had been no signs, and being a profiler, Emily should have seen this coming. Still, the spontaniety of the proposal made it that bit more romantic.

''Em you're supposed to say yes,'' JJ whispered nudging Emily. Now most of the room was watching them. Garcia had arrived just in time to see the spectacle and was trying so hard not to jump up and down over by Morgan's desk. Morgan was smirking and Reid looked slightly confused. Hotch and Rossi also arrived down when they noticed the room went silent.

Emily felt under pressure to say yes. Even though she wanted to, she wanted to say yes under her accord. No pressure involved.

Afew seconds had passed. She still hadn't answered. Mick's eyes grew slightly wider in fear. ''Yes, I'll marry you,'' Emily answered, breaking into a huge smile. Mick put on a smile to match and swept her up into his arms.

JJ felt like a third wheel over there. ''I'll just go over there shall I?'' No answer. She went over to join the rest of the team.

''Em I promise I'll be faithful and treat you right, and do everything to make you happy. I swear Em, I'll make you the happiest woman on earth,'' Mick promised, kissing her neck.

''Mick, shut up and kiss me.''

JJ stood with the rest of the team smiling. As she chewed on her necklace, she couldn't help thinking this was all down to her. And finally, Emily had someone she could be with forever.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Emily groaned. This was her ring, not Mick's. She didn't understand why he was so picky. It was not like he was going to be wearing it.

''What's wrong with this one?'' she asked impatiently. They had been to three jewellers and looked at a countless number of rings. Emily had seen a few she liked but Mick thought they ''weren't right'.

''It's too shiny. I don't like shiny rings,'' Mick answered. He was searching for the perfect ring for the perfect woman. Nothing less would do. Pity perfection was so dam hard to find.

''Ugh! I give up! You pick it out. I'm obviously doing a horrible job,'' Emily cried, crossing her arms in frustration.

''Em you're not. It's their fault for not making the perfect ring,'' Mick accused, playfully glaring at a confused shop assistant. ''It's not your fault,'' he whispered into Emily's ear as he pulled her in for a hug.

Emily reciprocated and whispered to Mick ''What do you have in mind? What is the perfect ring?''

''Well, it has to be elegant, stylish and very you. But nothing here seems to match what it looks like in my head.''

''Why don't I just stick with the temporary ring? It's beautiful Mick.''

''Because it's only temporary. And it's my grandmother's ring. I wanted to give that to you when I proposed, but pick a different one out for the official ring.''

''I like your grandmother's ring. I think it's nice that you view me as part of your family and the sentiment behind this is touching. I want to keep it.''

''Oh Emily, you're not just my family, you're my life,'' Mick sighed as he continued to browse through the stacks of rings. They were all nice, but none were right. Suddenly a sparkle caught his eye. ''I found it. Em, I found it!'' he proclaimed proudly.

Emily walked over from the case she was looking at to join Mick. ''See? There,'' he pointed smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

Emily saw what he was pointing at and was taken aback. It was perfect, and was absolutely beautiful. ''That one?'' she asked for clarification.

''That one,'' Mick smiled proudly.''What do you think?''

''It's beautiful Mick. It is perfect.''

''I know right?'' He beckoned for the shop assistant to come and open the case. ''That one please.''

The assistant took the ring out of the case and handed it to Mick. She then left them alone to try it on. Mick took Emily's hand and slid the ring on her slender finger. It fit perfectly.

Emily held up her hand to admire it. It looked like it belonged there. ''Perfect isn't it Em?'' Mick said arrogantly. He'd be on a high for a few days because of this. Whenever he did something Emily loved, he was arrogant and cocky for the next few days. Emily had grown to love it.

''It is. I love it. It's just perfect,'' Emily sighed, unable to take her eyes off it.

''We take it so then?''

''Do you even have to ask?''

They walked over to the shop assistant to purchase the ring. It was a perfect fit and didn't have to be re-sized.

Emily took Mick's hand in hers as they exited the shop. She had insisted on wearing it out.

''So much for wanting to keep my grandmother's ring huh?''

''As nice as it is, this one is perfect. Thank you so much for buying it,'' Emily smiled kissing him on the cheek.

''Em, the pleasures all mine. You've agreed to become my wife. Anything I can do for you is done. You've just made me the happiest man in the world.''


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

''Wow Em that is beautiful,'' JJ complimented as she fawned over Emily's engagement ring. She was happy for Emily but there was a slight pang of jealusy there. She had wanted Will to propose for ages now but he wasn't budging. They had a child together, they loved each other, surely it was time for them to get married. But no, Will never moved from his non-marital position.

Ok, he had proposed when JJ told him she was pregnant and she kinda said yes. It was complicated. She wouldn't classify them as engaged. Not like Emily and Mick were. She didn't even have a ring. And Will had promised to propose again when the time was right. Their relationship was never better. What did he want to happen, for JJ to go down on her knees and beg? That wasn't going to happen, she had more pride than that.

The worst bit was that Will thought everything was fine. He was completely oblivious to JJ's feelings. He didn't know that her patience was running out. Emily and Garcia also thought everything was hunky dory. Keeping up with this charade was tiring and she was getting sick of it.

It wasn't that she was desperate to get married, even though she wanted it. She'd like Will to pay some attention to her too. He spent a lot of time with Henry, too much time in fact. It wasn't that she was jealous of Will spending time with Henry, it was really sweet that they were bonding, but he spent all his time with Henry. JJ didn't even get a look in half the time. He was practically preventing her from seeing her son.

As a mother, it was hard not seeing Henry. She was away from him long enough with work, but when she did have the time, Will occupied him and often whisked him away to the park, or out shopping or somewhere else. She was obviously deluding herself into believing their relationship was great.

''Thanks Jayje. You have no idea how long it took to find it. Mick is extremely picky,'' Emily smiled and her attention was then taken by Garcia who had insisted on taking forty pictures of it in different angles and tones.

Grateful that amateur-photographer Garcia took Emily's attention, JJ forced herself to examine her relationship with Will. She loved him, that much she was sure of, but did he love her? He hardly even touched her anymore. They both lay awake in bed at night, JJ reading a book and Will the newspaper. They occasionly talked about their respective days, but that was the most that happened. JJ just wanted him to love her, to hold her, but he never did. He stuck to his side of the bed and the cold, visible divide between the two of them grew bigger every night.

They hardly even talked too. Once JJ came home, she had to prepare dinner and Will stayed with Henry. After dinner, Will took Henry upstairs for his bath leaving JJ alone downstairs watching T.V or reading a case file.

And her friends were oblivious to it too. She hated lying to them. JJ thought Emily knew something with the way she kept watching her and smiling at her. There was a few glances to suggest she knew something was up. She never left JJ alone for long either. She was a profiler though, and was bound to notice.

But none of the others had. Maybe Emily was the only one who cared enough to notice. But if she was sure something was going on, she'd surely tell Garcia who'd tell the whole internet. And she couldn't let that happen. She'd have to put Emily off her case.

''So Jayje, anything happening between you and Will on the marriage front?'' Oh shit. Emily always knew the questions to ask.

''Um.. no, not really. Were happy where we are,'' JJ lied badly. Garcia was convinced and went over to talk to her chocolate thunder god. Emily however, stayed. ''JJ is everything ok? You don't seem... right? Emily said with genuine concern and compassion. Those eyes of hers could portray a thousand emotions in one glance.

''Ya, I'm fine Em. Just a little headache,'' she lied unconvincingly again. And again Emily wasn't fooled.

''JJ if there's something up you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, I swear. But if there's something going on between you and Will, you need to tell someone. It doesn't have to be me, but I promise to listen in complete confidentiality,'' Emily stated , taking JJ's hand.

JJ sighed, and fighting back tears, began to confide in Emily. ''Will hardly talks to me anymore. He spends all his time with Henry, and he never lets me see him. I haven't been with Henry alone for two months. Will doesn't even touch me. What's wrong with me Emily? What did I do to deserve this?'' JJ then broke down in tears. Emily squeezed her hand tighter and led her up her office before people started to notice. Once they were inside Emily pulled JJ into a hug. JJ cried into her shoulder and hugged Emily tight. Emily patted her back and tried to re-assure her friend but it wasn't working. She was pretty much unconsolable.

''I love him Em but I don't think he loves me. What did I do?'' JJ cried, her tears staining Emily's white shirt.

''JJ you did nothing. He's just too stupid to notice how amazing you are. Any guy who doesn't know that doesn't deserve you.''

JJ had nearly stopped crying by now. She had been crying into Emily's shoulder for ten minutes now. Emily had stood there and held her throughout, calming her and saying re-assuring things. She'd had an inkling things were bad but not this bad. She'd been way off the mark in her guess.

''Em I think I'm ok now,'' JJ sniffed, wiping the tears away with the tissue Emily gave her. Emily pulled out of the hug but still kept one hand on JJ. She watched her attentively as she tried to compose herself after her outburst. Her mascara was running down her cheeks and her eyes were blotchy and red.

Emily handed her another tissue as the other one was in rags. ''Thanks Em,'' JJ said. ''Sorry for making you listen to that Em. I shouldn't have.''

''Jennifer, it's ok.'' Emily used her first name because of the seriousness of the situation. ''You needed to let it off your chest. If you kept that pent up inside you any longer, you'd go mad.''

''My mascara's probably wrecked, isn't it?'' JJ said, trying to change the subject.

''Ya kind of,'' Emily admitted. ''Here you can borrow mine,'' she smiled and went to her desk to get her make-up. While Emily was away, JJ picked up the phone amd dialed her home number. ''Will? Ya it's me. We need to talk. No, it can't wait. It's important.''


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Emily walked back into JJ's office to find her staring at the phone. What had she done?

''Jay, what's up? Did you do something?'' Emily asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes and paying very close attention to JJ.

''I called Will. I told him we need to talk. I'm leaving him when I get home,'' JJ answered quickly and unemotionally. It was like she had decided months ago.

''What? Why? I thought you loved him Jay! Why? There's Henry, and.. and-''

''Henry is all there is. There's nothing between us. Nothing. It was over for a long time before Henry. He only got back together with me because of Henry. He doesn't even love me. And you know what the best bit is? I'm not even sure he's Henry's father,'' JJ revealed.

Wow. That was a shock. Will wasn't Henry's father? No, JJ wasn't like that. Was she?''

''W..w.. who is the father then JJ?'' Emily asked quietly.

''It could be Will. It could be. But I'm not sure.''

''Jennifer, who is the other candidate?''

''Hotch.''

Now THAT was a shock. Hotch? JJ slept with Hotch? What the hell had happened there?

''Ho..Hotch?'' Emily spluttered, barely able to say it. She couldn't believe their unit chief and JJ, her JJ, had gotten together for a night of passion. How did she know it was just one night?

''Ya Hotch. You don't have to seem so repulsed Em.''

''But Hotch? Hotch? When and how did this happen?''

''It was after the case in Fredericksburg. If you remember I was feeling pretty bad about that case and-''

''He took advantage? JJ I don't believe that. I won't.''

''He didn't take advantage. We talked, and he was there for me, and one thing lead to another as we shared our romantic failures and next thing I knew we-''

''Ok Jayje, I don't want the details. Ugh how could you? There's better ways to deal with a bad case than to sleep with your supervisor!''

''I knew this would happen! I never told anyone because a. I was ashamed. b. I was afraid we'd both lose our jobs, and c. I knew people would react like this! I thought that of all people you, you Emily would understand!''

''JJ I'm not criticising you! I get why you did it, sort of. You were upset, and Hotch was there, and he understood you better than Will ever could and he is a very attractive man, but it didn't have to go there.'' She saw the look in JJ's eyes and added another ''I'm not criticising you.''

JJ's livid blue eyes relaxed a little. ''Em, I hate myself for it. I regret it every single day. It was the worst mistake of my life. And I don't even have the excuse of being drunk. I knew what I was doing, and I didn't stop.''

''You should get a paternity test done Jay.''

''Why? So I can wreck Will's life? To tell him I cheated on him? To tell him that the boy he's been spending all his time with isn't his? It'll kill him Em.''

''Jennifer I just want to help. But he has a right to know. And so does Hotch.''

''No, no no no. I don't want that to come up again. We agreed to forget about it. I'm not bringing back painful memories for the both of us. I can't, I just can't.''

''Jennifer, you have to. If Will isn't the father, he should know so he can move on with his life. And Hotch should so he can be a part of Henry's life.''

''He has Jack. He won't be able to cope with two kids. And think about Strauss. She'd love it if this came out. She wouldn't think twice about firing Hotch. And me. How could I cope as a single parent with no job?'' She emphasised the last bit to prove her point. She loved her job and she wasn't going to lose it over a stupid paternity test.

''She doesn't have to know! If she never finds out it will be ok! It can just be between you, me, Will and Hotch. No-one else has to know.''

''I can't Em. I need you to understand that I can't.''

''But I don't understand JJ. You need to do this. They don't even have to know you did it. Just grab a bit of Will's hair from a coat or something, and I can sneak into Hotch's office-''

''No Em. I'm not lying to them.''

''You're lying now. By letting Will believe that Henry is his son, when there's a good chance that he isn't it, you're lying.''

JJ started crying again. Emily walked over to her and huuged her again. ''Sshh, Jay, it's ok. You don't have to do it. I'm sorry, Jay, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I wouldn't dream of it. You're my best friend Jay, and I'd never intentionally hurt you. Never.''

Emily kissed the top of JJ's head and pulled her closer. ''Em, I know you didn't,'' JJ sniffed through a wave of tears. ''You're right though. I have to do it.''

The two women sat in silence, well as silent as JJ's tears were, holding each other. JJ leaned closer to Emily and was grateful for her. Garcia was great, and she loved her, but she never would have been able to handle this like Emily did. There wasn't a lot Emily couldn't handle. When JJ had finished crying this time, Emily helped clean her up. She re-applied her make-up and wiped the smudged mascara off her face. JJ commented that it was like having the older sister she never had. All her sisters were younger than her.

When it was time to go home, Emily offered to go and support JJ as she did the extremely difficult act of leaving Will and revealing Henry mighn't be his son. JJ accepted, she really didn't want to do this alone. And Emily wouldn't be afraid to pull out her gun if Will started throwing things. She was extremely grateful for Emily Prentiss.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

They drove to JJ and Will's house. JJ was a bundle of nerves. Her hands were shaking so bad that Emily had to take over the driving.

When they arrived, Emily also had to open the door for her. JJ's hous was just as Emily remembered, coat rack in the corner as you walk in, a little bowl for keys, and the constant clean smell that seemed to follow JJ wherever she went.

There was a few of Henry's toys scattered on the floor, but other than that it was spotless. Emily noticed there was no pictures of JJ and Will together. There was only pictures of one of them with Henry, and one with JJ, Emily and Garcia.

Will was in the sitting room playing with Henry. The huge T.V was off. Will looked up straight away when he heard the door open. He stood up and went to face JJ.

''What's she doing here?'' he drawled in his annoying Southern accent.

''Will,'' JJ scolded. Emily instinctively moved closer to JJ.

''Well, what did you want to talk to me about?''

JJ took a breath to steady herself and said ''Will, I'm leaving you.''

No shock or surprise crossed Will's face. Not even sadness, there was just a hint of anger in his eyes. ''Did she put you up to this,'' he sneered, glaring at Emily. Emily glared back, she wasn't afraid of the Cajun detective. Former detective, actually.

''What?'' JJ stammered.

''Did she put you up to this?'' he shouted. There was real menace and venom spewing from his words now, the hint of anger in his eyes totally engulfing them. Emily stepped in front of JJ, her hand reaching for her gun. She wasn't intending on pulling it out, she just wanted to scare him.

''Em,'' JJ said softly. Emily stepped back behind JJ, rubbing her arm, but never taking her eyes off Will. He was volatile, and a threat to JJ.

JJ moved closer to Will. Emily followed her, standing only a foot behind her. ''No, she didn't. But she did help me realise that I wasn't happy. She was just being a friend. I made my mind up after her advice.''

Will's nostrils flared. He was like a raging bull. ''Why JJ? What did I do?''

''More like what you didn't do,'' Emily spit. JJ gestured that she was ok, and Emily relaxed a little.

''You haven't touched me in months Will. You won't let me see my son-''

''Don't lie about that! You know I'm more than happy to let you spend time with him!''

''No you're not! You hate it when I spend time with him! He's my son! I deserve to see him!''

''Well maybe if you weren't at work all day you might be able to see him more!''

''Oh don't use that excuse! You know I try and make it home as fast as possible every day! I hate that I don't spend more time with him! And then when I do try you won't let me! Are you afraid I'm going to infect him with some disease or something Will?''

''I do let you see him! You just ignore him!'' Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Will say that? There was no way JJ would ignore her own son.

''What? I don't ignore him! Not being allowed see him isn't ignoring him!'' Emily was glad JJ was fighting back. She was just waiting until she used her trump card.

''I can't believe what I'm hearing! You'd say anything! I'm glad you're leaving! Henry and I can finally be free of your controlling clutches!''

''There is no way you're getting Henry. He's staying with me.''

''No he's not JJ. Who do you think the court will side with? The devoted dad or the mom who is away all the time?''

''Hnery mighn't even be your son! Do you think they'll let you have him then?'' JJ finally said it. Will's fist clenched. He looked incredibly dangerous. There was pure anger flaring in his eyes. Emily moved next to JJ. She didn't care what JJ said. He was dangerous and she was not letting him this close to JJ.

''What? Are you saying Henry mighn't be mine?''

''Yes I am. And I'm getting a test done. And I'm pretty sure you aren't the father.''

''You slut. You cheated on me!''

''It was over then Will! Just leave her alone! You drove her to it!'' Emily screamed at Will. She was not letting him verbally abuse her best friend.

''Get out JJ. Pack your stuff and leave. I'm keeping Henry until it's confirmed that I'm not his dad. I don't want a whore living under my roof.'' JJ went upstairs and packed. Emily went to help her, but not before kicking Will in the groin. As he collapsed on the floor, Emily grabbed his collar and brought him up close to her.

''Don't you ever lay a finger on her again,'' she sneered, complete anger spewing from her words. She enjoyed the look of fear in him. He was only in control when JJ was too afraid to bite back. ''I hope for Henry and JJ's sake that you're not the father. I feel sorry for Henry if you were, having scum like you for a dad.'' She threw him down on the ground as a sign of contempt. She then went upstairs to help JJ as she left Will on the ground, nursing his broken pride.

An hour later, Emily and JJ walked into the apartment Emily now shared with Mick. Mick, who was watching T.V, turned around with a smile when he heard the door. That smile disappeared as he saw JJ and the broken look on her face. She looked like she could fall apart. It didn't help that her tiny frame was laden with bags. JJ sure had a lot of stuff. Emily had the majority of the bags, but JJ still had four.

Mick ran over and took the bags from JJ's hands. ''Em, what-''

''She left Will. I told her she could stay here. He kicked her out.''


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

''I feel like I'm intruding Em,'' JJ said for the fifth time in an hour. She had only been here two hours.

Mick and Emily had spent those last two hours trying to persuade her that they wanted her here and she was very welcome. She wouldn't believe them.

JJ was used to being the one people turned to when they had a crisis. Not the other way around. It felt strange and alien to her to ask for help. Even at work, the victims relatives came to her. That's why it was so weird to be asking Emily for help.

Mick offered to help JJ un-pack but Emily insisted that she would do it. So Mick just hung on at the side, watching. Although he felt very sorry for JJ, he liked JJ, it was nice to see Emily and JJ together. Emily was so good with her, and he felt very proud of her. She knew how to handle JJ, and when JJ was ok again, Emily would have a true friend in her. Their friendship was already strong, but it would be stronger again after this. It was like they were sisters, they seemed to know what the other was thinking, and they wove around each other perfectly. It was like when Mick was moving in. They had the same kind of bond, but with a sisterly love.

After they un-packed JJ started crying again. Mick, feeling lost, did the only thing a man could do in that situation, he brought her tissues. Emily said he was kind of getting in the way and was sent to the store for ice cream. He arrived home with JJ's favourite :Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Emily and JJ sat all night on the couch watching some sappy movie and eating ice cream. JJ's tear stained face was resting on Emily's shoulder, while Emily's arm kept a firm grip around JJ. Mick thought Emily was afraid she'd break. Mick was anyway.

At just after midnight, JJ went to bed with a hot water bottle provided by Emily. That left just Mick and Emily downstairs. ''Is she ok?'' he asked, seeing the tired look on Emily's face.

Emily slid onto the cream leather couch alongside Mick. He put an arm around her and held her tight. She rest her head on his chest. She sighed and said ''Eventually. The next few days are going to be hard for her. I hope she can handle it.''

She slid her head closer onto Mick and closed her weary eyes. She couldn't keep her eyelids open any longer. ''What caused this? I thought they were ok,'' Mick stated. He had only met Will once but he seemed like a nice guy. JJ seemed perfectly happy with him too. It must have been an act. They were pretty good actors if that was true though. He was a profiler, and would never have seen that coming. Though when he thought back, Will had seemed kinda shifty.

''JJ had seemed kinda off recently but I thought it wasn't that important. I never knew it was that bad. And I was the only one that noticed. Even Garcia didn't. JJ was so good at hiding it, it must have been eating her up , I feel awful for not noticing it quicker,'' she lamented sadly.

''Em, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for something that happened between them. Was it Wil? Did he cheat?''

Emily explained the story to Mick who listened attentively. She left out the part about Hotch though. JJ had sworn her to secrecy, and as much as she hated lying to Mick, she couldn't break a promise. Emily nearly broke down in tears as she re-told the story as her sometimes helpful excellent memory remembered JJ's broken face in excruciating detail. Mick held her silently, as this was clearly something that affected her. But he knew there was something she wasn't telling him, but he wasn't going to press. She wasn't telling him for a reason.

''It's better for her then isn't it? He sounds like a jerk.''

''Ya, he is,'' Emily yawned. She closed her eyes again as she leaned into Mick's warm shoulder. Soon, she was fast asleep. Mick carried Emily's sleeping form upstairs and gently laid her down on the bed they shared together. He carefully removed her clothing until she was only wearing her underwear. Miraculously, she didn't wake up, she only stirred when he removed her pants.

He found one of his old shirts in the drawer and threw it on her. He got her settled under the covers and changed into his own pyjamas. She was lightly snoring when Mick slid into the bed beside her. She had a hard day, and must have been wrecked. Mick couldn't help but be blown away by her beauty. She was beautiful even when she slept. And she was completely awesome, because she said that she had kicked Will in the groin. What an awesome woman. And she was all his. He understood exactly how lucky he was.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

JJ had been living at Emily and Mick's for a week now. She had improved slightly, but she was still silent and reeked melancholy. She hung silently around the house and Emily and Mick were running into her often. Mick had even spilled coffee on her once. The catatonic blonde hardly said a word either, and at work, she locked herself up in the office all day. She told Emily to stay away, and she did, but she couldn't help herself from looking up to her office every twenty seconds. She was worried.

Nobody else knew that JJ was staying at Emily's or that she had even left Will. Not even Garcia, their other best friend, or Hotch, Henry's possible father. On the fourth day JJ stayed in her office all day Emily decided JJ needed help. And she was going to use her secret weapon: Penelope Garcia.

The formidable tech analyst sauntered into the bullpen, flirted with Morgan, ruffled Reid's hair, and went for number twelve in her daily twenty-five coffees. That's when Emily made her move.

Emily had been watching Garcia the last few days. She seemed to be at her weakest when she was over at the coffee maker. Emily needed Garcia weak so she could swear her secrecy. Garcia had a habit of 'mentioning' things to Morgan. And if Morgan knew about JJ, there would be no more Will LaMontagne on the planet.

Emily walked over to Garcia quietly, praying Morgan wouldn't look up to see their conversation. He would know something's up, because whenever Garcia talked to Emily or JJ, there was usually a squeal and a happy dance. This conversation was too serious for a squeal and a happy dance.

''Garcia?'' Emily said, pulling Garcia away from the main traffic area: the coffee machine. People in the BAU are addicted to coffee. They must spend a $1000 dollars on coffee in their department alone.

''Yes my raven-haired thunder goddess? Is there a query that needs answering that only the Oracle of Quantico can answer?'' How did she come up with this stuff on the spot? She must write it down beforehand and memorise it. There was no way she could be that random and scary on the spot.

''Ya,'' Emily answered, slightly thrown off by Garcia's quirkiness. ''Uh I need some help. Well actually JJ needs some help.''

''Aww is my fair-haired wonder maiden in trouble? Did that cajun spice baby daddy of hers hurt her?'' Garcia asked concerned. Her stunning smile slowly disappeared as Emily tried to explain what was wrong with her beloved JJ.

''Ya he did, the bastard,'' Emily couldn't stop herself from cursing. ''They split up Garcia.''

Garcia gasped, a little too dramatically, and said ''No? I thought they were great! What happened?''

Emily explained what happened, including what happened at the house, in more detail than she gave Mick. Garcia took this WAY more personally and needed to know every detail, including what Henry was wearing because she was in love with Henry. She was his fairy godmother after all.

''OMG, I cannot believe her cajun spice baby daddy would do that to her!'' Garcia cried.

''Oh and I didn't tell you all of it! Will mighn't be Henry's father!'' Emily stated, glancing up at Hotch's office, hoping Garcia would get the hint.

''What! She slept with someone else? Who? Did she tell you?''

Emily glanced up at Hotch's office again but Garcia didn't get the hint. She wasn't allowed tell Garcia, but if Garcia figured out, granted it would be with a little prodding in the right direction, JJ couldn't kill her. At least that would be her excuse.

''She just said it was some random guy we don't know.''

''She might be lying! Maybe it's Reid, I always thought he was a bit shifty.''

''Reid? Seriously, you think Reid is a bit shifty? Reid? Do we even know the same Reid?''

''Yes! That boy genius could be a sleazy perv underneath all that adorable awkwardness! Think about it! It could be an act to hide the true Reid! How do we even know his name is Reid? How do we even know he has an IQ of 187?''

''Uh, have you heard him talk?''

''It could be all lies!''

''Garcia, he's not lying! His name IS Reid, and he is not Henry's father!''

''But think Emily! Making him Henry's godfather could be a cover! It certainly threw me off!''

''Garcia snap out of it! Reid definitely isn't Henry's dad!'' Emily hissed. This was getting ridiculous.

''You seem sure. Are you sleeping with Reid?''

''What! No! I'm not!''

''Ok then. Are you sleeping with JJ? Because I found it awfully weird that she told you and not me.''

''I am not sleeping with JJ! I'm not sleeping with Reid either! I'm not sleeping with anyone! Well except Mick.''

''Eww TMI Em!''

''Look Garcia, I need your help. JJ is miserable, and I need you to help me cheer her up.''

''Oh ok. I can do that.''

''And no mentioning Will, Kevin or relationships in general ok?''

''Eh what about the British hunk of sex god that lives with you?''

''I'll get rid of him. I can make him do anything,'' Emily smiled with a devilish glint in her eyes.

''Ok, so I'll bring ice cream and romantic movies, and popcorn, ooh and chocolate, and more ice cream and more chocolate-''

''Yaaa.. do that. We are going to have a girls night in! No men, oh and plenty of alcohol!''

''I think I love you Emily Prentiss.''


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Emily didn't want Mick in the house for their girl's night in. She loved spending time with him, but having a man in the house when they were helping JJ nurse her broken heart wasn't going to help. So Emily handed him a crisp fifty dollar bill and told him to get drunk. Knowing he could get more from her, he slyly pretended he wanted to spend time with her and not with the guys and a few bottles of beer. So she promised she would make it up to him later. Mick left the apartment a very happy man on a promise.

''Ugh, Em when you're doing it with him can you be quieter than last time? I can hear you through the walls,'' JJ grunted as she lay cross-legged on Emily's couch. She had a cup of coffee in her hands and had a pair of sweats on. Emily hadn't told her about the night she and Garcia had planned. It was better this way, if she knew she'd find some way to get out of it. If she could wrap the media around her little finger, then doing it to Emily and Garcia would be a piece of cake, especially as they were both willing to do anything for her following her split with Will.

''What? You couldn't actually hear us could you?'' Emily asked mortified. She had tried to quieten her screams with JJ in the house. And JJ's room was at the end of the hall, surely she wasn't that loud.

''Uh-huh. Every little detail. Did you think my lack of sleep was from worrying about Will?'' JJ asked, taking another sip of coffee.

''Ya! JJ why didn't you say?''

''I felt awkward. It's not a thing I like talking about. Em, you two are very loud. I could live with Garcia and get less creeped out. It's like living with a pair of randy teenagers. How many times did you do it last night? Three, four, five? I lost count.''

''Oh god. Sorry JJ! Shit, this is embarassing!''

''Mmm, how do you think I feel?'' JJ couldn't even look at Emily. She just stared at her nails casually. ''I need a manicure. Badly.''

Emily, mortified, was delighted at the change of subject. She sat down on the couch next to JJ and looked at the nails JJ was examining. JJ felt Emily next to her and backed away, horrified. ''Heh, I'll just stay over here Em,'' she smiled, looking away quickly.

''JJ, I'm sorry ok! It won't happen again.''

''You promised Mick. Wouldn't want to let lover boy down now would we?'' grinned JJ.

''You were lying all along weren't you!''

''Ya,'' JJ admitted sheepishly. ''But I can still hear you Em. Seriously, you should try and quieten down a bit. Try putting a pillow over your mouth.''

''I did.''

''Oh. Yikes.''

''Jay, I'm sorry.''

''It's ok Em. I mean before Mick, when was the last time you got some? But you shouldn't try and fit three years worth of sex into one night. I don't know if my eardrums can take it. Or my stomach,'' JJ grimaced, her mind wandering back to the noises she heard and shuddering.

''Whatever you do Jay, DO NOT mention it to Garcia. She'll tell Morgan and the pair of them won't let me live it down. He still mentions the time you handcuffed me.''

''Still? God you think he would have gotten over it by now.''

''You'd think wouldn't you?''

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. JJ, using her experience gained working and living with profilers, immediatly guessed something was up and glared at Emily. ''You,'' she hissed.

''Me,'' Emily smiled and answered the door. JJ hissed at her again and peered over the couch, getting ready to spring up and run upstairs should the chance present itself. Emily was watching her like a hawk though.

Emily opened the door and was knocked over, literally, by Garcia entering. She shrieked ''Where's my fair-haired wonder maiden? I need to see her! I brought chocolate!'' JJ jumped and ran for the stairs, but Emily sprang up from the floor and caught her around the waist as her feet hit the first step.

''Emily let me go!'' she screamed. She began flailing her arms madly, trying to escape Emily's grasp. But Emily held on for dear life.

''No JJ! Stop! I'm not letting you go!'' JJ's constant battering of her arms was wearing her down though. Garcia deposited her goody bag on the counter and went to help Emily. Both women had their arms around the media liasion's waist but JJ was unnatually strong and broke free. She ran up the stairs, slipping on the wooden stairs as she was only wearing socks. Emily and Garcia gave chase and caught her before she reached the top.

Emily dived, hurting her side on the hard wooden stairs, and caught JJ's waist. JJ came tumbling down with Emily, and her foot slapped Emily in the face. Emily's hands slipped from her waist and grabbed her kicking foot instead. ''Emily, let me go!''

She kicked her foot and tried to wriggle out of Emily's grasp, but Emily wouldn't let go. Eventually she kicked so hard, she kicked Emily in the nose. Emily relinquished her hold on JJ's foot and tended her stinging, bleeding nose. JJ ran up the stairs and ran to her room. She nearly got there but Garcia tackled her, and brought her to the floor with a thud. JJ screamed and began hitting Garcia, but Garcia was made of stronger stuff than Emily. Emily then arrived up the stairs, with her blood stained hoody nearly torn at the seam. She jumped on JJ, flattening her and preventing her from moving her arms. JJ wriggled one free though, and grabbed one of her shoes that was lying outside her door. She hit Emily in the head with it and Emily went off her. Then JJ moved to Garcia, and accidently knocked the glasses off her face, breaking them. Garcia let go of her, and JJ sprang up running.

Emily caught her foot and JJ fell with a hard thump, knocking a plant over in the process. Emily then climbed on top of her and pinned her arms behind her back. JJ started thrashing around but Emily wasn't budging as she had the advantage. Garcia grabbed her flailing feet, making sure to keep her face out of their range. JJ was beaten. There was no escape.

Emily moved off JJ and put her hands under her armpits. Garcia grabbed her feet, and together they carried JJ downstairs. JJ let them, but she crosssed her arms and scowled at them evilly.

Twenty minutes later, they were all sitting on Emily's couch. Emily had a tissue to her nose, stopping the blood. Garcia was trying to fix her broken glasses and JJ had a packet of frozen peas on her head, soothing the large bumb that was forming since Emily grabbed her foot and brought her crashing down.

''This didn't go as I had planned,'' Garcia stated, realising her attempts at fixing her glasses were futile and gave up. ''Thanks JJ.''

JJ smiled and said ''My pleasure.''

She looked at her friends and snickered. She had caused them a considerable amount of pain. Serves them right anyway. Emily, for telling Garcia, and Garcia for organising this disaster.

''This failed miserably,'' Garcia whined. She hated it when things didn't go as planned.

''I think it worked. It certainly made me feel better,'' she grinned.

Emily and Garcia groaned. Emily scowled at JJ and said ''Never again.''


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Mick walked back into the apartment after a boozy night out with the lads. He hadn't got drunk, as Emily instructed. Unlike Emily, he could have a good night out without getting drunk. Everytime they went out for a drink, Emily got drunk. She just couldn't help it. It was part of who she was.

He walked in and immediatly noticed something was wrong. His trained eye noticed the broken glass on the ground, and a red substance next to it. He also noticed it was deathly quiet. Emily's girls night is were not quiet. Especially when Garcia was there. There was also a surprising lack of girls for a girls night in.

Mick went and took his back-up out of the drawer. Holding it high, he slowly made his way through the apartment. He must be here. It was the only answer.

Mick's thoughts went straight to Emily, then JJ and Garcia. He must have them upstairs.

Sweat trickling down his face, he turned towards the stairs. Shoot to kill, this bastard killed your sister. No mercy. Suddenly, he collided with something.

''Ow, Mick is that you?'' Emily asked from the ground. Not the first time that happened today.

''Oh Emily you're ok!,'' he breathed, relieved she was ok.

''Uh ya. Why wouldn't I be?'' Then Emily remembered what happened earlier. He hardly knew, did he?

''It's just that you weren't here, and the glass and the red stuff and-''

''You thought he came, didn't you?''

''Yes. And I was totally freaked. If he did anything to you-''

''Mick, Mick were fine. Ish.''

Mick put the gun back and noticed the blood on her hoody. ''Em, what happened?'' he asked pointing at the hoody.

''Oh. That. Well, Garcia came, JJ ran upstairs but I caught her on the first step. She started hitting me so I let her go. Then she ran up the stairs but I caught her again at the top. She started kicking me then and I let go but I caught her foot. Then she started kicking again and kicked me in the nose. It then started bleeding. She ran up the stairs but Garcia tackled her in the hall. Then I jumped on JJ and she hit me in the head with a shoe. I fell off and then she hit Garcia and Garcia went off her. Oh, and Garcia's glasses are broke. Then I caught JJ's leg and she fell, and she knocked down a plant and hit her head. Then I climbed on top of JJ and pinned her arms behind her back. Garcia grabbed her feet and we carried her downstairs.''

''Ok, that is so hot! Did that really happen?''

''Yes! JJ has a huge bump on her head. You can go see it if you want. ''

''Alright I will. I just have one more question? Why is there broken glass?''

''Oh that,'' Emily laughed. This one was funny. ''Garcia got JJ some wine. She went to get herself a glass and asked JJ about her feelings. JJ, already pissed at us, threw her glass at Garcia. It was hilarious. Garcia dived on the floor and JJ started screaming. Then she went and started punching Garcia. I had to pull her off.''

''Huh, girl's night in sounds fun. Glad I wasn't there. Where are they now?''

''Upstairs. Garcia cut her hand on the glass and JJ is upstairs dressing the wound,'' Emily said casually. It was amazing how she enjoyed her friends pain.

''Wait, they're up in the same room? Alone? Em is that safe?''

Emily's eyes grew wide as she realised her mistake. Then they heard a crash from upstairs. ''Oh no.''

They both ran up the stairs and ran into the bathroom. Garcia was in the bath tub and JJ was getting ready to soak her with the shower head.

''What did she do now?'' Emily asked, taking the dangerous weapon out of JJ's hands.

''She asked me if I wanted to talk!'' JJ screamed. This wasn't JJ.

''What's wrong with that?'' Emily asked.

''It's, it's, I don't know ok! I'm just in a bad mood. I feel like hitting someone.''

''Don't hit Garcia. She just wanted to help JJ,'' Emily said calmly using her hands to tell JJ she wasn't a threat. JJ's wild eyes still searched her up and down, looking for a sign to attack.

''I'm past the sad stage. I'm now in the angry stage. She,'' JJ pointed at Garcia, glaring, ''Asked me if I wanted to talk. I'm too mad to talk. So I hit her.''

''Repeatedly!'' Garcia added. Mick helped her out of the bath tub and shielded her from a livid JJ.

''I didn't mean to hurt her. It just kinda...happened.''

''JJ, how about I get you a teddy bear and you can hit that?''

''Can I pretend it's Will and tear it's head off?''

''Yaaa... go nuts.''

JJ squealed in excitement. Emily went to get the teddy bear. Mick felt very awkward. He thought Garcia was the scary one, not JJ, not mild mannered JJ.

Emily came back after what felt like forever. ''Aw not him! I got you that for Valentine's Day!'' Mick protested when he saw the bear in Emily's hand.

''Mick, it's either this or she tears your head off,'' Emily said handing the bear to JJ. Straight away, she started tearing at the stitching. Mick let her.

''And anyway, that's the only bear I have,'' Emily stated.

''No it's not! You have a whole closet full of them!''

''No I don't Mick!'' Emily lied. He was the only one that knew about that. She told him her biggest secret because she thought he would keep it. So much for loyalty.

''You have a closet full of teddy bears?'' Garcia laughed. Even JJ looked up from her job disemboweling the bear.

Emily realised she was cornered. Mick, her fiancee, the love of her life, wasn't going to back her up, so she decided to confess. ''Not just teddy bears. There's dogs and cats, and tigers and lions and stuff too.''

Garcia started laughing uncontrollably. So did Mick, but JJ only glared. But Emily knew if she wasn't pissed off at everyone, she would be laughing too. Then again, if it was any of the others that had a closet full of stuffed animals she would be laughing too.

When Garcia had calmed down, she said through tears of laughter ''Oh Emily. That's sad.''

''I know,'' Emily admitted, bowing her head in shame.

Mick put his hand on her shoulder and said ''Em it's ok. At least you admitted you have a problem.''

Garcia started laughing again. Emily glared at Mick and hissed in his ear ''I am going to get you back tonight.''

''What I'm not going to get lucky? You promised.''

''Oh you're getting lucky alright. I'm just going to make it painful.'' Mick gulped. She wasn't joking. She could make anything painful.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

JJ woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. It was like a hangover, except ten time worse.

''Morning JJ. Head still hurt?'' Emily asked cheerfully. She handed JJ a cup of coffee and sat down on the edge of the bed.

''Ya like mad. How's your nose?'' JJ took a sip of the piping hot coffee and immediatly felt better. She let the intoxicating aroma invade her nostrils, and relaxed.

''It still kinda stings. It's ok though,'' she smiled at JJ. ''I don't blame you Jay. I know you were mad.''

That was when JJ jad remembered she had caused the damage. She wouldn't have remembered it only for the bruise on her nose.

''I'm sorry Em. I didn't mean it.''

''I know you didn't. Like I didn't mean for you to hit your head when I grabbed your ankle. I'm also sure you didn't mean to break Garcia's glasses or throw a glass at her either.''

'I did what?''

''Never mind,'' Emily smiled and patted JJ's hand.

''Wait Em, what did I do?''

Emily stood up. ''Nothing,'' she smiled and left the room.

Did she really throw a glass at Garcia? Emily wasn't going to tell her, so she had to work on her most reliable source of information. Mick.

JJ and Mick had sort of become friends while JJ had been living with them. They both had a mutual interest in Emily and they talked about soccer. Soccer was their thing, Emily was completely clueless. Emily and JJ had work, and girl things and Emily and Mick had their flirting, and talking about their future and stuff like that. They were so cute when talking about stuff like that that it was almost sickening. So Mick and JJ talked about soccer. They talked about other stuff too, but they really bonded over soccer.

JJ came downstairs wearing a low-cut top. Mick was sitting with a coffee in his hand, reading the newspaper. He had just come back from his morning run and was still in his running gear. Emily was in the shower.

''Mick?'' JJ asked seductively. She had no intention of doing anything with Mick, but it helped to have a weapon. His loyalty to Emily was so strong that it probably wouldn't work. It couldn't hurt though.

Mick looked up. ''Hey JJ, eh what are you doing?'' JJ had come over and was standing quite close to Mick.

''I need your help. Emily won't tell me what happened last night.''

''Ah. You see JJ, Emily asked me to keep quiet. Who do you think I'm more afraid of? You or her?''

''I have one of the best shots in the FBI.''

''She has the oppurtunity to make my life miserable. And make sure I never have sex again.''

''Dam. She beat me.''

''Ya, I'm more afraid of her. I'm not telling.''

''But I need to know. I can make it worth your while,'' she sang, moving closer.

Mick, clearly uncomfortable moved away. JJ followed him, until he was backed up against the counter. He began squirming.

''Got you now. So, what did I do?''

''You threw a glass at Garcia,'' he said quickly and looked away. ''She'll kill me.''

JJ smirked and went to get some coffee. Mick breathed out for the firsttime since JJ began stalking him. ''Please don't tell her JJ.''

''I won't. I don't want her killing the only chance she has of happiness. I'm more worried about she and I will explain these injuries to Hotch.''

''You have a fairly nasty bump. And that bruise on her nose is pretty bad.''

''I know and I feel terrible.''

''You didn't last night. You did see what you did to the teddy bear didn't you?''

''No.''

Mick pulled out what looked like a cloth out of the bin. He tossed it to her. JJ examined it. It was completely torn and most of the stuffing was ripped out. ''I did this?''

''Two minutes it took you. I've never seen such disregard for a teddy bears life. And I deal with some pretty bad stuff.''

JJ threw the teddy bear back in the bin in disgust. She couldn't believe she did that. She would never dream of hurting an innocent teddy bear.

Emily then arrived downstairs wrapped only in a towel. Mick cheered up straight away. ''Well morning gorgeous.''

She smiled and grabbed the coffee out of his hands. ''Morning to you too,'' she smiled and drank some of the coffee. ''Thanks for this.''

''You're welcome,'' he grimaced and poured himself another cup.

''Em, what are we going to say to Hotch?''

''Why would we be saying anything to Hotch?''

''Because of the rock sized bump on my head and that bruise on your nose.''

''Oh. That. I don't know, the truth?''

''What? Are you serious? We can't tell Hotch that we had a fight on the stairs because I didn't want to talk about Will. Oh wait, we definitely can't tell Hotch.''

''Oh no we can't. He might think it's his fault.''

''Why would Hotch think you and Will breaking up is his fault?'' asked Mick. JJ and Emily froze. They had forgotten about him.

''Eh, because she spends so much time at work. Right JJ?''

''Ya, that's why.''

Mick didn't buy it. ''Ok, what's the real reason, or do you just not want to tell me?''

''Mick, it's complicated.''

''Em, you can tell him. I know you don't like lying to him?''

''You sure?'' JJ nodded. Emily told Mick the full story.

''JJ I'm sorry. I had no idea.''

''It's ok Mick. Come on Em, we better get ready for work. We don't want Strauss to fire us do we?''

''She wouldn't think twice about firing us. We better go.''

Emily and JJ walked into work together for the first time since JJ moved in. They had left at separate times before so as not to arouse suspicion. The first thing Morgan noticed when Emily waled to her desk was the bruise. ''What happened princess? You and Mick play a little too hard last night?''

''No, I just walked into a door,'' she lied. JJ then arrived over with two cups of coffee. ''Here Em.''

''You walk into a door too JJ?''

''Eh, no. I walked into the microwave.''

''Oh I believe that. What I think happened is that you two were foxy boxing.''

''Foxy boxing?''

''Ya foxy boxing. It's a type of sport entertainment which involves two women fighting or prentending to do so, in a sexualised context as a form of erotic-''

''Reid, we know what it is. You don't have to explain,'' Emily said. Reid went back to the book he was speed-reading.

''So you weren't fighting each other?''

Emily and JJ looked at each other. ''Eh, no.''

''Well I'm going to tell everyone you were. And you can't stop me.''

Emily and JJ breathed a sigh of relief. Morgan was telling the truth, but he didn't know he was. It wasn't as bad as him knowing the truth.

JJ went t work in her office and Emily set to work completing the one million files that littered her desk. Hotch called them for their daily meeting an hour later.

The three battered women sat next to each other at the meeting. Morgan, Rossi and Hotch stared at them as they sat down. ''Why are you all bruised?'' Rossi asked.

''They were fighting,'' Morgan laughed.

''You told him?'' Garcia said, shocked. That was her job.

''Wait, it's true?''

They were caught now. ''Eh, kinda,'' Emily said.

''Oh my god, I was only lying but it's actually true? I can't believe this!''

''Can't believe what?'' Reid asked, as he finished his fourth book since Emily and JJ came in.

''Reid, do you ever listen?''

''No, I was reading. What happened?''

They all laughed at Reid. His innocence was adorable.

After the meeting, Hotch called the three women into his office. They all shared a look of fear before heading to his office.

They all stood close together as Hotch analysed them before speaking. ''Why were you fighting?''

They all looked to the other for answers. ''JJ you tell it.''

''No, Em, you can do it.''

''No Garcia should do it.''

''One of you explain it.''

JJ volunteered, since most of it was her fault. She launched into the fight, and why it happened and her split from Will. It was getting easier to tell people now.

Hotch looked disturbed and guilty by the end of JJ's speech. ''JJ, I'm sorry-''

''They know Hotch. Well Emily does.''

''What does Emily know?'' Garcia asked confused.

Emily looked at JJ. ''Tell her,'' she mouthed.

Emily took Garcia outside while JJ talked to Hotch privately. ''Em what do you have to tell me?''

Emily led Garcia to her office, or as Garcia like to call it her lair. ''Em what is it?''

''Hotch might be Henry's father.''

Garcia gasped. ''No, not Hotch! It can't be!''

''It's true! I couldn't believe it either!''

''OMG, this is not good.''

''I know. Whatever happens, Strauss cannot find out.''

''Oh, does that mean I have to keep a secret?''

''Yes. It does.''

''Oh, I hate secrets!''

''I know you do Pen, but this is important. And that means no sharing it with your chocolate thunder god.''

''Dam! I can't even tell him?''

''Yes. The less people that no the better.''

''Does Will know?''

''No. It's probably better he doesn't. He's kind of ...pissed at JJ.''

''You don't think he'd tell?''

''I wouldn't put anything past him.''


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

''Prentiss, what's Twitter?'' Reid asked. He'd been kind of fidgety all morning, and looked like he was waiting to ask her something. This must be it.

''Twitter?''

''Ya, I heard Morgan and Garcia talking about it and I don't know what it is. I'm scared.'' Emily wasn't surprised. He knew just about everything, and to find something he didn't know must be frightening. Like realising you're just about to be run over by a car frightening.

''Really? Aww, that's so sweet.''

''You think it's sweet I'm afraid?'' Reid asked innocently. Emily couldn't help but smile at him. He was adorable when he was flustered, and everybody loved him. Although his constant blurting out of facts could get annoying. Emily asked him what he did for the weekend last week and he went on about the differences in weekends in places all around the world. As much as everybody loved him, you had to be rude to get him to shut up.

''That's not what I meant Reid. I think it's sweet that you're worrying over something so small.''

''I'm not used to not knowing things. Is this what it feels like to be normal?''

''Ya I think so. I wouldn't know. I'm not exactly normal myself.''

''That's why I like talking to you. You're the only one I can have an intelligient conversation with. Morgan doesn't understand, JJ tries but I can tell she doesn't really care, Rossi doesn't have the patience, and Hotch is always too busy. You're the only one that really listens. Well Garcia does, but she confuses me.''

''She does that to everyone Reid.''

''Oh. So what's Twitter?''

''It's a social networking site. You post short messages telling people what you're doing, what you're feeling, stuff like that.''

''Why would anyone want to know that?''

''Pepole like to think that people care about them. A lot of people follow celebrities, so they can do what they're doing. People are fascinated by celebrities.''

Reid opened his mouth, about to mouth off some random facts about celebrities before Emily stopped him. ''Reid, don't.''

Reid closed his mouth. ''Are you on Twitter?''

''Eh, ya. Garcia put me on. I'm never on it though. I prefer Facebook, even though I'm never on that either?''

''What's Facebook?''

''Uh Reid! Do you know anything? Don't answer that. I know you're a genius.''

''So what's Facebook?''

''It's another social network site. People create accounts, they can add other users as friends, and exchange messages. There's also games you can play on it. You can also join common interest user groups.''

Emily watched Reid as the information sank in. She could practically hear his brain whizzing as it took in the information Emily knew was going to be there forever.

''You've never heard of Facebook before? It's the most popular website out there?''

''Actually the most popular website of 2010 was Google, then Yahoo, then something called Youtube. Facebook was number five.''

''Ah. Thanks for that.''

''You're welcome,'' Reid smiled and went back to work. He sure was something.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

''JJ you ready to go?'' Emily was finished work. It had been a long, hard day that had left her exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home and relax on the couch next to her fiancee. She wanted him to put his arm around her, and just hold her. Of course, it was always nice to have her favourite girlfriend around the house as well.

Except her favourite girlfriend was currently buried under a pile of paperwork. Emily had to move a stack of files just to see the blonde liasion.

''Eh, no Em. Just a few files more to go through,'' JJ said sarcastically, gesturing to the mountain of files cluttering her office. JJ got grouchy when she was interrupted at work. She had the hardest job, she picked the cases and always took it personally if a case she didn't pick ended badly. She had once confided in Emily about it. That was when Emily understood how lucky they were to have JJ. She was such a nice person and a real gift to the team. She also loved her job, and that was also helpful.

''Do you want me to help you JJ?'' Emily asked helpfully.

''Em, I'm not gonna offload my work onto you. I like you too much to do that,'' said JJ never looking up from the file she was reading.

''Huh, JJ everyday you give me reports to complete. You don't mind it then.''

''That's different.''

''Not really.'' Emily sat down in JJ's guest chair and picked up a file. ''Eh, JJ what do I do?''

JJ sighed and looked at Emily for the first time since she entered the office. Her blue eyes were tired. ''Do you really want to help?''

''Yes I do. The faster you finish, the faster we can go home.''

JJ smiled. ''Alright. Read the file and tell me how important you think it is. By that I mean, which one is the most dangerous. I'll then put it on a stack.''

''Why can't you just tell me what the stacks mean?''

''Emily, I have twenty different stacks organized in terms of importance. I'm not explaining them to you.''

''Ok then.''

The two women worked in silence together until Emily got bored. She liked peace and quiet a lot, but this was driving her mad. ''JJ how do you do this?''

''Do what?''

''Your job. It's so boring.''

''Now you realise what I have to do.''

''Ya I do and I'll never take you for granted again.''

''You take me for granted?''

''Sometimes,'' Emily smiled. ''Can we leave?''

''Alright,'' JJ agreed. This was getting to her too. ''I'm tired and I just want to lie on that really comfortable couch of yours.''

''It is pretty comfortable isn't it?''

''Ya it is. I love it. One night I sneaked down and slept on it.''

''What? How didn't I hear it? You can hear an insect crawling on that floor.''

''I don't know, I think you were having sex or something.''

''Oh, that makes sense.''

They continued joking and laughing into the carpark. They came in Emily's car and began walking towards it. Well, they tried but they couldn't remember where they parked it.

''JJ where did I park again?''

''I thought you parked here. But your car isn't here.''

''Oh god JJ, we lost my car.''

''We didn't lose it. We just misplaced it. Try turning it on, the lights might flash.''

''Oh ya, I'll do it.'' Emily pressed the button on her key and they saw a light flash in the distance.

''Wow, we were way off,'' JJ remarked as they walked towards the light.

''Ya we were. How were we so wrong?''

''I don't know. Click it again, I forgot where it was.''

They reached the car and they both gasped and dropped their bags on seeing it. ''Oh my god,'' JJ said, her eyes wide in fear.

There was a message written on the windscreen in what looked to be blood. It read ''Hi Emily. Me here. I killed another. Afraid? Don't be. Your death will be quick and painless.''

Both women stared at it for a few moments. JJ snapped back into reality first and called Hotch. She told him what happened and he was down in a matter of minutes. Soon, crime scene investigators were on the scene, taking pictures and analysing any evidence.

''JJ, Prentiss, go to Garcia. Get her to bring up the security camera footage,'' ordered Hotch.

They went to Garcia's 'lair'. They told her what happened, she freaked out, they calmed her down, and she brought up the footage.

''Ok there's someone,'' said Garcia. Everyone's eyes followed the masked figure as he made his way across the screen. Suddenly, he looked up towards the camera and shot it, ending the footage. ''He shot it.''

''Is there another angle or something we might be able to use?'' Garcia's fingers typed furiously and in sconds they had another image on the screen. This was from a few seconds earlier. However, he shot that one too.

They tried all the cameras that were focused on Emily's car but he had elimanated every one of them. They were useless.

''Can you get anything at all from them Garcia?''

''I don't think so Em. I tried zooming but he's covered well. I can get his height but that's all.''

Emily and JJ sighed. ''Well I guess you did all you can do. Thanks Pen,'' said Emily, placing a hand on Garcia's shoulder as she and JJ exited the 'lair'.

''What are you going to do Em? I'm scared,'' said JJ. She walked close to Emily like she was afraid the killer could jump out at any second.

''Well the first thing I'm going to do is call Mick. I won't get my car back for a while so we need a ride home.''

''Emily, he'll freak when he sees this. He'll want to be with you 24/7.''

''I know he will. I hate seeing him worried.''

''Is that you're worried about? Mick? Em, he said he's going to kill you and you're not even remotely worried.''

''I've faced worse.'' That was true. She hadn't told anybody about her days with Interpol and Ian Doyle. Not even Mick or JJ. What they didn't know won't hurt them though.

She was scared though. This wasn't the first time her life was threatened, but it was terrifying every time. It wasn't a thing you get used to. And this time around, she had something worthwhile to live for. She had Mick. She had a life planned with him and for the first time she was looking forward to the future. She didn't want to let happiness go when she had worked so hard to find it.

Another worry she had was that this killer would hurt him, or JJ who had become one of the most important people in her life. She was up there in importance with Mick, along with her other good friend Garcia. She loved all the team, but Garcia and JJ had a special place in her heart as they weren't just her team mates, they were her best friends. And now that JJ was living with her, Emily couldn't help but think she was in danger. He could take her, but not anyone she loved. She would never let that happen.

She called Mick. As JJ had predicted, he went spare. He constantly asked her if she was ok, and played the protective boyfriend bit perfectly. He arrived at the BAU twenty minutes later. He must have been speeding, there was no way he could get there that quick, especially in this traffic.

As soon as he saw her, he ran over and hugged her. He held her tight, and just like JJ stayed close to her. He never let her go, he was constantly holding her arm. JJ stayed so close they could have been holding hands. None of them were letting her out of their sight.

When Mick saw the car, he swore revenge. He already had it in for him in a serious way since he killed his sister, and now he was threatening Emily, his whole life. She was his reason to live, and life without Emily wasn't life at all. It was existence.

Emily had tried to calm him down, saying that she would be fine and saying that she had maximum protection. She would be fine. But he wouldn't believe her.

Him and JJ made a deal that one of them would be with her all the time. At work, JJ would be with her, and outside work, they'd share the job. Emily had protested that she wasn't a kid and could take care of herself but they had said that this was important. She needed constant surveillance.

Hotch had increased the level of security Emily was getting. There was already undercover agents everywhere Emily went. They were easy to spot, the suits and glasses were a bit of a giveaway. The guns didn't help either. She had mentioned it to Hotch and he agreed to do something about it.

The only place the undercover agents weren't was at work. But there was over a hundred agents on her floor alone that she was pretty safe.

Mick drove them home, not paying much attention to the road, instead studying every person they passed. JJ was the same, and being in the back picked up everything they had missed. So far, they had narrowed down 25 potential suspects, simply because they looked at the car. This was getting ridicoulous Emily thought.

''Guys, I thought the killer is a random civilian we pass on the street,'' Emily stated growing tired of their paranoid behaviour.

''You never know Em. We could have passed five serial killers by now,'' Mick replied as he carefully watched a man who gawked at the car for two seconds. JJ saw him too and glared at him. The confused man looked away quickly.

''Guys quit it. This is getting annoying.''

''Emily were only concerned for you,'' JJ said kindly, taking a break from her killer watching. ''Were probably the two people who love you the most and were only making sure you're ok. We'd hate it if anything happened to you.''

''Ya Em. You're my life, and I'm not letting anyone lay a finger on you. But this guys good, and we mighn't be good enough. The whole of the FBI is looking for him but he's still avaded capture.

They did have a point, Emily admitted but they didn't have to go to such great lengths. She would be fine, at least that's what she kept telling herself. She was afraid, but the confidence that she was going to survive was stronger. But only slightly.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The atmosphere was tense in the days following the day the message was smeared on Emily's car. JJ had come out of her office a lot more than usual to check on Emily. This was very strange since JJ never came out of her office.

Emily had gotten her car back but Mick still insisted on driving her everywhere. He drove Emily and JJ to work every morning and back home again afterwards. If he kept this up, he could get in trouble at work.

But he didn't listen when Emily protested. He just stated that he was worried about her, then he flashed that amazing smile of his and Emily would forget about it for a few days. But she always remembered.

She had an independent personality and this was irritating to her. She had fought for years to gain independence from her parents. She had gone through a long struggle to be viewed as her own person and not just as 'Ambassador Prentiss' rebel daughter.' And now to be treated like this made her feel like all her efforts were in vain.

The serious mood was killing her. It was boring and stifling. Once the other members of the team had found out, they had become protective too. Every time Emily went up to get coffee, Morgan watched her carefully. It wasn't as if the killer was going to jump out of the coffee machine and attack her, it was completely unnecessary.

Reid also paid more attention to her, in his own unique way. He made conversation with her, as if he was trying to re-assure her. His awkward attempts at it made him even more adorable.

Garcia wasn't as eccentric as usual. She was a lot more..normal and watched Emily too. Although she didn't admit it, Emily knew she was watching her from her 'lair' every time she moved. Dam cameras.

Rossi came out of his office to stare into the bullpen frequently. And guess what e looed at the most.

Hotch never let her go anywhere alone. Even when she went to the bathroom, he sent either JJ or Garcia to go with her. Someone always had to take lunch with her, and she wasn't let out of the buliding except for lunch, when she was going home, except Mick had to come up to the building and get her before she and JJ could leave. Apparently two people guarding her was better than one.

So Emily needed something to lighten the mood and get everyone's thoughts away from the killer. Her usual source of insparation, Garcia, wasn't helping. So she had to do it herself.

Her idea was an engagement party. Her and Mick hadn't had one yet, and Emily knew JJ and Garcia wouldn't be able to resist planning it. And if she told Morgan there would be single women there, he would definitely be there. She'd have to drag Reid, maybe if she promised him a box set of Star Trek... He would be coming anyway. He was thin, and probably wouldn't be that hard to carry. Hotch and Rossi were a different matter though. Hotch had Jack, and who knows what Rossi did when he was at home. She might be able to convince Rossi herself, but she needed help with Hotch. Maybe if she could use Jack somehow. He was so cute, he could get anyone to do anything. Especially his doting dad.

She informed Garcia of her plan. She immediatly went online to find an outfit for Emily to wear. Because at an engagment party ''the bride to be has to make the other guys wish she was their bride.''

She told JJ who had insisted on doing the organising. She was used to making calls so this would be easy for her. That left Emily to sit back and watch her plan take action.

She told Morgan and he promised he would be there only if there was 'sexy ladies' coming. Reid said he might be coming but Emily and Morgan persuaded him by threatening him.

Next, she moved on to Rossi. He agreed to come because Emily brought Garcia with her, and Rossi was slightly intimadated by her. He could handle Strauss, but not Garcia. He also claimed to have a soft spot for Emily. Emily believed it was only so he could have access to her impressive collection of expensive wines.

Then was Hotch. It had taken a long time, but Garcia and Emily finally got him to come. JJ had stolen Emily's address book from home and began inviting the other guests. She also called Mick and got some names from him. He had offered to give her their phone numbers, but JJ had insisted Garcia could find them faster.

In two hours, the whole party was planned. They were an unstoppable organising force. It was arranged for tomorrow night.

The night came. The dress Garcia ordered for Emily arrived and she looked stunning in it. Mick couldn't take his eyes off her. He was dressed in a nice tailored charcoal grey shirt, and looked very handsome.

JJ also dressed up well. Being the bride's best friend, and assumed maid of honour, felt she needed to attract attention. And she hoped she might be able to find man who could make Will jealous.

The guests began arriving at seven. There was an elaborate display of drinks and finger food available. Garcia had given Emily a list of cocktails she just HAD to make and they were ready too. Emily and JJ had slaved all day preparing the food, while Mick decorated the apartment. He turned out to have a real talent for it, and the place looked great.

She had said no gifts, but JJ had insisted on giving her and Mick tickets to a concert. She said to not think of it as an engagement present, but a gift to thank them for letting her stay.

But she had told everyone else to bring presents too. Garcia brought vodka and a huge gift hamper full of chocolate, heart shaped kitchen utensils, and books on marital advice. Morgan brought a voucher for dinner at his favourite restaurant, Reid brought ten a vase he claimed to be made by some famous potter no-one ever heard of, Rossi brought them matching Italian handkerchiefs with their names embroidered on them, and Hotch brought them champagne glasses. Garcia also presented them with a scrapbook. She had gotten JJ to steal their camera and she printed out some photos of them together. A nice gesure, it would have been nicer if she didn't steal Emily's camera.

Mick's team pooled their money together to buy one big present: a romantic weekend away. Their other guests brought presents too, champagne, picture frames, personalised wine glasses, stuff like that.

The party was going great, everyone was having a good time and Emily was actually enjoying herself. She had been to plenty banquets and balls as a child that she hated the word party. But with Mick, JJ, Garcia and Morgan making sure she had a good time, she was enjoying it.

Everyone she wanted was there. Her team, her other friends(she didn't have a lot of these) Mick's friends, and a few close family members from both sides. On Emily's side, it was two of her cousins. It was sort of bittersweet, as Mick said this was something Kerry would have loved. And her parents weren't here. No uppity mother to say her dress was too short, or her posture isn't correct, or she's marrying the wrong man. Her mother was always trying to set her up with her friends sons, in the hope of a link between the two families. These were all ambassadors, or diplomats or respectable millionaires sons. Emily wasn't surprised she hadn't tried to set her up with Prince William yet.

But she had found her own prince. He mighn't be royalty, but he was her Prince Charming. She wouldn't trade him, and she was going to marry him, no matter how much her mother disapproved. That made her want to marry him more.

But then there was a knock at the door. Emily, who was talking and laughing with Morgan, went to answer it with a smile on her face. Apart from JJ and Garcia, Morgan was her next best friend on the team. They were partners, and were almost always put together on cases. They knew each other well, and he could make her smile.

However that smile disappeared when Emily answered the door to find her mother and her father standing there. She definitetly didn't invite them. JJ.

Emily was thinking of ways to get her own back on JJ when her father spoke. ''Emily, you look great. How are you? It's been a long time since we spoke to you.''

Emily snapped back to reality, hoping this was just a dream. But no, her parents were standing at her door. ''Uh, I'm fine. Come in.''

Her parents went inside. Emily closed the door and spun round to see JJ smiling weakly at her over near the couch. Emily scowled at her and turned to her parents. ''Did she invite you?''

''When you say she, if you mean your friend Jennifer then yes. She invited us.'' At least JJ wasn't stupid enough to use her nickname when introducing herself.

''I knew it. Did she tell you why she invited you here?''

''She told us it was your engagement party. Emily, why didn't you tell us?'' her mother asked. ''I had arranged for you to meet the son of a friend of mine. I suppose I'll have to cancel now. What a bother that will be. He was quite looking forward to meeting you.'' Typical Ambassodor Prentiss. Not caring about Emily's engagement, but rather the fact that she'll have to cancel her plans.

''Why didn't I tell you? Completely slipped my mind.''

Her father, sensing the animosity in Emily's response, quickly asked ''So where is the lucky fellow then? I'd love to meet him.'' Emily liked her father a great deal more than her mother. He wasn't as uppity and sophisticated as her mother. He was more real.

Emily smiled at her father and said ''I'll go get him. Help yourslef to some drinks.''

Emily left her parents and went to find Mick. She found him engaging in a lively discussion with Reid about Star Wars. ''Uh Mick. My parents are here.''

''What? I thought you didn't invite them.''

''I didn't. JJ did.'' Emily glanced over to where JJ had been standing a few moments ago, only to find her missing. She musy have hid. Smart gir.

''Oh. And I have to meet them?'' Emily had informed Mick of her parents. He was nervous about meeting them as he wanted to make a good impression so they would think he was suitable for their daughter. Emily had told him not to worry so much, as she was going to marry him regardless of what they thought, but he was set on making a good impression. Otherwise, that would make family meetings very awkward.

''Ya you do. Mick, it'll be ok,'' she said sensing his fear and apprehension.

''Ya I know. Spencer, can I borrow your tie?''

''Ya sure.'' Reid took off his tie and handed it to Mick. Luckily it matched. Mick also didn't call any of Emily's team members. Except Garcia because she like being called Garcia.

They made their way over to Emily's parents. Thank god, he shaved, her mother thought stubble was scruffy.

When her mother first laid eyes on Mick, she frowned. He didn't look dignified enough for her daughter.

He smiled and greeted them politely. He shook her father's hand and kissed her mother's hand. His father seemed nice enough to him, but her mother wasn't. She looked him up and down, she obviously disapproved.

Mick and her father chatted away, acting friendly and getting on. Her mother didn't say much, she just looked at Emily and frowned. Then came the killer question. ''So Micheal, what is it that attracted you to Emily?''

Mick froze for a bit, considering what to say. But he breezed through the question. ''Well, she has a wonderful personality, and she also happens to be a very beautiful woman.''

''And what do you plan on doing to support her?''

''I have a good job, and I am willing to do anything for her. I love her and will always support her.''

She asked more awkward questions but he flew through them. She was finding it very hard to make him look bad. Emily watched on with glee as her mother became frustrated.

Eventually, she gave up. She couldn't say anything to make her believe he wasn't suitable. She still didn't like him though.

He excused himsefl to go to the bathroom, and her father turned to speak to her. ''Lovely man Emily. He's a good find.''

''Hmm there's something I don't like about him,'' her mother said.

''Is it the fact he's not a diplomat's son? Or the fact I picked him myself? Which one is it?''

''Emily, how dare you-''

''You never like any of my boyfriends. There was always something wrong with them.''

''They weren't suitable for you Emily.''

''So what if they're not perfect? Mick isn't perfect, I'll admit that, but I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I don't care what you think.''

Her mother was shocked, Emily had never spoken to her like that. But her father was smiling. His daughter had finally stood up to her. She could be unbearable at times, but if you stood up to her, it rattled her and she toned it down a bit.

''Emily-''

''Look, if you can't accept him that's fine. We can do without you at the wedding.'' Emily left her parents and went over to Mick who had just left the bathroom.

''You deserved that,'' Emily's father said to his wife.

''He's not good enough for her.''

''You mean he's not good enough for you. He obviously loves her and I'll gladly give her away to him on her wedding day.''

''Do you think they like me?'' Mick asked.

''My dad did, but my mom doesn't. But that's only because she didn't pick you out. Nothing you say will make her like you. But it's ok, I'm the only Prentiss woman who needs to like you.'' She leaned up and kissed him, making sure her mother could see. So her mother didn't like Mick. She didn't care. She loved him, and was marrying him. She was free from her mother, and didn't have to obey her rules anymore. She was her own person now.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The last of the guests, Morgan and Garcia, left after midnight. Emily was worn out, she had spent all day preparing, and then to deal with her parents was exhausting. Morgan also made her dance and that was tiring.

But then there was just Emily, Mick and JJ in the apartment. And Emily remembered she had to kill JJ for inviting her parents. Thankfully, after Emily left them, Hotch entertained them so she didn't have to deal with them again. But she still had it out for JJ.

She closed the door and turned to face JJ with an evil smile. She walked towards her slowly and JJ backed away until she was up against the balcony door. Emily walked up to her so she had nowhere to go.

''JJ why did you invite my parents?'' Emily asked, the smile fading. She looked JJ straight in the eye and looked quite intimadating.

''Uh, I want you to have a good relationship with your parents, you'll regret it later,'' JJ said quickly.

Emily looked at her for a moment. ''Fine.''

''Fine?''

''They had to find out at some point. It's probably better now.''

''So you're not going to kill me?''

''No, not now anyway. I'm in too much of a good mood. Anyway I'd miss you if you were dead,'' Emily smiled.

''I'd miss you too,'' JJ said and hugged Emily. Mick came downstairs to find them hugging. He had a serious look on his face. ''Emily,'' he began.

Emily and JJ broke apart. ''What is it Mick?'' Emily asked.

''Another body.''

It was raining outside. They had to bring umbrellas but they still got soaked. It fit the tone of the scene perfectly.

Mick, Emily, JJ and Hotch stood around the body. There was a puddle of dirty water around the body of the young man. ''I think this is what he meant when he said he killed another,'' Emily said.

The body had decomposed quite a bit. He looked like he had been dead a few weeks. ''I think so. It certainly fits the timeline,'' Hotch said.

JJ saw something. She bent down to get a closer look. ''Hey guys, there's something in his hand.'' She took a glove and pulled it out.

It was a note. It was wet, and some of the words on it had faded. But some of it was still decipherable.

''What does it say JJ?'' Emily asked.

''Give this to Agent Prentiss. Eh, I think that says be worried or something. A few more, and then you're next.''

''What does this guy have out for me? I never did anything to anyone,'' Emily stated. ''Why me? Why?''

Mick pulled her into him and said ''I don't know Em but I won't let him hurt you. You're going to be safe.''

JJ stroked her arm and said ''He's right Em. You will be fine.''

''But I just don't understand why. I must have done something to rile this guy, but what?''

''Maybe it's an old enemy Emily?'' Hotch suggested. ''Is there any criminal you helped put away that might have it out for you?''

Emily thought of Ian Doyle. He was the only one, but he was in prison. At least she thought he was. ''One minute,'' she said and went to call an old colleague of hers, Sean McAllister.

''Hey Sean, Ian Doyle is definitetly in prison right?'' she asked when he picked up.

''Yes he is,'' Sean answered. ''Why?''

Emily explained the case to him. '''Oh Emily, I'm sorry. But it's not Doyle. He's in prison.''

''Good. He's the only person I could think of that might have it out for me but it can't be him. Thanks Sean.''

''No problem Emily. I'm sure you'll be fine.''

''Everyone says that,'' she said and hung up. She went back to the group. ''What was that about?'' Mick asked.

''I had to check something. The guy I'm thinking of is in prison.''

''Oh. Then we have to start again.''

''This guy is good. He's evaded capture for ages now. He obviously had something against you Prentiss. Can you think of anything you could have done?'' Hotch asked.

''Nothing. I don't know what I did wrong. I'm just so confused,'' Emily said, frustrated. ''I just want this to end.''

Mick pulled her into his arms. ''Emily we'll catch him. I promise.''

They went home soon after. They had nothing more to do at the crime scene. Emily fell onto the couch as soon as they arrived in. JJ went to join her while Mick brought her a brandy.

''JJ, I don't think it's safe for you here,'' Emily whispered as JJ sat down on the couch next to her.

''Em, I'm not moving. I want to protect you and I can't do that anywhere else.''

''He might go after you.''

''It's a chance I'm willing to take.''

Mick arrived over then with the brandy. ''Em stop worrying. Let us do that. Don't let your pretty little head worry about that.'' He kissed the top of her head and handed the brandy to her. ''Drink that. It'll make you feel better.''

The next few days Emily worried continuosly. Mick and JJ had tried their best to make her feel better but it wasn't working. Then she got the call.

It was a Thursday. Emily was at home with JJ. Mick was out getting milk. They were talking on the couch when the phone rang. Emily hopped up to get it. JJ watched her as she answered the phone. She was smiling when she picked it up. The longer she was on the phone, the smaller the smile got. Her eyes widened, and she grew quiet. The call ended and she dropped the phone. A tear trickled from her eye.

JJ leapt up and ran over to Emily. ''Emily, what's wrong?''

Emily looked up at her teary-eyed and said ''It's my dad. He was shot.''

JJ pulled Emily on for a hug as Emily started crying. JJ was afraid to say anything, but this needed saying. ''Em do you think?-''

''It's him. I know it is. It's got to be him.''

''Em, I'm sorry.''

Emily composed herself and wiped her tears with the handkerchief Rossi gave her. ''Jay, I can't do this anymore.'' Another tear escaped her eye. She was trying hard not to cry.

''What do you mean?''

''I can't let anymore die. I can't.''

''What are you thinking of doing?''

''I don't know but I don't want anyone else to get hurt.''

''Em you're upset. You're not thinking straight.''

Mick arrived back then. ''They didn't have Milk Duds JJ so I had to get you- What's wrong?''

''My dad-''

''Her dad was eh...shot.''

Emily started crying again. Mick held her and said ''Em, I, I-''

''It's him. I know it is.''

''Ssh Em, don't talk.''

The funeral was just like Mick's sister's funeral. Sad, dark and with a hint of anger in the air. Emily was forced to tell her mother about the serial killer and her belief that he killed her father. To her surprise, her mother was afraid and showed genuine compassion. Maybe because Emily was all she had left.

Emily got over it eventually just like Mick did. It took a while, but with support from Mick and JJ, she got through it. Her dad's death spurred her into action and made her sort out her priorities. She set a date for the wedding.

They were to be married in two months time. They wanted to have it as quick as possible. No more waiting.

Mick and Emily were sat around the table one day planning the wedding. They were arguing over the flowers. ''Em I don't want purple flowers!''

''But they match the bridesmaid dresses! We need them!''

''Ugh, but there has to be a better colour than purple!''

''Mick, we have to have purple flowers.''

'Fine. But I'm choosing my own suit.''

''Deal. Look, Mick, I've been thinking about something.''

''No, we are not having pink flowers either!''

''No, it's not that. And eww pink.'' She had always been a tomboy. She never like pink. ''It's something else.''

''What is it Em?'' he smiled, putting her at ease.

''I want to have a baby Mick.'' She braced herself for the oncoming argument. She had planned it all out in her head, and had a list of arguments.

He watched her before answering. She was visibly nervous about his reaction. He smiled at her. ''If you want a kid, you can have a kid.''

''Really? But, I don't want you agreeing to this just because I want a kid.''

''Em, I want a kid with you. I really do. I've seen you with Henry, and with Kerry's kids when I'm babysitting, and you're great with them. It makes me so proud to see you with them, and I can't help but think what you'd be like with our kids.''

Emily grinned and ran into his arms. ''Mm, I love you so much!''

''I love you too Em.''

''Mick, I had an idea. How about we try and make a baby right now?'' she smiled seductively at him.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. JJ arrived in the door ten minutes later. ''Hello?'' No answer. She immediatly assumed the worst. She pulled out her gun and began her sweep of the downstairs rooms. Nothing.

She then moved upstairs. She tried the bathroom first. Nothing. Her room. Nothing. Next was Emily and Mick's room. She turned the handle in the door and rushed in. ''Ah! Oh god, I'm sorry!''

JJ covered her eyes and went out the door. She had walked in on Emily and Mick doing...things.

Emily covered herslef up with a sheet and shouted ''JJ were sorry!''

''No, no it's my fault! I should have knocked!'' She was trying desperately to remove that image from her head. She wished she had Emily's compartmenatlizing skills. At least she didn't have Reid's eidetic memory.

''JJ we-''

''Look, it's ok! Just continue what you're doing! I'm going to go downstairs and wash my eyes.''

Emily got out of bed and began dressing. ''Em, you heard her. She told us to continue,'' Mick purred and pulled her into his lap.

''Mick, I have to go down.'' She tried getting back up, but he wouldn't let her.

''No you don't. Anyway, I'm sure she doesn't want to see you.'' He began kissing her neck as she tried to pull away.

''Mick...'' She found himself succumbing to his charms. ''Mmm.''

''Want to go down now?''

''No.'' She turned aorund to face him nad kissed him. He pulled her down back onto the bed. ''I hope she doesn't come back up again,'' he whispered. '' If she thought that was scary, wait until she sees what I have planned next.''


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The day just seemed to drag on. Emily had piles of paperwork to finish but she was stuck. She was stuck on that particular report for an hour. She could finish it quickly, but she needed a file. But that file was at home. And she wasn't even allowed go to the bathroom by herslef, never mind home.

It was late. Morgan and Reid had gone home. So had Rossi and Garcia. Hotch was still in his office. He never seemed to go home. JJ was in her office too. They had agreed with Mick to stay late tonight, as they both had a lot of work to do. So Emily was the only one in the bullpen.

She needed that file. This was her last report, and she would be finished for the weekend if it was done. There was no-one around to stop her. Hotch had checked on her ten minutes ago, and wouldn't come out again for just under an hour. He came to check on her on the hour, every hour. She would definitely make it home and back in an hour.

Mick had trusted them enough now that he let them drive to work by themselves. And it was Emily's turn to drive today, so she had the keys. Mick was babysitting his niece and nephews, so he wouldn't be at home.

Giving one last look around the bullpen, Emily made a run for it. She ran to the carpark and hopped in her car. She drove home and walked into the elevator of her apartment building. She only noticed now how annoying the elevator music was. It was high and screechy, and just seemed to go on forever. And she only lived on the 7th floor.

It finally arrived on her floor. She walked to her door and searched in her bag for the keys. She found them, but dropped them. It was like fate didn't want her to finish that report.

She turned the keys in the door and ran upstairs, leaving the door open and the keys still inside it. Once upstairs, she began rifling through a pile of clutter. Dam, she thought it was there.

She moved on to the next pile. It wasn't there either. Eventually, she found it. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked downstairs slowly. She had done a lot of running and was slightly breathless. The stress had also contributed to it.

She reached the end of the stairs and turned towards the door to find the barrel of a gun stuck in her face. ''Hello Emily.''


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The owner of the gun was wearing a mask. It had to be the killer.

The killer took off the mask to reveal long, blonde hair. For the first time Emily stared into the eyes of the person who had tormented her for months. It was Gina LaSalle.

An evil, deranged smile tweaked at the corner of LaSalle's mouth. Her eyes were wild and frightening. LaSalle moved closer to Emily until the gun was touching Emily's forehead. Emily showed no fear, she just stared back at her.

''I've been waiting for this moment a long time Emily. To have your life in my hands, to play God with you,'' she smirked evilly, tracing a path with the gun along Emily's cheek and resting it along her neck.

''It was you all along wasn't it?'' Emily asked, staring straight at LaSalle, not even blinking. She couldn't help thinking that this was Hotch must have done when he was faced with The Reaper. She just hoped this had a happier ending.

''Yep it was me,'' LaSalle admitted proudly, continuing to trace a path with the gun along Emily's body, this time resting on her abdomen and jabbing Emily with it. ''I killed all those people, I killed your daddy, I stole your back-up, I wrote the message on your car.''

''Why? Why did you do it?''

''You're a profiler Emily, don't tell me you don't know why,'' LaSalle smiled, showing mock horror.

''We never figured out why. We were way off woth the profile. We thought you were a man.''

''Oh, you were way off. The last time I checked I was definitely a woman.''

''Why LaSalle? Why?''

''Aww Emily, I'm on a first name basis with you. Please call me Gina,'' she smiled, moving the gun back up to Emily' forehead.

Emily just glared back at her. She wanted Emily to show fear, to beg, to plead, but she wasn't going to do it.

''Ok, seeing as you're just _dying_ to know why, I'll tell you. I'm in love with Mick. Head over heels in love. And I know he feels the same way.''

''Ha, you're deluded. He loves me,'' Emily snapped.

LaSalle smirked. ''That's what you think. He's just marrying you out of pity.''

''And he told you that has he?''

''He doesn't have to. We have such a special bond.''

Emily sighed. ''Gina, he doesn't love you.''

''Yes he does!'' she snapped, causing Emily to jump. LaSalle grabbed her arm tightly. She was unnaturally strong. ''You don't know anything. You don't know the love we share. You never will Emily because I'm going to kill you tonight. And then Mick and I can be together.''

''You think he'll want to be with a killer?''

''He doesn't have to find out. As far as he knows, you're just another victim of a deranged serial killer. He'll get over you Emily.''

''If you love Mick so much then why did you kill his sister?''

''I thought it would cause friction between you and him. I was wrong. Oh well, we don't need family because we'll have each other. That's why I killed my family.''

Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know whether to be afraid or amused. She was clearly dangerous, and seemed psychotic. She'd have to be careful. One wrong move could send her over the edge. She'd have to try and distract her long enough until Mick or JJ came back.

''And why did you kill my dad?''

''To scare you. To prolong your suffering. And it worked. Oh, you should have seen your face at his funeral Emily. Priceless,'' she smiled.

''You weren't at the funeral.''

''I was watching from the shadows Emily. I was watching you everywhere. I sat in my car for hours waiting for you to come home tonight. And I got lucky, you were alone. I wouldn't have minded eliminating that blonde, but it would have been more fun to have you alone. I stole Mick's keys one day and got a copy. As adorable as he is, he is a bit slow. He never realised his keys were gone. At lunch, I used come over here. I made a plan of the place, stalked out the best places to hide if I ever had to. I know this place better than you Emily.''

''But you work for the FBI. How did your prints not come up when we searched?''

''I work for the Red Cell team. We work outside of federal bureaucracy. I didn't have to get my prints taken!'' she laughed hysterically. ''It worked out perfect for me!''

Emily took in the deranged woman in front of her. She was athletic, and they would have a fairly even fight. There was no way Emily could reach her gun, LaSalle was watching her every movement, she'd be dead the moment she even tried. She couldn't run either. There was no escape.

''Oh, do you know Mick confided in me? He told me all about you. I was the first he told about the engagement. I knew before you. You see how much love there is between us? He tells me eveything. I know your darkest secrets. I know evrything about you, Lauren Reynolds.'' Emily shuddered at the name. She left Lauren Reynolds behind her a long time ago. She died in a car accident. At least that was what they said.

''H..How do you know?''

''Your friend Penelope Garcia isn't the only hacker you know. I hacked Interpol's record and found a very nice surprise. How do you think Mick will take it when he finds out you were lying to him all along?''

''I wasn't lying to him.''

''But you didn't tell him the truth! If that was me who had a secret as big as that, I would tell the man I was going to marry, the man I was going to have kids with.''

''He doesn't have to know.''

''Oh he does. And when you're dead, and he's finding solace in my arms, I'm not going to waste time telling him about who you really are. Or was, when I'll be telling him.''

''He won't believe you.''

''Oh, I have the records. They're at home, locked away, just waiting until the right moment.''

''You won't get away with this. My team will track you down.''

''But I'll be far away by then, starting my new life as Mrs Micheal Rawson.''

''You deluded bitch. He feels nothing for you.''

''Oh Emily. How could you be so wrong?'' She took a step closer to Emily. Their foreheads were nearly touching. ''I'm going to finish this upstairs,'' she hissed, and pistol whipped Emily, knocking her unconscious.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

JJ was tired of work. There was still plenty of files, but then again she never finished. She never really made a dent in the amount of files she had, there was just so many.

Sighing, JJ picked up her bag and went to find Emily. She must be bored senseless by now. But it was strange that she hadn't come up to her office.

She looked around the bullpen but there was no sign of Emily. Her desk was messy. Emily always tidied up her desk before leaving. But her bag was gone.

JJ checked the bathroom, Garcia's 'lair', other rooms, Hotch's office but she was nowhere to be seen.

She called Emily but she didn't pick up. She tried again, but no-one answered.

Meanwhile, LaSalle was tying an unconscious Emily to the bed. Emily's phone rang. LaSalle searched in Emily's pocket until she found the phone. The caller ID was JJ, that must be the blonde. She threw it aside, and continued tying up Emily. But it rang again. In anger, she shot the phone, blowing it to pieces.

JJ was getting worried. She called Mick. He had heard nothing either. They both feared the worst. ''Her stuff is gone Mick. Maybe she's at home,'' JJ suggested, praying that that was the case.

''Maybe. Try the house phone.'' JJ obeyed and dialled the number. But still nobody answered. By this time, JJ was sweating with worry. She had gone pale and her hands were shaking.

She called Mick again. ''Nobody answered Mick.''

''Oh god Em. Look JJ, stay there. I'll pick you up. Go see if the car is there while you're waiting.'' JJ ran to the carpark and began searching for the car that only this morning she had driven to work with Emily. It wasn't there.

Mick arrived soon. While she was waiting, JJ's mind ran away with her and imagined the worst possible situations she could be in. They all involved her being dead.

The car screeched into the carpark of the apartment building. They flung their doors open and ran to the stairs, not bothering to lock the car. The stairs was faster, who knew how long it would take for the elevator to arrive. They both drew out their guns as they raced up the stairs.

They reached their floor quickly. The fear was giving them an adrenaline boost. ''Mick, the door's open,'' JJ whispered.

Mick nodded and held his gun high. The sweat was pouring down his face, and his finger was twitching on the trigger. They entered the apartment when Mick kicked the door open wider. They quickly cleared the downstairs rooms and ran upstairs. Mick called Emily's name. ''Emily? Emily are you here?''

Of course Emily couldn't answer. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, and she was gagged. But LaSalle could hear Mick. ''Shit,'' she hissed and held the gun to Emily's head as Mick and JJ stood outside the door. They tried opening it but it was locked. Mick kicked it open in one swift movement.

They burst into the room and were stopped in their tracks as they saw a bound and gagged Emily on the bed, blood pouring from a wound on her head, and Gina LaSalle standing over her holding a gun to her head.

Mick tightened his frip on his gun as he stared into the wild eyes of his tormentor. The person who killed his sister, Emily's dad, and may other people. It was his co-worker, a person he trusted, a person he confided in. Anger surged up inside him and it took all his strength not to fire his gun and end it all. But he knew if he did that, Emily would die.

''Hi Mick,'' LaSalle smiled. She was wild looking, she was covered in sweat from dragging Emily up the stairs, and she looked at the end of her tether. Her smile was a hysterical, deranged smile, the smile of a madwoman.

Mick's trigger finger twitched as he stared hard into her eyes with a cold hard stare. He could feel JJ stiffen beside him as she lined up her shot. She had a brilliant shot, she wouldn't miss.

Mick said nothing as he stared back at her. ''Oh I love it when you gaze into my eyes Mick,'' LaSalle sighed. ''You are such a romantic.''

''What are you talking about?'' he growled at her.

''Mick, you know. Our love. Our mutual, undying love. I did all this for you, for us.''

''Your love is unrequited you bitch. How was killing my sister helping me in anyway?'' he shouted, his anger spilling out. JJ snuck a side glance at him, he was livid. His muscles were tight, just waiting for the message from his brain ordering them to fire.

''Oh Mick, I konw you're lying. But it's ok, Emily knows. I told her everything. You don't have to pretend you love her anymore. Oh and I was hoping it would divide you and Emily, but it just made her dig her claws into you even deeper. But you can be free now. I'm going to kill her.''

''Don't touch her! Lay a finger on her and you're dead!'' he threatened.

''You wouldn't kill me Mick. You don;t have it in you. But you Blondie,'' she said turnig her attention to JJ, ''You try anything and I go down squeezing the trigger. What kind of friend would that make you then?''

''JJ, don't listen to her. She's just a deranged, lonely whore.''

LaSalle became enraged at that. ''Mick! What are you saying? Stop lying!'' she screamed. She pulled out a knife and pointed it at them. ''Don't try anything!''

''Give up Gina! There's no way out! Both of us are very willing to kill you,'' he sneered.

''Mick, we can leave and start a new life together! We can kill Thelma and Louise here and make a run for it!'' She moved the knife down to Emily's throat.

''Don't touch her!'' Mick shouted as he moved a step closer.

''Oh, that's the sign. Goodbye Emily,'' LaSalle said as a shot was fired.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

JJ shot again and again and again until her clip was empty. She was surely dead by now. Mick fired as well, his anger pouring out as Gina LaSalle crumpled before their eyes. But LaSall wasn't lying. She did go down squeezing the trigger. Her hand slipped so she missed Emily's head, but she did her abdomen.

Mick dropped his gun and stepped over LaSalle's lifeless body recklessly as he ran to his Emily. He pulled out the gag and untied her. He took off his jacket and wrapped it tight around her wound, which was quickly seeping blood.

''Emily, Emily, please don't leave me. Don't leave me,'' he cried as he put pressure on the wound. But it wasn't working, blood was still pouring out at an alarming rate.

JJ just stood frozen, watching as her friend's life slowly slipped away. She was only brought back by the feel of hot tears travelling down her cheek. She flipped out her phone and dialled 911. ''Hello? I need an ambulance quickly. Apartment 12G, Mosely Apartment Block, Union Street. What? Oh, a federal agent has just been shot. Please get here quickly. No, I'm Special Supervisory Agent Jennifer Jareau from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit and I need an ambulance now!''

She wathced as Mick frantically tried to slow the bleeding. But Emily was still lying on the bed, in a growing pool of her own blood.

Her eyes flicked down to LaSalle. Her body was full of bullets, but JJ knew she had killed her with that first well-aimed shot to the head. It was the second time she had killed someone, and both times had been protecting people she loved.

Tears were pouring down Mick's face. Nothing he was doing was working. She was still bleeding. He saw her getting paler, slipping away in his arms.

Then the ambulance arrived. JJ had gone downstairs to meet them and directed them downstairs. Mick was pushed out of the way as his beloved Emily was put on a strectcher and various instruments were strapped to her.

He rode in the ambulance with JJ. Paramedics were working on her, but he grabbed one of Emily's hands and held it through the agonizing drive to the hospital. JJ held his other hand, as they both sat in silence, tears staining their cheeks. When they finally arrived at the hospital, they went with Emily as far as they could. They were stopped outside the operating room as Emily was wheeled in. Nurses blocked their path, and told them that they would notify them as soon as anything happened. They then rushed into the operating room as Emily's heart rate monitor began beeping frantically, signalling danger.

Mick and JJ stood outside the operating room, speechless, as the rest of their lives hung in the balance.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

''Baby girl, how could you possibly think Rossi is having an affair with Strauss? I mean, ewww,'' said Morgan. He and Garcia were having a movie night. As per usual, they lost interest half way through and began their flirty banter.

''I have seen things through my mystical computer screens my chocolate thunder god. Things that will disturb you,'' she replied filicking a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

''What did you see? Did they kiss or something?''

''She smiled.''

''What?''

''Strauss, super cruel mega bitch, smiled. Rossi was talking to her and she smiled.''

''That doesn't mean they're having an affair honey.''

'Have you ever seen Strauss smile? They are so sleeping together.''

''You have a dirty mind baby girl.''

''Huh that's one of the things you love most about me,'' she smiled.

Morgan stole the popcorn off her when his phone rang. ''Morgan.''

''Morgan, it's JJ.'' She sounded upset, like she'd been crying.

''JJ what's up, do we have a case? I thought we were focusing on Emily's one. JJ, is there something wrong?'' He heard JJ's quiet sobs at the other end of the phone.

''Is there something wrong with my fair haired wonder maiden?'' asked Garcia who was suddenly paying attention.

''Well I don't know about that, but there is something wrong with JJ.''

''Is that Garcia with you?'' JJ asked.

''Ya, ya it is? JJ, what's up?''

''It..it's Emily. She...she...she's been shot Derek,'' JJ stammered.

''Wait, what?'' Morgan shouted into the phone. ''JJ, JJ answer me. Is this true?''

''Yes. J..jus...were in Sibley Memorial.'' Morgan heard no more as JJ started crying and hung up. He turned to face Garcia who looked Garcia. ''Morgan what is it?''

''Emily's been shot Garcia.'' Garcia nearly fainted. Morgan had to hold her up. ''Sssh baby girl, were going to see her now.''

They went out the door but not before Morgan kicked the coffee table over. ''That son of a bitch,'' he said under his breath as he slammed the door behind them.

The journey in the car was quiet. Garcia held tightly onto her colourful bag with the dolphin pattern as she turned paler and paler. ''Is she going to be ok?'' Garcia croaked through sobs.

''I don't know baby girl. But this is Emily, she'll fight.''

Once they arrived they ran to join JJ and the rest of the group. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and there blood on her shirt. Hotch and Rossi were already there, and Mick was pacing in the centre of the room. He had quite a bit of blood on him.

JJ smiled weakly when she saw them coming. Garcia ran over to JJ and hugged her. ''Oh Jayje, please tell me it's not true.''

''I'm sorry Pen.''

Reid arrived in then. ''I just heard. Is she ok?'' he asked.

''We don't know yet. She's still in surgery,'' JJ replied.

''JJ, can you tell us what happened?'' Hotch said. It was important they knew. Mick came over then. ''It was LaSalle,'' he growled.

''Wait, LaSalle as in Gina LaSalle on your team?'' Morgan asked. Mick nodded his head.

''Oh god, I slept with her,'' he whispered. ''Tell us what happened.''

JJ started first. ''I couldn't find Emily at work. I called Mick and he hadn't heard from her either. We drove home and up in the bedroom was LaSalle holding a gun to Emily's head.''

''Emily was tied up and she was gagged,'' said Mick taking over. ''She said she was responsible for everything. She was the killer. She said she did it because she was in love with me. She viewed Emily as a threat, so she wanted to kill her. She went to shoot her, and JJ shot her. One shot, to the head, beautiful shot. Of course I fired as well after, emptied my clip,'' he growled, staring into space.

''So did I. But before she died she pulled the trigger. It missed her head, but it got her in the stomach. Mick tried his best to stop the bleeding and I called the ambulance. They have forensic investigators over there now,'' JJ added.

''It was her all along. How could I have been so stupid!'' Mick shouted, kicking one of the plastic chairs the hospital provided.

''Mick, you couldn't have. The profile was wrong. We were going by that. She fooled everyone,'' JJ said as she took his arm.

''But I worked with her. Everyday, when I was telling her about my worries about Emily and she listened, knowing full well it was her fault! If she wasn't already dead, I'd kill her.''

''So would I,'' agreed Morgan.

''We all would,'' ended Rossi.

Everyone tried to get settled then. Those chairs didn't help their feeling of fear and unease. Mick continued pacing, and muttered something under his breath. Hotch and Rossi stood over by the coffee machine, their usual cool appearances replaced by fear and worry. Morgan and Reid were over by the vending machine. Reid was eating candy, he said candy relaxed you and made you feel calm. But then he said it wasn't working. JJ sat on one of the chairs, her head in her hands. Garcia came over to join her and handed her a coffee. ''Here drink, it'll make you feel better.''

''The only thing that will make me feel better Pen is Emily coming out of that operating room healthy.''

''I know pet. It's what we all want.''

JJ took the coffee and drank some. It scalded her throat, but she didn't care. It was mearly a cut to the pain she was feeling.

''You know when you got shot Pen? We were all in the waiting room just like this. I was sat down on a chair, just like I am now. Emily came and sat beside me. She saw how upset I was and she took my hand. I just wish I was in there instead of her, and she could take your hand. I can't do it, I'm not like her. I'm not as strong.'' Garcia looked at JJ with compassion and took her hand. She squeezed it tightly and said ''I'll be your Emily.''

Two hours passed. Still no news. They were all going insane with worry. Surely they should have heard something?

''Is this what it was like when I got shot JJ?'' Garcia asked. JJ looked up at her, she was lost in thought. ''Huh?''

''Is this what it felt like when I got shot? The fear, the uncertainty, the way you just want to scream hurry the hell up and get her out of there?''

''Just like this. Exactly like this. I thought I'd never have to through that again,'' JJ whispered.

''She'll be ok Jayje,'' Garcia said, seeing the fear in her friends eyes. ''She's a fighter. She'll pull through just to give out to us for worrying.''

JJ smiled slightly and turned to look at Garcia. ''I hope you're right.''

''When have I ever been wrong?''

Mick stopped pacing. It was doing no good. Nothing he could do would help her. He hated feeling useless. There had to be something, anything he could do for Emily.

JJ saw him out of the corner of her eye. ''Pen, Mick stopped pacing.''

Garcia looked up and saw him too. He was shaking and his fists were clenched tight. His eyes were red, he wasn't afraid to cry. ''There stands a broken man.''

''Do you think we should do something?''

''What can we do? If there was something, I'd be doing it JJ.''

''I'm going over to him. Wanna come?''

''Ok.'' They walked over to Mick who had started biting his nails. ''You know, my mom said that I used bite my nails whenever I cut myself when I was small. It was my way of dealing with the pain.''

''Mick, how are you doing?'' JJ asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

''Well my girlfriend has just been shot by a woman who I thought I could trust and I feel like my life is going to fall apart. I can't stand this anymore JJ,'' he said looking at her pleadingly. ''I can't.''

''This is killing me too. There has to be something we can do,'' spoke Garcia.

''All we can do is pray. She needs our support,'' JJ sighed. ''Come on Mick, sit down, you must be exhausted.'' He wasn't but he sat down anyway. There was no way he could sleep, not knowing she was in there, possibly dying.

Every time a nurse passed seven heads snapped up. None of them had any news. It was getting late. It was well past midnight. Hotch called all of them over and said ''I think we should go home and get some sleep. Were not doing any good here.''

''I'm staying here,'' Mick stated. ''She could be out any minute. You go home, I'll call you if there's any news.

''I'm not going home,'' Morgan said too.

''Me neither,'' agreed JJ.'' We probably can't go in there anyway Mick.''

''I'm not going either,'' stated Rossi.

''I'm staying,'' said Garcia, taking JJ's hand. ''My girl needs me.''

''I'm staying as well,'' Reid piped up. ''The probability of me getting any sleep is slim anyway.''

''Then I guess were all staying,'' said Hotch. ''Excuse me, I have to call Jessica.''

It was a long night. Reid drifted in and out of sleep, but it was the kind of sleep that just took you away from your worries. It didn't make you feel better.

Rossi and Hotch fell asleep as well and Garcia fell asleep on Morgan's shoulder. The only ones awake were Mick and JJ. Mick refused to sleep. He couldn't anyway. Every time he closed his eyes, the image of Emily lying on the bed bleeding appeared. JJ was too scared to sleep. She was like a ghost, pale and with wide eyes, and staying unnaturally still. The only light was from the light outside the window and it shone on JJ's face, making her look paler.

At around 4 a.m., a nurse appeared. Mick ran over to her straight away, while JJ went over the minute she realised what was happening.

''Please tell me this is about Emily Prentiss,'' Mick pleaded. His hair was all over the place and he was almost in hysterics.

''It is. She's out of surgery. It went well but tonight is critical. We'll get a better view of her condition in the morning. However, I'm afraid she lost the baby.''

''Wait baby? What baby?'' Mick asked, horror spreading across his face.

''She was pregnant. Did you not know?''

''No. I had no idea.''

''I'm sorry you had to find out this way. She was a few weeks along, were guessing about three. I'm very sorry.'' The nurse left them. Mick's face had a look of shock, horror and sadness on it. ''She was pregnant,'' he murmered.

JJ felt him going weak and grabbed him. She could feel tears forming in her own eyes. ''Did you know?'' he asked, facing JJ.

''No I didn't. I had no idea Mick,'' she responded. ''I don't even know if she knew herself.''

Mick was being surprisingly calm. He looked shocked and hurt yeah, but he wasn't moving.

''I can't believe it. She was pregnant,'' he whispered. ''She was pregnant,'' he repeated this time a little louder. ''She was pregnant,'' again this was louder. ''She was pregnant!'' he cried, waking up Morgan and Hotch. The others just stirred.

''What's happening? Was there any news?'' Morgan asked, standing up.

Mick looed at JJ for help. ''She's out of surgery. They think it went well but they won't know until the morning,'' JJ informed.

''Well that's good then isn't it?'' Morgan stated.

''She was pregnant. She lost the baby.'' Hotch and Morhan were stunned. ''Mick, man I'm sorry,'' Morgan stated, walking over to him. ''This must be a hard blow.''

''I never knew. I never knew, that's why I'm shocked. Sure, it hurts like hell anyway, but I never knew,'' he murmered.

Hotch offered his condolences as well before speaking to JJ. ''Did they say anything else?''

''They said she was about three weeks along,'' JJ said biting down on her necklace.

''Did you know? You are her best friend, it's like something she'd tell you.''

''I had no idea. I really didn't.''

Hotch looked over at Morgan and Mick. Morgan was consoling Mick and they weren't likely to disturb them. He pulled JJ over to the side and said ''Did you get the tests back?''

''Oh, I did. I forgot about them in the middle of all this.''

''And?''

JJ looked straight into Hotch's eyes. ''You're the father.''

Hotch didn't blink. He turned away and put his hand up to his face. ''What does this mean?''

''It means I get custody of Henry. Will can't have him since he's not his biological father. I'll let you see him if you want.''

''Of course I want to see him. I'm not going to ignore my son, even if I only found out he was my son know.''

''Where does it leave us Hotch? Strauss will kill us if she finds out. She wouldn't waste any time in firing us.''

''We'll have to try and keep it a secret.''

''And what about us? Where do we stand with each other?''

''JJ-''

''Hotch, I think I love you. I want you to be a part of Henry's life. I want him to be a part of Jack's life. I know this sounds stupid, but I want to be a family.''

JJ braced herself for his answer. It was a stupid thing to do but she couldn't keep it inside her anymore. She had slowly fallen in love with her boss, and only realised it when she left Will. She was positive he didn't feel the same way. It wasn't long after Haley.

''I love you too JJ. I want to have a family with you, Henry and Jack. I know it's love, it's like Haley, but you're different to Haley. You're a completely different person, but I can fall in love twice can't I?''

JJ smiled. ''Yes you can. I was in love with Will, but I'm not anymore. I know it's nothing like Haley, but I get what you mean.''

Then Hotch smiled. JJ thought it was one of the cutest things she ever saw. He didn't smile much, but when he did it was magical.

''I love it when you smile,'' she admitted.

''I think I'm going to be smiling a lot more now that I get to come home to you every day.'' He reached down and kissed her passionately. All their trapped feelings came out as they deepened the kiss.

Mick was sitting over with Morgan when he noticed them. ''Derek, look over there!'' he pointed, smiling for the first time in hours,''Hotch and JJ!''

''Oh my word! I gotta get Garcia.'' He woke up Garcia. ''What is it? Is it about Emily?''

''Ya, but first I have to show you something.'' He took her over to where Mick was sitting and pointed at the new couple. ''Oh my god, Hotch and JJ!''

''I know! It's a complete surprise!''

Mick and Garcia looked at each other. ''Ehh it's not really.''

''What do you know that I don't?''

''Hotch might be Henry's father!'' squeeked Garcia.

''By the looks of it, he is Henry's father,'' stated Mick. ''Oh his hand moved to her ass, definitely the father.''

Reid and Rossi had woken up by this point. It was from the noise. ''What's all the hassle about?'' Rossi asked, rubbing sleep out of his eye. The three of them pointed to Hotch and JJ, who were still kissing.

''Wow,'' Rossi remarked.

''How long has this been going on? Why do I miss everything?'' Reid asked.

''We don't know pretty boy. We just found out now.''

Garcia wasted no time in telling them the full story. They were shocked to find out Hotch was Henry's dad. Mick then told them about Emily, and the baby.

The morning finally came. They all fell asleep, except for Mick. He watched as JJ fell asleep on Hotch and smiled. He had gotten to really like JJ, and was happy to see her happy.

The nurse came at about eight. Everyone else was still asleep, so she related the information to just Mick. ''How is she?''

''We've stabilised her condition. She should be waking up soon. You can go see her if you want.'' Mick breathed a sigh of relief. ''Should I wake up the others?''

''I think you should go in first. You can tell them then.''

Mick followed the nurse to Emily's room. He was surprised to find her already awake and arguing with the nurse. The last bit, he wasn't so surprised about.

The other nurse walked out of the room and smiled at him. ''Are you Mick? She's been asking for you.''

Emily couldn't see him yet. She was fiddling with the machines she was hooked up to though. ''Can I go in?''

''Yes you can. Oh and tell her to stop messing with the machines? She won't listen to me but she might if you say it.''

''I will.'' He walked into the room. Emily looked up and smiled at him. ''I thought you weren't coming.''

''Why would you think that? You know I can't stop myself from seeing you.''

He sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand. With the other, she started messing with the machines again. ''Will you stop that? They're there to help you.''

''I know but they're annoying.''

''I'd take a pissed Prentiss to a dead Prentiss anyday.''

''You haven't seen me when I'm really pissed.''

''I don't want to. How are you feeling?''

''A little tired, a little sore, but don't tell the nurse I said that. She'll give me some stuff I don't need.''

Mick smiled. It was a very Emily thing to do, pretend you don't need help because you're too dam stubborn to ask. ''I was worried Em. Worried sick.''

''I knew you'd be! You worry too much.''

''Maybe I do but this was for good reason. I thought I'd lost you Em.''

''Well you haven't, so you can stop worrying. I'm fine.''

''You lost the baby Em.''

''I guessed as much,'' she said, the smile leaving her face.

''When were you going to tell me?''

''I was going to wait until our wedding day. I was going to tell you during our first dance, I had it all planned out. I didn't want you to find out like this.''

''I know you didn't, but we can try again right? That is if you still want to have kids.''

''More than ever.'' He leaned over and kissed her. Her heart rate monitor started beeping faster, causing the nurse to come in. ''Sorry, my fault,'' he smiled.

The nurse smiled back and left the room. ''Be careful ok? She's still sensitive.''

''If she's worried about my heart rate she shouldn't let me see you. You don't have to kiss me to make it rise.''

''Emily, that is so you. Thinking about sex when you're in a hospital bed.''

''It is big enough. And as long as we keep quiet she won't come in,'' Emily smirked.

'''Emily, no. You've just been shot. And anyway, you couldn't be quiet even if you wanted to.''

She smiled and started playing with his fingers. ''What happened to LaSalle?''

''She's dead. JJ and I both kinda shot her but JJ got the fatal shot.''

''Oh, that's going to affect her. She wasn't right for a few weeks after she shot the last guy.''

''I think she's already forgottne about she was so worried. And she has something to tell you.''

''What?''

''I think it's better coming from her.''

''Mick Rawson, I am ordering you to tell me! I just got shot, you have to be nice to me!''

''No I'm not telling. And anyway she'll want to tell you herself.''

''Mick please!''

''I'm sorry Em. I'm more afraid of her at this time because you're stuck in this bed and can't get me while she's walking about and I know from last night she has a great shot.''

''Don't remind me.''

Mick chuckled. ''You're so cute when you're frustrated.''

A small smile tugged at Emily's lips. ''You know nothing she said is true. I don't love her, I love you.''

''I know. But I can understand why she did it. You are a pretty great guy. If I thought I couldn't have you I might do the same thing.''

''No you wouldn't. Emily, she was sick. And you'd never dream of hurting another person. And, I'm all yours. You'll never have to feel that way.''

''I'm all yours too. I love you Mick.''

''I love you Emily.'' He hugged her tight. ''Oww Mick that kinda hurts.''

''Emily, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!''

''I know you didn't. Now, please kiss me.''


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

''Hmm stop,'' JJ whined. There was a strong hand shaking her shoulder, telling her to wake up.

''JJ! Come on, Emily woke up,'' Mick shouted. Life suddenly came back into JJ.

''What did you say?''

''Emily woke up,'' he smiled. He looked at peace again, but he was tired. He probably didn't sleep at all. ''Only one person is allowed in at a time. She wants to see you first.''

JJ shot up and followed Mick to Emily's room. ''I turn my back for one minute and you're already messing with the machines again.'' Emily dropped the wire she was working on like nothing happened. She saw JJ and smiled. ''Hey Jay.''

Mick stood outside the room and watched them as he wasn't allowed in. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight again. LaSalle was dead, and it was over but it had been a real eye-opener for Mick. He realised how much he loved Emily, and how much it would hurt if he lost her. For one night, he lived his own personal hell. And it wasn't going to happen again.

Emily sat upright in the bed and made room for JJ to sit down next to her. ''Mick tells me you have something to tell me,'' Emily smirked. She had worked it out the minute she saw JJ. She could read JJ and knew what happened.

JJ turned to scowl at Mick who had mysteriously disappeared from the window. He was smart enough to know when to leave. A pissed JJ was not nice, the last time she was pissed Emily nearly broke her nose and Garcia broke her glasses. But he still stayed just behind the door, smiling to himself.

JJ sighed. ''Did he tell you?''

''No he wouldn't. He said you would want to tell me,'' Emily smirked, enjoying playing JJ

''I thought we were safe. I thought they wouldn't notice.''

''Notice what?''

''Me and Hotch,'' JJ admitted, looking anywhere but Emily.

''Ah,'' Emily said, still smirking.

''You knew didn't you?''

''JJ my dear, I can read you like a book.''

JJ smiled. It was nice to see her back to herself. ''We agreed to make a go of things. I'm moving in with him.''

''Oh JJ I'm so happy for you! I guess he is Henry's dad then.''

''Ya he is. I got the results yesterday but I kinda forgot about them when... well you know.''

''Ya, I know. Are they all out there?''

''Yep. They were all worried about you Em. I was worried. Terrified. I can't imagine life without my best friend,'' JJ smiled, squeezing Emily's hand.

''What about Mick? I know he's hiding something from me. What was he really like?''

''Em you don't want to know.''

''I do Jay. Please,'' she stuck out her bottom lip and made a sad face. JJ couldn't keep something from her when she was like that.

''He was terrified. Completely terrified. He couldn't sleep, he just paced. He was so pale, and his hands were shaking. His love for you got him through. He adores you Em and I know he couldn't handle it if you had-''

''Died?''

''Ya. That. Em, I love you too, you know that?''

''I do now. And I love you too, except not in a gay way if that's what you're thinking.''

''I wasn't, but thanks to you I can't get that image out of my head.''

''What image?''

''You don't want to know.''

''Did he cry?''

''Mick? Ya he did. Especially when ...it first happened. He tried to save you, and he was crying. Could you not see it on his cheeks? The tears stained them. Can you see it on me?''

''Oh ya. You look horrible Jay. Mascara all down your cheeks, it just isn't nice.''

''Huh thanks!'' JJ laughed.

''I had a dream Jay. I don't know when it was but I dreamt I died. She killed me and Mick married her, not me. He was happy with her, not me. He had kids with her, not me. I hated it, it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. But I was afraid to wake up in case it was real.''

Outside the door Mick sank to his knees. How could she think that? Surely by now, she had realised he was completely in love with her. He didn't even think about any other girl that way. He just wanted her. He wanted her to be happy, and he wanted her to know how he felt, so she wasn't insecure. He'd have to prove it to her.

''Em, don't think that. He loves you, if you saw him last night there wouldn't be any doubt in your mind.''

''I know Jay, but I can't help it.''

''Try not to. This is an order from me. DO NOT THINK THAT. He loves you so much Em. And I know you don't say it very often but I know you love him too. I know you're surprised at how much you love him. You never knew you could feel so strongly about anyone, you always thought you'd end up alone.''

Emily stared at JJ open-mouthed. ''What? You're not the only one who can read people.''

Mick came up with the perfect idea. He had a lot of planning to do. And since he was a man, he couldn't do it by himself. He ran back down to the waiting room and woke up Garcia. ''What is it? Is my raven-haired-''

''Emily? Ya she's fine. Look, I need your help.''

''Ooh with what? Bedroom tips? I have a lot of them, I could show you if you like,'' she smiled, squeezing his ass.

He flinched and said ''Eh, no thanks. I have a plan for Emily, but it has to be kept quiet until everything is organised. And since you're an organisational genius, I figured you could help me. But don't tell Morgan. Emily can't know and the more people that know the bigger chance it'll get out.''

''Are you going to tell JJ?''

''I will once she's finished talking to Emily.''

''Emily's awake? OMG, why didn't you tell me? I could be talking to her instead of you!'' Garcia's screams of joy woke evryone else up too.

''What is wrong with you woman?'' Morgan asked. He did not deal with mornings well.

''Emily's awake!''

''She's awake?''

''That's brilliant!''

''Can we go talk to her?''

Everyone got excited. Even Hotch. ''Whoa, slow down. One at a time. JJ's in now-''

''I'm next!'' Garcia squeaked.

''Then me,'' Morgan said. ''But first I need a shower. See you soon.''

Everyone waved him goodbye. ''Can I go then?'' asked Reid.

''Ya ok,'' Mick agreed.

''Wait, has anyone told Emily's mother about this?'' asked Rossi.

''Eh no,'' Mick replied.

''Don't you think she has a right to know?''

''Ya I suppose. I didn't think. I'll call her now.''

''Don't bother,'' JJ interrupted walking back from Emily's room. ''I called her last night.''

''JJ, you're amazing,'' Mick proclaimed. ''But why isn't she here? I know Emily said she was a bitch but surely she's not that mean?''

''She's in France. She should be here tonight.''

''JJ I don't know what I'd do without you. Thanks, I don't like talking to her.''

''It's ok,'' JJ smiled. ''Pen she wants to see you now.'' Garcia shrieked and ran off. ''Other way,'' JJ shouted.

Garcia ran back thanking JJ as she passed. ''Don't you want to know what room she's in?'' JJ called but she was gone.

Since Garcia took so long with Emily, an hour, the nurse let the rest of the team in all together. Morgan had arrived back by this point.

''Hey, how's my little patient doing?'' Morgan joked as he walked into her room. He sat down on the bed next to her. ''I was worried about you princess. You sure scared us.''

''I'm fine. I promise.''

The nurse came in then and gave Emily a snack. Morgan eyes up the apple slices she had been given and stole one.

''Hey! They're mine! You can't steal from a sick person!''

''I thought you said you were fine.''

''I am fine.''

''Then you're not sick. So I'm just stealing off Prentiss. Anyway I'm hungry.''

''You were standing by the vending machine all night Morgan. Are you saying you didn't touch it once?'' Rossi asked.

''Eh ya. Too worried to eat,'' he replied taking another one of Emily's apple slices. She tried to bat his hand away but he was too fast. ''Too fast for you Prentiss. Always have been, always will.''

''Just wait until I'm out of here. I am so going to kick your ass.''

''Ooh a challenge! I relish it. But I'll go easy on you princess.''

''Huh I won't go easy on you.''

The team chatted away to Emily for nearly an hour. Emily had given up trying to keep Morgan away from her food and let him share. Mick stood by the door. It was nice to watch Emily interact with her team. They were her family, and were a huge part of her life. It was good to know they cared about her and got on well with her.

The group started getting smaller as people went home to shower and change. Mick, JJ and Morgan were the last ones left.

''Mick, Jayje go home! I know you didn't get much sleep last night and you both look awful. Just awful. And you're covered in blood, my blood, and it's kinda freaking me out. Go home and change. Shower too, you kinda smell,'' she ordered them.

''But Em-''

''No buts. Go home now,'' she ordered pointing to the door. ''Out. And anyway I have Morgan. He'll protect me won't you Der?'' she said putting an arm around Morgan's thick, muscled neck.

''Course I will princess. You two go home, I'm ok with babysitting.''

Mick and JJ left as Emily began hitting Morgan. ''Huh, I think she's ok,'' JJ smiled as she looked back at Emily as she began hitting Emily with a clipboard.

''Ya, I think so too. Listen JJ, I have an idea. I was listening to you and Emily talking earlier-''

''Ok Mick, slightly stalkerish there.''

''Huh, I know but I heard about her dream.''

''Ah.''

''I want to prove to her that I love her. And I know how to do that.'' He explained his plan to her, and was happy to see her nodding her head in agreement.

''I like it. I think it's sweet. She'll love it.''

''I know she will. So will you help me?''

''Ya of course,'' she smiled. ''Anything for Emily.''

They reached the carpark soon. ''Uh JJ how do we get home? We came here by ambulance.''

''Oh shit ya. Taxi?''

''Ok, but you're paying.''


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Mick and JJ walked back in two hours later. They had both showered, changed, and had breakfast. They still weren't allowed in Mick and Emily's room, so Mick had to do with clothes from the washbasket. He let JJ have the first shower, as the other one was in his and Emily's room. JJ packed a few of her things in a bag for Emily, knowing Emily, she would hate wearing the hospital gown.

The rest of the team were back. Garcia had brought Emily magazines, lots of magazines, and chocolate, hoping it would make Emily feel better. She brought Emily her portable D.V.D. player and twenty D.V.D's. Reid brought her flowers and a teddy bear. It was exactly like the one Mick bought her for Valentine's Day. She had told Reid about it a while back. There was also more flowers in the room from Hotch and Rossi.

''Flowers! Why didn't I think of flowers?'' Garcia said as they walked in the door. She hated being outdone.

''Because if you did, it would look like a jungle in here,'' Morgan replied.

''You do get a bit carried away Pen,'' Emily added as she started playing with the teddy bear. She was a kid at heart, she never got a chance to do this when she was a kid, and loved everything about childhood now. That's why she wanted kids so much.

''No I don't! It's just that the rest of you buy a pathetic amount that mine look huge in comparison,'' she defended. There was nothing wrong with the amount of stuff she bought. Ok, maybe she did go overboard when she bought three Christmas trees last year because she couldn't decide which one was the nicest. But other than that, perfectly normal.

''Baby girl, buying fifteen bouquets of flowers is not normal. One is normal, two if you're pushing it, but not fifteen.''

''But fifteen is my lucky number...''

''Pen, do not buy me fifteen bouquets of flowers. If you do, I'll tear the petals off every single flower, one by one. I've nothing better to do,'' Emily warned. It was nice what Garcia did, but sometimes it was all a little bit too much.

''How about fourteen?''

''Pen.''

''Fine, thirteen so.''

JJ knocked on the door. ''Can we come in?''

''Ehh...no. We don't like you very much. Go away,'' Garcia smiled. They entered anyway. ''Hey I was serious!''

Mick sat on the free chair next to Emily. ''Hey, how you doing?''

''Better now,'' she smiled. Mick smiled back at her and took her hand.

''Oh, get a room!'' Morgan said, pretending to block his eye.

''Hey, I have a room, you just won't get out of it!'' Emily replied.

''I packed some clothes for you Em. I know you wouldn't want to stay in the hospital attire. It's not you,'' JJ said, handing the bag over to Mick who put it down by Emily's bed. Emily grabbed it back off him and began rooting through it. ''JJ, this is all your stuff.''

''Were not allowed in your room yet, they're not done in there. I had to get mine.''

''Oh. Thanks Jayje. Wait is this your underwear?'' she asked, holding up a pair of black panties.

''Emily!'' JJ grabbed the underwear out of Emily's hands and shoved it back into the bag. She was going red. Emily had a huge smirk on her face.

''Jay, I appreciate the thought but I would feel extremely uncomfortable wearing your underwear. I'll take everything else though,'' she smiled.

''Maybe I can sneak in and steal you a few pairs.''

''I would like that.''

''Why are we talking about Emily and JJ's underwear? Surely there's better things to talk about,'' stated Rossi, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. Everyone laughed.

''Oh I know what we can talk about!'' squeeled Garcia, jumping about in her seat. ''JJ and Hotch!''

Hotch and JJ froze. Hotch looked away and JJ glared at Garcia. ''Thanks Pen,'' she smiled sarcastically. She ran a hand through her hair. It was a habit of hers to do that when she was feeling uncomfortable. And this situation Garcia put her in certainly did that.

''Oh I like this topic!'' Emily said from her bed. ''JJ, if you want to start.''

JJ glared at her other best friend. They were supposed to be nice to her, not make her talk about her recently estabilished relationship with her boss. Everyone's boss.

''Huh, we don't need to talk about that.''

''Uh, ya we do. Jayje, if you and our super boss here,'' Garcia said indicating Hotch,'' get it on in the middle of a hospital waiting room it is everyone's business.

''They did what? Why didn't anybody tell me?'' asked Emily.

''We forgot,'' Mick responded, kissing her hand to calm her down.

''Well if none of you decided to look, then you wouldn't know. I'd prefer it that way.''

''Aww Jay! You'd tell me wouldn't you? I mean, I'm your best friend. You live with me!'' Emily protested.

''Maybe, in a while. After it settles down,'' she said stealing a glance at Hotch. He was staring back at her with that sexy stare of his.

''What about when you were moving out? Were you going to tell me were you were going?''

''Maybe.''

''Maybe? Maybe isn't good enough Jay.''

''Uh! Do we have to talk about this? Hotch and I haven't even properly talked about it.''

''That's because you weren't doing a lot of talking last night,'' commented Morgan.

''Ok, how much did I miss?'' asked Emily again.

''All they did was kiss Em,'' Mick answered.

''That was it? Jayje I'm disappointed in you.''

The nurse knocked on the door. She was surprised to see all the visitors Emily had. ''Hi Emily, you've got yet another visitor.''

''Another one? Who could it be?''

''Your mom? I thought you said she wasn't coming until later JJ,'' said Mick.

''She isn't. She said six at the earliest.''

''You invited my mom? Why?''

''Because she's your mom, and contrary to what you think she cares about you Em.''

''Have you met her?''

''I talked to her on the phone.''

''Have you met her in person?''

''Eh, no.''

''Then you have no idea what you're talking about JJ.''

''She sounded upset on the phone.''

''An act.''

The mystery visitor poked his head round the door. It was Sam Cooper, Micks', and LaSalle's, boss. ''Am I interruptong something?''

''No you're not Sam. We were just leaving,'' said Hotch as he he walked out, hoping the other members would follow. Mick stayed. He needed to hear what was being said about LaSalle.

Cooper sat down on the chair Garcia had previously occupied. He was fidgety, and looked guity, as if it was his fault LaSalle did what she did. ''I'm sorry for what happened to you Emily.''

''Thanks, that means a lot. Is this about LaSalle?'' she replied, wasting no time in getting down to business. Cooper was here to talk about her, not Emily.

''Yes it is.''

''So what are they doing about it?'' asked Mick.

''Well since she's dead, they can't charge her. The top bosses are breathing down my neck about it all. The team might be split up Rawson. This is damaging for the bureau, so the best option is to break us up.''

Mick looked like he didn't care. And truth is, he didn't. His job wasn't important to him anymore. His view of it was marred because of LaSalle. It didn't excite him anymore, it just disgusted him. He would probably quit anyway. He couldn't spend all day sitting in the chair across from where she used to sit, sit there watching him, planning unspeakable evil. ''It's probably best.''

''I understand why you wouldn't want to come back but I don't think it's good to wish the end of the team.''

''I'm sorry for you guys but I really don't care. That part of my life is over, I don't want to be reminded of it. And with the team splitting up, there won't be any reminders. You might get transferred somewhere else anyway. You're too good to let go Cooper.''

''And what about you? What will you do?''

''Ya Mick. What will you do?'' asked Emily.

''I don't know Em. I'll find something. SWAT maybe. I have the experience.''

''No. I don't want you doing that. It's too dangerous. I nearly lost you once, I'm not going through it again.''

''Ok then,'' he smiled. ''A desk job maybe.''

''You're too good for a desk job.''

''Then what can I do Em?''

''You'll find something.''

''I'm sure you will Rawson. I wish you luck, and you too Emily. Get well soon.''

''Is that it? There's nothing more about...her?'' he growled, his face changing in disgust at the thought of Gina LaSalle.

''It's closed. They took her D.N.A and combined with what you, Emily and the other woman on Emily's team said to the police, there's sufficient evidence to name her as the killer.''

''Wait, you didn't talk to the police Em.''

''Eh, I did actually. While you were away. I forgot to tell you sorry.''

''Em, I could have been there with you.''

''I was fine. Ask anyone. And when did you talk to the police?''

''Yesterday.''

''And why didn't you tell me?'' she asked, pretending to be mad that he didn't.

''I forgot,'' he smiled.

Cooper felt very third wheelish then. ''I better be off then,'' he said and waved goodbye.

''Will I call everybody else in again?''

''No, not a while. I want to spend some time with you. Just you,'' Emily stated. ''You're here, but I'm not talking to you. It's like being at a bar and not drinking.''

''Huh, alcohol is an important part of your life isn't it?''

''Not as important as you.''

''Am I number 1?''

''Uh-huh. Nothing else is even close.''

''Good to know. You're my number 1 as well.''

''I better be. I got shot for you.''

''Em, I just wish I was at home. It wouldn't have happened then.''

''If it didn't happen, she would still be out there, killing and going unnoticed. Isn't it better this way?''

''I guess but I didn't want you to get hurt. You saved a lot of lives in a way. You're a hero. My hero.''

''I'm not all that great.''

''Em,'' he said grabbing her chin and looking into those big brown eyes of hers. ''You are the best person in the world. You're funny, beautiful, kind, generous, and a great friend. And you agreed to become my wife, so I think very highly of you. Don't ever think you aren't wonderful.''

There was silence between them for a moment as both stared into the other's eyes. Mick into dark, beautiful eyes, and Emily into tired, but happy eyes. ''Why do I have to be in this bed? All I want to do is go home and just have you hold me. How long do I have to wait before you can do that?'' she asked, breaking eye contact.

''Not long,'' he replied and jumped into the bed beside her. It was barely big enough for the both of them, but they didn't care. He put his arm around the back of her head, and held the shoulder the farthest away from him. She shuffled up slightly until her head was resting on his firm but comfortable chest. She moved closer into him, leaning on him. He was warm and it made him very cozy. ''This ok?''

''Perfect.'' She snuggled up closer to him and soon she was fast asleep. She looked so beautiful as she slept, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was tired himself, but he didn't want to miss the beautiful spectacle in front of his eyes. And he didn't want his snoring to wake her. So he just lay still, watching her as she slept. JJ crept in at one point, looking to see if Cooper was still there. All she saw was Emily asleep on Mick. Mick didn't see her, he was focused solely on Emily. JJ smiled and looked at the perfect couple for a fleeting moment before returning to the team and telling them to leave them in peace.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Emily began thrashing and moving violently in her sleep. She was muttering something unaudible. Her flailing arms began pounding off Mick's chest and face. ''Ow Emily stop.'' He shook her hoping she'd wake up. She just began thrashing more. ''Emily please, wake up.''

She opened her eyes and fell still. She scanned the room quickly but thoroughly as if searching for something. She was covered in cold sweat, and her eyes were wide with fear. She was panting as well, and dug her nails into Mick's chest for support. ''Emily did you have a nightmare?''

She turned to stare at him with wide, frightened eyes. They were white with fear. ''I think so.''

''Tell me about it,'' he said concerned and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into them.

''Don't profile me.''

''I'm not. I'm concerned, that's all.''

She sighed and leaned in closer. ''It was about LaSalle,'' she said fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt. ''I dreamt she was standing over me, holding a knife. She was cutting me, slashing me in places that wouldn't kill me, torturing me. Then she cut my cheeks and cut my arm so I'd cry out again and my face split apart. I started fighting back so she tied me down. She tied the ropes so tight it made a mark,'' she said examining her wrists subconsciously. ''Then you and JJ came and she shot you both. You lay there dying and I was calling out to you but you died before you could answer. I was so mad at her I broke out of my ties. I linged at her but she just stuck the knife straight into me. I could feel my hot, sticky blood pouring out over my fingers. And then it was black, and next thing I know, you're here. And not dead,'' described Emily, clutching Mick's shirt, making sure she was real.

Mick stared at her in disbelief. He could feel the tears in his eyes. ''Emily, I..I don't know what to say. Don't think that, I'm here. I'm always here,'' he reassured her, kissing the soft hair atop her head.

''I can't control it. I can't compartmentalize it in my sleep,'' she informed him.

''Oh Em, I don't want you to think that. It's horrible. Just horrible,'' he said. He held her tighter as she moved her face intowards him. She slipped her arms around his waist. ''Mick, stay with me tonight. I'm afraid.''

''I will. I won't move from that chair.''

''No, stay in the bed with me. Please,'' she looked up at him with pleading eyes. He never saw her look so fragile, not even when she was tied up on the bed, awaiting possible death. He couldn't say no. He nodded his head, and kissed her forehead. ''I'm here for you baby.''

She had the dream again at night. It seemed to be worse, there was more thrashing and she even screamed. Mick woke her up everytime she even slightly moved, to make sure, but his touch made it worse. It must trigger LaSalle stabbing her. So for the second night in a row, Mick didn't get any sleep.

Emily stuck to his shirt because she was sweating so much. She woke up at the end of every dream, and he rocked her in his arms trying to soothe her but it wasn't working. Everytime she nodded off, the dream started again. And it grew scarier and more violent everytime. The doctor gave her sleeping pills hoping it would stop the nightmares, but they didn't work. It just prolonged the nightmare, and made it harder for her to wake up.

When morning came, Mick was relieved. If he thought the previous night was hard, last night was worse. At least with the previous night, he didn't have to watch her suffer. Watching her and not being able to do anything about it was like there was a knife sticking inside himself too.

Her waking up was a magnificent sight. Not only did it release it from her nightmare, but she looked so darn cute as her beautiful eyes adjusted to the light and she took that moment she always needed to come back to to reality. When she was back, she looked straight up at him, bleary-eyed and frightened looking. ''They happened again.''

''I know. I stayed awake all night trying to wake you up, but you wouldn't.''

''So that's what the pain was. I could actually feel the knife going in. It was you all along.''

''I'm sorry Em. I was just trying to wake you up. I didn't mean to hurt you.''

''I know. I'm just a bit freaked out. And why didn't you sleep? You haven't slept in two days!''

''You're more important than sleep. And anyway I couldn't, you kep hitting me,'' he smiled shyly, rubbing his finger down her side.

''Sorry, I know I'm bad,'' she admitted, hanging her head in shame. He thought she looked so cute when she did that.

''I think you're excused this time. Anyway, I don't mind it really.''

''Don't lie.''

''I'm not. I can't be mad at you right now when you look so vulnerable and cute.''

''Mick, you should have learnt by now, never call Emily Prentiss vulnerable.''

He smiled. That was a major mistake. She'd get him back for that. ''What can I call you?''

''Mmm,'' she said pretending to think. ''Sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, ravishing, stunning, pretty, elegant, graceful, and extremely intelligent. That enough?'' she asked with a smile. It was so nice to see her smile, she looked amazing when she did.

''It's plenty, my sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, ravishing, stunning, pretty, elegant, graceful and extremely intelligient girlfriend.''

''You forgot ravishing.''

''Sorry, I'll add it next time.''

''You forgot another thing though.''

''What? I thought I had everything.''

''That I'm a good kisser,'' she whispered into his ear as she slid her tongue along his cheek until she met his lips. She caused them to touch, lightly at first, but then stronger and more passionate the longer they kissed. They were interrupted by a loud, incessant beeping. ''That dam heart rate monitor!'' Mick growled as the nurse came in. ''Sorry, it's my fault again,'' he smiled sheepishly.

''It's alright, just be careful. Don't want to excite her too much.'' Then nurse left and they started kissing again, making sure to keep it slow and sweet to keep her pulse down. They only broke apart for air.

''I am definitely adding good kisser to the list of adjectives to describe you,'' Mick smirked as he lay down against the pillow.

''Good, it's been on your list ages ago.'' Mick yawned and closed his eyes. He was finding it hard to keep them open. ''Sleep Mick, you need it. I'll be fine,'' she said softly as she placed a light kiss on his lips. He smiled, and quickly fell asleep.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

''Isn't he so cute when he sleeps?'' Emily swooned as she hung over a sleeping Mick dreamily. JJ and Garcia were with her. The rest of the team had to work.

''Uh, I'm not sure what to say. If I say yes, you might think I'm hitting on your boyfriend Emily, but if I say no you'll think I'm calling him ugly,'' Garcia stated, as she saw the look in Emily's eyes.

''Just say yes Pen,'' she replied coolly.

''Ok then, he is SO HOT!'' she screamed.

''All you had to do was say yes. Thats' all, but no you had to put your own spin on it,'' JJ chastised her, shaking her head as if she was talking to a child.

''Have I ever been normal?'' she sighed and began rooting through her bag. Yesterday it was giraffes on it, now there was chipmunks. How many animal pattern bags did she have?

''No,'' both Emily and JJ replied in unison. ''Pen what are you doing?'' JJ inquired as Garcia dug deeper into the bag, throwing stuff out as she deepened her search. She sure had some weird stuff in there. Window cleaner, a stapler, a toothbrush with no toothpaste, soap, a flashing bunny ear hairband, and a carrot. ''And why do you have a carrot in your bag?''

''Oh that's for Kevin later,'' she smiled mischieviously as she continued digging through her bag. Emily and JJ exchanged horrified looks. Garcia had one dirty mind. They felt so sorry for poor Kevin. ''Ah ah! Here it is!'' she squealled. In her hand she had a can of whipped cream.

''Why do you have whipped cream in your handbag? Oh wait, it's for Kevin isn't it?'' JJ said.

''Oh JJ, why did you have to put that image in my head?'' Emily shuddered.

''What ima-Oh I get what you mean now. Ugh...''

''The cream isn't for Kevin. It's too watery and artificial for that.'' Garcia never ceased to disgust and horrify them. That had to be one of the weirdest things she ever said. And she had told Strauss to talk dirty to her. Fair enough she hadn't known it was Strauss but still.

''Then what is it for?'' Emily asked fearfully, dreading the answer. But a part of her needed to know what it was for, even though it would disgust her.

''Doesn't everyone carry whipped cream in their bag?''

''No! No-one does!'' they both replied. Somehow, it didn't wake up Mick. He must have been exhausted.

''Really? Oh, anyway it's in case I get hungry,'' Garcia answered. She shook the can and inched closer to Mick.

''You eat cream? Most people bring apples or chocolate but you bring cream,'' JJ stated. ''Why?''

''Because I like cream, don't you?''

''Ya I do, but I don't carry it around in my handbag.''

''Then my sweet, you are missing out.'' She had moved right next to Mick now. ''Pen what are you doing to my boyfriend?'' Emily asked.

''Emily I know you had an awful chilhood but surely you've heard of the cream in hand trick.''

''Yaaaa.. I have. Oh Pen please don't.''

''Aw but imagine what he'd look like! He'd have a white beard, it would be cool!''

''Pen don-'' It was too late. Garcia had squirted the cream into Mick's hand and began to scratch his nose with one of her feathery pens. Those pens were probably the most normal things in there. He moved his hand up to scratch the itch and smeared cream all over his face. JJ and Garcia burst into silent laughter while Emily stared with her mouth open. ''Why?''

''Uh hello? Are you looking at him? Em that is funny no matter what you think,'' Garcia cited as JJ high-fived her.

She did have to admit he did look pretty funny with the cream all over his face. And he looked so cute and innocent and the dirty part in her wanted to lick every bit of cream off his face. But she resisted. She looked back to Garcia who had stopped laughing by now, and then over to JJ who was still skitting in the corner. ''JJ!''

''I'm sorry Em! It's jus..ju'' She couldn't even say it she was laughing so hard.

''Ok Jayje it isn't that funny,'' acknowledged Garcia who was now looking at JJ if she was a child. That was pretty reasonable given JJ was in stitches over a completely childish thing. But JJ had one of the most infectious laughs ever, and soon they were all laughing with her. JJ had to clutch her side, she was laughing so hard she thought it was going to split. Although Emily and Garcia were laughing, it was mostly at JJ. She looked so funny rolling around on the floor. ''Ooh ooh I have an idea!'' Garcia proclaimed. Emily stopped laughing and JJ tried, but she couldn't stop giggling every time someone said something or even looked at her. Garcia was getting tired of trying to explain her plan, JJ was laughing at every word.

''Ok so here's my idea. With this pen I have with ducks on it-''

JJ started snickering. ''What?'' they asked impatiently.

''Duck sounds like fuck.''

They both groaned. ''Right, so with this PEN,'' Garcia said leaving out duck. ''We draw stuff-'' JJ laughed again. ''What was funny about that?''

''Stuff sounds like smut. Oh and smurf!''

''Ok, moving on, we draw things on Mick . It will be hilarious!'' JJ laughed yet again. ''Ok, what was funny about that?'' Garcia asked throwing the pen on the ground.

JJ giggled and said ''Be! HA HA HA HA!''

Both of the other women glared at her. ''JJ what the hell is wrong with you?''

''I don't know! When I get giddy it gets really bad! Oh my god, gets is such a funny word!''

Garcia and Emily ignored her. She was just a liabilty. They crept over Mick and drew a unibrow and a moustache on him. JJ looked up from her own laughing fit to see what they were doing. She stopped laughing and turned serious. ''You don't find that funny?'' Emily asked sceptically. This could be one of JJ's plan.

''No, that's sad. How is he going to get it off?''

''But but you were laughing at the word ''gets'' for gods sake! You don't find taht funny!'' Garcia cried.

''Ha gets. And no it's not funny.''

''What happened to you JJ?''

''I don't know. Eh whatever.''

Mick woke up then. He groaned and sat up in the bed. ''Ugh did I fall asleep? And what is this on my face?'' he said grabbing a fistful of cream. Garcia and Emily laughed but JJ just tutted. ''You put cream on me didn't you?''

''Ya,'' Emily laughed. ''Sorry, but she did it,'' she defended herself pointing to Garcia.

''Oh that makes sense. But I'm still getting you back,'' he teased and began chasing after Emily. Emily couldn't move that fast so he caught up with her in two strides of his long legs. He grabbed her and started putting cream in her hair. ''Stop!'' she half screamed and half laughed. Garcia laughed along with the happy couple but again JJ just glared. ''Children,'' she muttered under her breath. Mick and Emily stopped playing and he started picking the cream out of her hair. ''Sorry Em,'' he smiled. ''I needed revenge.''

''I get it but she did it,'' she added once again pointing to Garcia.

''That is not fair! I always get the blame!'' Garcia cried.

JJ started laughing again. ''Gets! HA HA HA!''

''What's wrong with her?'' Mick asked.

''You don't want to know.''


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

JJ had calmed down and left to go to work. She said she had a lot of paperwork to do. That left Emily with Mick and Garcia. But Mick had left twenty minutes ago to wash the marker off his face. Emily figured he was probably somewhere hiding from Garcia. When a woman draws on you with marker you don't exactly want to be in the same room as her. Especially when she still has that marker.

''Em, is Mick afraid of me?'' Garcia asked. She had been checking her e-mail when she realised Mick hadn't come back.

Emily looked up from her magazine to smile at Garcia. ''What?''

''Is he afraid of me? He always disappears whenever I'm around.''

''Ya, he's afraid of you,'' Emily replied turning back to her magazine.

''Really? Huh.'' Garcia was quite pleased with herself. To think she could scare a tough, strong man like Mick was flattering. ''Has he actually admitted it?''

''Yep, he's told me.''

''Wow that is quite an achievement,''she smiled.

''I think he's scared of all of us. Me because he knows what I can do to him, you because you're...well, you, and JJ because when she's pissed she gives people nose bleeds and breaks their glasses.''

''You make us sound wild. I like it.''

''Can I ask you something? Is there anything going on between you and Morgan? You don't have to answer it, but I was just wondering. Is it platonic or what?'' Emily asked, putting away the magazine.

''Well we flirt, you know that.''

''Everyone knows that. Even Strauss.''

''Ya... not one of my finer moments.''

''But is there anything to the flirting? Any feelings?''

''Do you mean like the way you and JJ flirt with each other?''

''What! JJ and I don't flirt!''

''Uh, ya you do. It's so obvious. Everyone has seen it, even Reid. It must be pretty dam obvious then.''

''Not everybody has noticed. JJ and I haven't.''

''Oh you mean you don't even try to flirt with each other? That's bad.''

''Bad? What do you mean bad?''

''If two people flirt with each other without thinking it means they're attracted to each other. You flirt with Mick right?''

''Right...''

''Is it hard? Do you really have to think about it?''

''No not really. I just say what comes to mind.''

''That's good because you two are getting married and you better be attracted to each other or else it's just a waste of time. Do you just say what comes to mind with JJ?''

''Ya.''

''Oh no. That's bad. Very bad. Because since you have your hunky British sex god and my Jayje has her Hotchinator-''

''Hotchinator?''

''Hotchinator, you two flirting is not allowed.''

''We don't flirt!''

''Yes! You! Do! All the hugging, touching, smiling and laughing with each other is totally flirting. Not to mention all the eye shagging.''

''Eye shagging?''

''Ya eyeshagging. You two are always looking at each other, watching each other. It's weird.''

''Were just good friends, that's all.''

''You and Reid are good friends but you're not hugging him all the time.''

''Well that's because he's-''

''Not JJ?''

''No, he's Reid. He doesn't hug.''

''Aw come on! Look at him! Our little boy genius is crying out to be hugged!''

''Pen I think you're just making up stuff.''

''Ok maybe the Reid thing is my own wonderful creation, but you and JJ is so canon.''

''Canon?''

''God Emily, do you read fanfiction?''

''What the hell is fanfiction?''

''Ugh! It's like talking to a toddler!''

''What is fanfiction? Am I supposed to know?''

''Yes! You should! I'm not even going to explain it to you, I'm mad at you.''

''For doing what?''

''For not knowing what fanfiction is or that you and JJ flirt with each other like crazy!''

''We don't!''

''You do! Emily realise it, you and JJ flirt like you're at it like rabbits at home. For all we know you could be, you are living together.''

''Pen! We are not sleeping together!''

''Ok, ok, but it'll happen at some point trust me. I'd hate to be you when Mick finds out and his little face crumples in pain and arousal at the thought of you and JJ together.''

''You have a sick mind.''

''I blame the UnSubs.''


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

''Hey Em, was JJ drinking out of this cup?'' Garcia asked as she held up a coffee cup someone had so kindly left on the locker next to Emily's bed.

''Ya I think so. Why?''

''Look at the bottom of it.'' She handed the cup to Emily. Emily looked inside it. She saw something at the bottom of the cup and stuck her finger in to get a closer look. She slid her finger out and licked the top of it. ''Sugar.''

''And lots of it. I think JJ drank Reid's coffee.''

''That makes so much sense. You know how JJ gets when she has a lot of sugar.''

''And that when she comes down from the sugar high she's always really serious and grumpy.''

''This explains so much. No wonder she was giggling at the word ''gets''.''

''And it explains why Reid didn't touch his. Not enough sugar.''

''I'm surprised he hasn't got diabetes by now. He lives on sugar with a hint of coffee and doughnuts.''

''Yet he's so thin.''

''He is a mystery.''

Mick came back in then. ''Ladies what's up? I hope you've been taking good care of her in my absence Garcia,'' he spoke and sat down on the bed next to Emily.

''Oh of course. Only the best.''

''Is that true Em?'' he asked. He didn't exactly trust Garcia.

''No, it's not. She was harassing me,'' she replied glaring at Garcia.

''Aww what did she say?''

''She thinks JJ and I are having a lesbian affair.''

''Well it would hardly be a straight affair now would it Em?'' Garcia commented. She had taken out her knitting needles and continued knitting...something orange. ''You know, until you met Mick I thought you were a lesbian.''

'''What? Why would you think that?''

''Because I had never seen you with a guy, and Emily the clothes you wear. And that man watch you have.''

''It is not a man watch!''

''Em, the first time I saw it lying on the locker I thought it was mine,'' Mick added. ''It is pretty mannish.''

''My point exactly,'' Garcia said, throwing around her arms dramatically and stabbing herself with her knitting needles. ''Ow.'' Mick laughed but was shut up by the cold stare she was giving him. He looked away quickly. Garcia loved messing with him.

''But I'm not a lesbian. Maybe a bit butch but not a lesbian...'' she whined looking at Mick for puppy-dog eyes for support. He felt himself being drawn in by those eyes...oh and then she bit her lip, so cute. ''You're not a lesbian honey.''

''Thank you.''

''But if you are, you're veery good at hiding it.''

Garcia laughed at that. ''Even he thinks you're a lesbian! And he's marrying you!''

''I never said she was a lesbian.''

''Oh you didn't have to. I can tell by the look in your eyes.''

''Mick stop it,'' Emily scolded.

''But I'm not doing anything!'' he protested.

''You're leading her on. Don't do that, she'll manipulate every word you say and throw it back at you,'' she explained.

''Oh Emily, you know me so well,'' she sighed happily and went back to knitting her orange..thing.

''You're not really a lesbian are you?'' he whispered into her ear. He didn't want to talk anymore to Garcia. She bullied him.

''No! You should know that,'' she replied biting his ear because she knew it turned him on. He moaned and Garcia looked up. ''What's going on?'' she smirked.

''Nothing,'' Emily said quickly. ''Mick just hit his leg off the side of the bed.''

''Oh,'' she said, with an air of disbelief. She wasn't easy to fool.

''Do you think she believes us?'' Mick whispered.

''Not one bit,'' she whispered back.

''Doesn't matter. Doing it with an audience makes it so much hotter.''

''What happened to the Mick who wouldn't touch me because I got shot and was ''weak''?'' She added the quotation marks around the weak for effect.

''He became aroused.''

Emily looked down to his pants. ''No you're not.''

''Bite my ear again and I will.''

Emily suddenly got an evil but brilliant plan. With a mischievious glint in her eye, she moved her tongue up to his earlobe, teasing him with it. He leaned into it, enjoying it. She moved her tongue further up his ear and back down until she reached his earlobe again. She stretched the muscles in her mouth and bit down gently on the soft flesh. He moaned quieter this time. ''Em stop.'' She teased him with her tongue again and after a while, bit down again. ''Hmm Emily stop,'' he moaned quietly. Garcia was engrossed in her knitting and didn't hear the soft groan Mick made every time Emily bit down.

She moved her tongue down his neck until she found the pulse. She clamped down hard on the flesh above it, leaving a mark. He moaned again, and begged her to stop. She didn't listen and ran her tongue all along his neck. He started squirming away from her but she grabbed his shoulder and kept him in place. ''Emily, please I'm begging you. Stop!''

She moved back up to his ear and whispered ''Why?'' into it.

''You know why,'' he hissed back as she claimed his ear again.

''I don't. Explain please. In detail.''

''Oh Emily stop. Please,'' he whimpered. But he was defenceless to her powers. She continued moving her roaming tongue down his neck, teased where it met his chest, and back up to his ear, where she bit down on the earlobe everytime.

Garcia looked up from her knitting and smirked. Emily was all over Mick, and although he was trying to resist, it didn't look like he was doing much good.

Emily turned her head slightly and stopped. She smirked from above him. ''Enjoy that?''

''You are a tease. Why Em, why?''

''I'm bedridden. I might as well have some fun while I'm in it.''

Mick pulled Emily's blanket over his legs. ''I really don't know why I'm with you.''

''Because you love me.''

''Oh ya. Stupid feelings.''

''Ha, you not want to love me?''

''I do,'' he said running his thumb down her cheek. ''I really do.''

''Yay, I'm finished!'' Garcia shouted.

''Finished what?'' Emily asked, turning back to face Garcia who was jumping up and down.

''My sweater for Henry!'' she answered, pointing to the orange thing on her chair.

''That's a sweater?''

''Uh ya,'' Garcia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''What did you think it was?''

''Uh, honestly, I had no idea,'' Emily answered honestly.

''You know we call sweaters jumpers,'' Mick added. He began eating some of the grapes Garcia had brought Emily. He never understood why people brought hospital patients grapes. What was wrong with other fruit?''

''Ya whatever. Mick, why is there a blanket over your legs?'' Garcia asked, winking at Emily.

''Uh, my legs are cold.''

''Oh, I see,'' she smirked.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Emily saw the next few days confined to her bed. The only time she was allowed up was to go to the bathroom. Mick stayed by her side 24/7. Well he wanted to, but Emily hunted him away home to change and to sleep. Her nightmares continued, and they even got worse. Mick didn't get a minute of sleep at night, he was too freaked and scared to even close his eyes. The only time he got any sleep was when Emily sent him home. She claimed she would be fine, either JJ, Garcia or Morgan was there with her. So he went home reluctantly.

They were allowed access into the bedroom again, but the blood-stained sheets were still on the bed. The first time Mick walked into the room he stood staring at them for ten minutes. He stopped when he felt a tear run down his cheek. He threw them in the washing machine straight away, and then he dumped them. He didn't want to be reminded of that night.

Emily was cheerful around the team, laughing with them and acting like nothing happened. Mick would stare at her in awe and confusion, amazed at how quickly she got over it. But the mask slipped when they were alone. She would lie next to him and hold him tightly in silence. Sometimes she cried. He asked her why, and if there was anything he could do, and she said she was just so afraid of losing him and everything they had. The only other person she was like this around was JJ, but she never cried around her. She got teary-eyed, but never cried.

He was lying alone with her one day. The rest of the team was at work, but they had promised to come in when they were finished. That gave them a few hours together.

Emily had her head rested on his chest, with her hair spewn around her. He had one arm around her shoulders. She placed one of her hands on one of his that was resting on his chest and intertwined their fingers. She continued playing with their fingers, twisting them, pulling them apart, and then back together again. She even continued doing this while he spoke. ''Emily, you know we were supposed to be married today.''

Emily glanced up at him. She was already in a bad mood because her mother had visited earlier. The six at the earliest had meant six days. She had come in whenever she could, and so far that was twice. ''I know,'' she sighed, placing her head back on his chest.

''We should be married already at this point. We should be taking the photos, or just arriving at the reception now,'' he said, glancing at the clock.

''Please don't. It hurts enough, I don't want to be reminded what could have been.''

''What will be. We'll reschedule. They said they'd use the money we used to pay for it for the next time when I told them what happened to you. They don't usually do that on short notice.''

''You told them?''

''It got us a discount. And anyway, it was on the news.''

''Ugh I know,'' she grimaced. ''Garcia turned it on and made me watch.''

''Huh, she sure is something,'' he chuckled.

''Oh ya. What about the honeymoon?''

''Uh, they weren't so nice. We lost the money there.''

''Oh seriously? Dam, that was expensive.''

''I know, but it's ok Em. You're safety is more important to me than any honeymoon.''

''You're so sweet,'' she breathed as she kissed his cheek. ''But still it was a lot of money.''

''It doesn't matter Em. You're here, that's all that matters to me.''

''When are we going to reschedule it for? I don't really feel like organising another wedding.''

''You won't have to. I'll take care of it.''

''Uh..''

''What? You don't think I'm able?'' he asked smiling.

''It's not that. It's just-''

''You don't trust me?''

''No, it's not that either.''

''Look, I still have all the stuff from last time. I'll just get the exact same things again.''

''Just don't mess it up.''

''Jesus, have faith in me woman.''

''It's supposed to be the happiest day of my life. I don't want it screwed up.''

''It'll be perfect, I promise. If it isn't, you have my permission to do your worst.''

''I'll remember that.''

''I'm sure you will. ''

''I'm serious Mick.''

''So am I,'' he replied, leaning down closer to her. He was so close she couldn't help but kiss him. It started off sweet at first at first but developed into something more as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Two days later, Emily was discharged. She had made a speedy recovery, apparently even her body was stubborn. Mick drove her home and he was delighted to do it. He missed her. He was by her side constantly at the hospital but it wasn't the same as having her home. She wasn't around the apartment, he couldn't kiss her properly without setting that dam heart-rate monitor off and having a nurse run in, and he missed lying in their bed together. Being cramped into a small hospital bed while she had nightmares and he was awake, trying to stop them wasn't enjoyable. He didn't even care that he hadn't had sex in nearly three weeks, Emily was his main priority.

She was still a bit stiff and needed a bit of help dressing and standing up, which she refused, but Mick gladly helped her. Anything was better than her being stuck in that dam hospital bed. He helped her out of the car, reluctantly on her part, and carried her bags up to the apartment for her. Emily subconsciously glanced around the carpark, but Mick hadn't blamed her. He had done the exact same thing when he first came back.

She entered the apartment nervously, but Mick assured her it was safe. She said she knew and brushed it off. A completely Emily thing to do. He called it ''The Emily Response.'' Pretend nothing was wrong.

He pushed the door open and they were met with a big ''Surprise!'' There was balloons and decorations everywhere, and the place looked exactly like a children's birthday party. Her team were standing in the middle, beaming at her. They had presents in their hands, and there was finger food set up in a table that wasn't there before. ''What's going on?''

''It's your birthday!'' JJ exclaimed. Her smile was the brightest in the room, even brighter than Garcia's.

''But my birthday's in October.''

''Well were having a party for you today.''

''Aww guys, you are the best. I love you, thanks so much for this.''

''Don't thank us,'' Reid said, munching on a chicken wing. ''It was all Mick's idea.''

Emily turned to look at Mick who had dropped the bags on the floor and was smiling at her. ''You?''

''Me. I heard you talking to JJ the first day you woke up. I heard about the dream. I don't want you to think that, I love you Emily, I love you so much, and this is my way of proving it. I remembered you said you had never had a proper birthday party, so for the next while, were celebrating the most important birthdays of your life,'' he smiled.

She looked at him with her mouth wide open. ''Mick..-''

''Sssh,'' he said putting a finger on her lips. '' Don't say anything. Just open your presents and eat cake.''

Emily's first birthday was her best ever. They had all brought her fantastic presents, which she had said they didn't need to buy but they said that you can't come to a party empty handed. They made it fun, it wasn't like one of her mother's parties where she had to dress up and practice proper etiquette, she could actually have fun and enjoy herself. Mick had even got her to dance, and she loved being close to him. They all left, including JJ who hadn't officially moved out, but she said she was going to give them some space, very late. The disappointing thing was that since it was her first birthday, there was no alcohol. Emily didn't care though, she was having too much fun to notice. Morgan had complained though.

Once they left, Mick slipped his hands around Emily's waist and kissed her deeply. She reciprocated, but soon in Mick stopped. ''What's wrong?'' she asked.

''I can't help but think that that stupid heart rate monitor is going to go off and ruin everything.''

Emily laughed. ''It's just you and me. And I want you right now. Do you want me?''

''Yes. But are you ready? Ready to go back in there?''

''It's now or never right?''

''Huh, I guess.''

''But do you mind my wound? It's kinda ugly.''

''Emily, nothing could make you less beautiful. One little scar isn't going to do anything to your overall beauty. And anyway, you don't mind mine.''

''Well yours is in your shoulder and it's not that noticeable. And it's kinda sexy, I always had a thing for scars.''

''So do I,'' he said as he carried her upstairs.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Emily had ten birthday parties over the next few weeks. Her fifth birthday, her seventh birthday, her tenth birthday, her thirteenth birthday, her sixteenth, her eighteenth, her twenty-first, her twenty-fifth and her thirtieth. Emily made them stop after thirty. She didn't want them knowing her actual age. Even though she was sure Garcia had pulled her file and checked it, and Reid knew everyone's birthday, which was kinda creepy, but in a loveable way, she had assured him.

They were all fantastic. Mick had really made an effort. And JJ and Garcia had insisted on helping. Her eighteenth was probably the best. She was finally allowed drink for the first time since she got out of hospital, previously she had been ''too young to drink.'' Everyone got really drunk, except Reid, did some stupid things, except Reid, and Garcia had even gotten everyone to play spin the bottle. Even Reid. Emily got so drunk that when she spun the bottle and it landed on JJ(much to Garcia's delight) she didn't care. Except kissing Rossi was a bit awkward. The funniest bit was when Morgan had to kiss Reid, which wasn't pretty, but it was hilarious. Garcia recorded it on her phone and put it on YouTube. Morgan didn't speak to her for a while after that.

The morning after wasn't so fun though. They had all stayed at Emily's that night after arriving home from the club(even Reid) and all woke up with a splitting headache. Morgan had taken the couch, JJ was in her room with Hotch(Garcia squealed when she saw that. Then fell over. She got really drunk.), Garcia had the downstairs bedroom, Rossi took an armchair and poor Reid had to sleep on the floor. It was funny when Morgan woke up, turned around and smacked Reid in the face though. Emily's complete supply of Tylenol was used, and even Reid's ramblings about The Tylenol Killer didn't put them off taking them. The headaches were unbearable.

They left after Mick cooked them breakfast. Emily's head hurt too much to even walk(Mick had to carry her downstairs) and he was the soberest. Apparently a true Brit can handle his drink a lot better than Americans. Emily spent most of the morning on the couch, as her and JJ supported each other. Emily leant on JJ's shoulder while JJ gripped Emily tightly to stop herself from falling over. After they left, the headache had dulled a little bit. ''Em, get in the shower,'' Mick ordered as he walked over to her.

''Ugggh, Mick I'm too tired for that,'' she groaned. She had no idea how he could want sex after a night of very heavy drinking.

''That's not what I meant. Just get in the shower and get dressed.''

''But I'm already dressed.''

''Well just have the shower.'' Emily did as she was told and showered. She walked out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel and was surprised Mick didn't try to take it off her. He was up to something. She began to put back on the clothes she had worn before her shower. ''No, not them,'' he said as he threw a dress at her. An odd choice for hanging around the house all day.

''Ok,'' she muttered and put it on. Mick had changed into a dress shirt that he only wore to work and on special occasions. ''Come on,'' he began as he took her hand. ''We're going out.''

''Where?''

''It's a surprise.''

He took her out to the cinema to see a film she really wanted to see, then for lunch, to a nice castle with lovely gardens for a walk, a Build-A-Bear to well, build a bear, to a chocolate factory, then out to dinner in her favourite restraunt. After dinner he walked her back to the car. He leant against the passenger door and pulled Emily close to him. ''You know I love you,'' he said as he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

''Mm hmm,'' she whispered against his lips.

''Never forget that,'' he said as he broke the kiss and opened the door for her. ''Such a gentleman.''

''I'm English, of course I'm a gentleman. Wouldn't want to tarnish my country's reputation,'' he smirked as he walked around to his side of the car. He took out something from the glovebox and put it around her head. He tied a knot at the back. ''Can you see?''

''No, I can't. Why did you blindfold me?'' she asked as she began pulling the blindfold off. He grabbed her hands and tied them together with a piece of string. ''Because where were going next is a surprise. That's why I tied up your hands, so you won't ruin it,'' he replied, placing a quick kiss on her lips. ''Now sit patiently until we arrive.''

Emily sulked in her seat. She didn't like surprises. She didn't have a lot of patience and the end result was never as good as the hype beforehand. But with Mick it might be different.

They arrived at their secret destination after about an hour. Emily was praying they didn't pass a cop who would stop them and ask Mick why he he kidnapped a woman. Thankfully, it didn't happen.

He helped her out of the car and her feet landed on something soft. She thought it felt like sand, and there was no way it could be snow. He led her down a small bit before taking off her blindfold. When she opened her eyes, her team was standing on a beach(she was right) with lamps and flowers everwhere. In the middle of the team was a wedding arch, with a carpet leading up to it. JJ and Garcia were matching dresses and each had a bouquet of flowers in their hand. Hotch was standing next to JJ in a tuxedo with Jack and Henry who looked absolutely adorable in amtching tuxes. Hotch's tie matched JJ's lilac dress. Morgan and Rossi were also wearing tuxes and Reid had a suit and tie. There was a priest under the arch.

Emily spun round to face Mick who had a huge smile on his face. ''Is this what I think it is?'' she asked.

''If you're thinking a wedding then you're right,'' he smiled, taking her hand and leading her down to her team. They all smiled brightly at her as she approached them. ''You took your time,'' JJ commented.

''Sorry we got a bit held up at the restaraunt. I wasn't expecting Emily to order two desserts,'' Mick said as he squeezed Emily's hand. Emily glanced around at all her teammates who were still smiling at her. ''No wonder you wanted to organise everything yourself.''

''It was all part of my plan. Now JJ give her the dress.''

''Dress?''

''You didn't seriously think that you were going to get married without your wedding dress did you?'' JJ asked as she took her keys out of her handbag.

''Ya if we have to dress up so do you,'' Morgan said. Dress shirts made him feel itchy.

JJ took Emily's hand and led her up to her car. Garcia followed. ''Uh JJ, where is it?''

''In my car. Don't worry, you don't have to change out here. We thought of that.''

Up behind the cars was a little marquee set up, no bigger than thirty feet. Luckily, it had sides put up. JJ unlocked her car and pulled out a bag like one from the drycleaners, and handed it to Emily. ''Here.''

''Is it the same one?''

''We weren't going to have you get married and not have the perfect wedding dress,'' squeaked Garcia.

''Guys I love you.''

''We know. Now get your ass in there and change. We'll be in to do your make-up,'' JJ said. Emily went into the marquee and put on the dress. There was a floor, so she didn't have to get dressed on the sand. There was a table and a mirror set up too. Emily noticed it was Garcia's mirror. It wasn't hard, Garcia was the only person she knew who had a bright pink, furry mirror. She called JJ and Garcia in when she needed the zipper done up. JJ and Garcia gasped when they came in. ''Wow Em, you look beautiful,'' JJ commented.

''I look the exact same as I did in the shop don't I?''

''The light is shining on you and it looks really pretty Em,'' Garcia said.

Emily smiled and said ''Can one of you help me with the zipper?'' JJ went over and zipped it up with a bit of diffuculty. ''Jeez Em this was easier before. You must have gained weight,'' she teased. They applied a bit of make-up. They said she didn't need a lot, there wasn't exactly a lot of light and she looked beautiful already. Morgan walked in then. ''Is she ready?''

''Derek!'' JJ exclaimed. ''She could have been changing!''

''Ya well she isn't so it's ok. Wow Em, you look gorgeous,'' he complimented as he took her in from head to toe. ''Mick is some lucky guy.''

''I think were ready here,'' JJ said, standing up.

''Can I just talk to Derek alone for a minute?'' Emily asked. She had chosen Morgan to give her away after her dad died. He was one of her best friends and it just felt right. He was honoured to be asked, and was delighted to do it.

''Uh, ya sure,'' JJ said as she exchanged a look with Garcia. ''We'll just be outside.'' Emily smiled at them as they left. ''Nerves?''

''I thought we agreed to not profile each other,'' Emily smiled.

''Sorry, I just guessed really.''

''It's ok, and ya, I am nervous. I haven't had time to mentally prepare myself for this. It's just such a shock and surprise that's it's kinda thrown me off balance.''

''Haven't had time to compartmentalise it?''

''Ya I guess you could say that. Is it normal to be this nervous?''

''Emily, I have never heard of a bride who wasn't nervous before her wedding. Emily, I know you're awesome that way, but you can't be cool at everything. Even though you're trying,'' he smirked.

''Huh! I'm not used to being this nervous. Or scared. I'm terrified. I don't know if I'm ready.''

He moved closer to her and held her wrists. ''Emily, that man out there loves you so much. You're his whole world. He would be heartbroken if you stopped this but he'd understand. I know you're nrevous and you're scared, but the only reason I can see for not going through with this is that you don't love him. Do you love him?''

''More than anything in the world.''

''Even me?'' he joked.

''Nothing will beat you Derek,'' she joked back.

''Then marry him. You won't regret it, but you will if you don't.''

''You're right. But as much as I love you Derek, I miss my dad.''

''I know I'm not going to replace him but I'll make sure you're happy Emily, and I'll protect you. But for today, just focus on you and Mick, and the way he's going to smile like a fool when you say yes.''

Emily smiled. ''You always know how to make me feel better Derek.''

''It's the Derek Morgan charm,'' he smiled. ''So, you ready?''

''Sure, just one thing first.''

''Uh, what now woman?''

''This,'' she said as she slung her arms around his neck and hugged him. ''Thank you Derek.''

''It was all my pleasure Emily. Now, shall we go?''

''We shall,'' she said as she linked her arm in his. JJ and Garcia were waiting outside. JJ handed Emily her own bunch of flowers and they made their way down to the rest of the group. Mick was standing at the top next to Reid who he had nominated as his best man. He had put on a suit jacket and a tie, and looked very dapper. He was waiting patiently, but every minute felt like an hour. He just wanted her to come down. He knew she was here when they all gasped and Jack pointed and said ''Look daddy! It's Emiwy!'' It was cute how he couldn't say her name.

Mick looked up at his bride who looked absolutley stunning in her magnificent dress. Her hair was done perfectly, and in the light of the lamps, she looked just simply beautiful. Morgan was leading her down the carpet proudly with JJ and Garcia leading the way. Mick couldn't take his eyes off her. He didn't even blink. He was rendered almost speechless by her beauty.

Morgan left at the top, just before the arch. He kissed her on the cheek and left to stand Garcia who could hardly sit still with excitement. Emily handed her flowers to JJ. ''Good luck Em,'' JJ smiled as she quickly hugged Emily. Emily turned to face Mick who took her hand and walked her under the arch. She was smiling, and it made her look even more beautiful, something which Mick thought wasn't even possible. He couldn't help but grin back at her. ''You look beautiful,'' he whispered, but she just smiled at him. She looked so dam good when she smiled like that.

The priest began the ceremony and Mick just wanted the vows to come up. He had wrote his own, and he wanted to say them to Emily so badly. Finally, it got to that part. He turned and faced his bride and began his vows. ''Emily, I promise to love you and to cherish you every day of our shared lives. I promise to shower you with love everyday and make you feel like a queen, and you deserve it. I want to spend every night falling asleep next to you and every morning waking up wrapped around you. I will make you the happiest woman in the world and anything you want is yours. I promise to be a faithful and loyal husband. Emily, I adore you, and I will tell you that I love you everyday. If I ever forget you have my permission to punish me in whatever way you see fit.''

Everyone smiled at Mick's heartfelt speech. Garcia had started crying ages ago, and JJ was tearing up. Mick could have sworn he say a tear of joy form in Emily's brown eyes.

Now it was Emily's turn. ''I don't know what to say.''

''Just say what you feel,'' JJ said.

''Ok then. Mick,'' she began as she took his hand. ''When I first met you I thought you were an arrogant, oversexed, egotistical-''

''Hot British dude with a sexy accent, badge and gun,'' JJ added. She didn't want Mick to know what Emily really thought of him at the beginning. Emily glared at her and began again. ''Thanks JJ. But it couldn't be further from the truth. As soon as we went out that first time I knew you were different. You were the first guy I could be myself around, and who wasn't scared away by my job, or my mother, or anything else. That first kiss was magical, and when I close my eyes, I can still feel it. No other guy has ever done that to me. As I got to know you better, I fell in love with you. I love everything about you, from your accent to the way you wake me with a kiss every morning. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, meeting you has been the best thing that ever happened to me. And I am forever in gratitude to JJ for annoying me so much that I called you. Finally, I found someone I could be with forever.''

JJ did start crying then. It was so touching to hear Emily to pour her heart out to Mick. It was also nice to finally get a bit of gratitude.

Mick smiled at Emily who smiled back. He held her hand tight and stared at the woman who had just professed her love for him. He felt like the luckiest man alive, and he was definitely the happiest man alive. He got lost in her eyes and was only brought back when Emily said his name. ''What?''

''Mick, you're supposed to say I do,'' Emily explained, blushing slightly but still smiling. Mick smiled back at her and said ''I do.'' He must have been so distracted by her eyes that he lost track of what was going on. ''And Emily, do you take Micheal Edward Rawson as your lawfully wedded husband?'' the priest asked.

''I do,'' she replied, looking quickly at the priest but then turning back to smile at Mick. Mick felt his heart sing when she said I do. He burst into a huge smile.

Emily felt a tear trying to escape first when Mick said his vows, but she held it back. It was tough, all she wanted to do was cry and hug him. But she kept it together, just. The second time was when Mick said ''I do.'' He was so adorable when he wasn't paying attention. The third time was when she said ''I do'', and he gave her the most dazzling and beautiful smile she had ever seen. She had let one solitary tear escape her eye and roll down her cheek. She didn't want to be bursting out crying at the altar. Especially as Garcia was probably filming it. She was sure she saw something flash in one of the flowers.

''I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,'' the priest said. Mick took his new wife into his arms and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with just as much passion, and another tear fell and the team started clapping abd cheering. They broke apart reluctantly,both having just had the best kiss of their lives. JJ and Garcia were crying as they both hugged each other. Morgan was grinning proudly at her and gave her a thumbs up. Hotch and Rossi both smiled at her, delighted she was happy. Reid was even smiling his rare, really adorable smile and Jack and Henry were too cute to even describe. Mick took her hand and led her back to the carpark. The team threw confetti over the newly married and clearly estatic couple as they passed. Mick led her up to a limo and helped her in. He took his own seat next to her and closed the door on her team who were still clapping and smiling. He waved and shut the door.

He turned around and faced Emily. She still had that beautiful smile on her face and she was looking at him with soft, happy eyes. ''I didn't think that when I woke up with a splitting headache this morning that I'd be married to you by the end of the day,'' she smiled.

He leaned over and kissed her. ''I wanted to surprise you,'' he breathed as he kissed her again. ''Wife.''

''It worked, it was a complete surprise. Husband,'' she said as she kissed him back. ''I love you Mick.''

''I love you too Emily,'' he sighed happily and continued kissing his new wife.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

''Where are we going anyway Mick?'' Emily asked. They had been driving for a while now and Emily was wondering where the hell they were going. She was sitting next to her new husband(it still felt weird to say that) and they were holding hands. She had her head rested on his shoulder becasue she was tired. She had had a long day and all she wanted to do was to go to bed with Mick.

''Look, were nearly there. Can't you wait?''

''I'm tired. I just want to sleep.''

''If I hace my way you won't be getting much sleep tonight,'' Mick whispered in her ear, making sure the limo driver didn't hear.

She giggled back into his ear ''That's what I meant by sleep.'' They arrived at their destination ten minutes later. They got out of the car and the limo driver drove away. Emily looked around. They were standing outside a huge old, stone house. ''It's just like my grandmother's house,'' Emily commented.

''I know. You said you loved it there. This was the closest thing I could find in such short notice.''

''It looks exactly like it. Exactly. What's the address?''

''It's not the actual house Em. Were in Virginia, your grandmother's house was in Pennsylvania right?''

''Right. It's almost creepy how you know.''

''You're my wife Em. I have to know these things,'' he smiled and walked her up to the house. They entered the large doors with a key that was under a plant. They walked in to a huge hall which was surprisingly warm. It didn't look as similiar on the inside as it did outside but it was still nice. He threw off his jacket and flung it on a nearby table. He walked over to Emily who was looking around the place in awe. ''Like it?''

''I love it.'' He slipped her arms around her waist and whispered ''You know the bed is a four-poster. Absolutely huge.''

''I want to have a look around first. That ok?''

''It's fine.'' She walked into the kitchen and the sitting room, the study, the dining room, and back into the hall. ''It's beautiful Mick.''

''I know. But I don't really care much for it at the moment though, I'm looking at something even more beautiful.''

''Mick,'' she said as she placed her arms around his neck. ''Four-poster huh?''

''Yep. And it's really comfortable. Feather pillows.''

''Ooh, we can have a sexy sleepover.''

''Exactly what I was thinking. But, as amazing as you look in that dress, I just want to see you out of it.'' He whisked her off her feet and ran with her up to the bedroom.

They both lay back against the very comfortable pillows. Mick put one arm around her shoulders and she leaned in towards him. He breathed a very content sigh. ''Mmm Emily I love you.''

''I love you too. Mick, I just thought of a problem. We have no clothes other than the ones were wearing. Or were wearing.'' Mick just looked at her as if the solution was obvious. ''JJ.''

''I don't know what I'd do without that girl. She brought a load of stuff over the other day. They're all in the wardrobe over there.'' Emily got out of bed and walked over to the huge antique wardrobe. She opened the massive doors and looked inside. ''There's about a weeks worth of stuff in here. How long are we staying for?'' she asked as she poked around inside the wardrobe.

''A few days,'' he replied as he got up and joined her. ''Then we leave for the honeymoon.''

''Honeymoon?''

''Yes honeymoon. I went to so much trouble organising all this and you think I forgot the honeymoon?''

''I didn't think. I haven't exactly had a lot of time to think today.''

''Well there's a honeymoon. But I didn't organise it.''

''Then who did? Oh wait stupid question. JJ.''

''Smart girl. She organised it and all the team chipped in.''

''What? Where are we going? How much did it cost? Oh god, why did they do that?'' she said, worrying.

''Em what's the problem? They were being nice, they care about you, this was their way of showing it.''

''I know they care about me. They didn't have to do this.''

''I know that. But they did anyway. And how many times did I tell you that I loved you and you didn't believe me?''

''A lot.''

''Exactly. They know how stubborn you are so they had to prove it.''

''Where are we going? Please don't tell me it's another surprise.''

''England. A few days in London, a few days in Devon, a few days in Brighton, up to Manchester to visit my parents who I know will kill me for not inviting them to the wedding, and then on to Scotland for a few days. I know it's not much-''

''Shut up, it's perfect. I really want to see your parents again, and to see where you grew up, to see what all the fuss is about England.''

''You'll love it, trust me.''

''I do. Completely. London is good for shopping right?''

He laughed and said ''Yes. Yes it is. I'll take you to Oxford Street. You'll love it.''

''I can't wait,'' she smiled. ''Believe it or not I've never been to England.''

''Really? You've been to Yemen, Yemen for god's sake and never England?''

''Never.''

''Oh Emily you are missing out. Were great.''

''If it made you it must be,'' she said reaching up to kiss him.

''I want to see where you grew up too,'' he said when they broke apart.

''Then you'll need a passport and about fifteen different currencies. There's a lot of places.''

''Was it sad? Your childhood?''

''It was lonely. I didn't have a normal childhood. I regret that.''

''I'll make sure you're never lonely again Em. I'll always be by your side.''

''I know you will. And I'm happy now, there's something about you.''

''Maybe that's why you married me.''

''Hmm maybe. Now can we change? I'm cold,'' she said shivering to prove her point. She pulled on a t-shirt and Mick moaned. ''What?''

''I was enjoying the view.''

The next morning Emily woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting into the room from downstairs. She got out of bed, went to the bathroom and walked downstairs. Mick was in the kitchen in just his boxers, and he had a piece of toast in his mouth as he began dishing out eggs onto a plate. ''U urent' uppod to num.'' He took the piece of toast out of his mouth and started again. ''You weren't supposed to come down.''

''Why not?''

''Breakfast in bed,'' he smiled holding up the plate. ''I was going to bring it up to you.''

''Well I'm here now I might as well eat it here.''

''Or.. you could go back upstairs.''

''You'd like that wouldn't you?''

''Em, the whole point of breakfast in bed is that you actually have to be in bed when you eat your breakfast.''

''I know. Reid once gave me a speech on its origins and how much it's changed since the term was coined.''

''That doesn't surprise me. But I guess you can have it here. Hungry?''

''Starving,'' she replied as she sat down at one of the chairs. He placed the plate down in front of her. ''Bon appetite.''

After they ate breakfast and had showered, Emily sat down on the couch in the living room and dragged Mick down next to her. ''What are we doing today Mick?''

''Uh, I was planning on spending precious time in your company,'' he answered slowly.

''You didn't have anything planned did you?''

''Not one thing,'' he answered truthfully. ''I hadn't gotten that far.''

''Then how about we actually stay in? I don't feel like going anywhere.''

''Me neither. Anyway I want to spend as much time with you as possible. You're my wife now, and I don't think I'm ever going to let you leave me ever again,'' he said as he pulled her into his lap.

''You mean you're going to kidnap me?''

''If that's what it takes, then yes.''

''I still can't believe were married. It just feels so weird.''

''You'll get used to it. You just didn't have time to prepare for it.''

''Do you feel different? I don't really, yet,'' she added quickly when she saw the look on his face.

''Kinda. I feel closer to you and I feel really really really happy. All I want to do is kiss you and hold you all day.''

''I think I can let you do that. I'll be nice to you.''

''Do you feel happy Em?''

''I do. Really happy, at least I think it's happiness. Before you I never really knew what it felt like. This feeling feels good though.''

''You're probably just full after breakfast,'' he commented.

''Well there's that, and the fact that I got married yesterday to a guy I'm completely in love with and I get to spend all day with him.''

''That might also be it,'' he said as he leaned up and kissed her for the first time today. She broke away immediatly. ''What did I do?'' he groaned.

''Nothing, it's just that well... you know the way we want a kid?''

''Ya...,'' he replied, liking where this was going.

''Well I'm not getting any younger and the sooner the better so I was thinking...,'' she said as she began playing with a strand of her hair. She knew he liked that and she enjoyed him chasing her.

''Upstairs now,'' he ordered as he jumped off the couch and pulled a smiling Emily along with him.

They stayed at the house for three more days. They did nothing except explore the house(Emily always enjoyed doing that as a kid), cuddling on the couch and other things. They didn't leave the house once, the windows being open was enough fresh air for them. They were very happy there, being in each other's presence made them feel happier than anything else.

They called a taxi to pick them up and drive them home. They were leaving for England the next day. They packed their bags and got everything ready for the morning. JJ had so kindly left their passports and bording passes on the table and left bags ready to be packed in their room. They filled them up with clothes and a few gifts for Mick's family. The day passed quickly, they took their time at the packing. It didn't help that every time Emily turned her back Mick spun her around and kissed her and they got distracted after that. But they eventually were ready.

They left the apartment the next morning early to catch their flight. They nearly forgot the passports, did forget the boarding passes and had to turn around to get them, and luckily didn't miss their flight.

''You ready?'' Mick asked as they waited in line to board the plane. They were in first class but there was still a lot of people ahead of them. So much for a recession.

''Ya, why wouldn't I be?''

''You're about to meet my family for the first time as my wife. They'll probably kill me for not telling them about the wedding and you might be coming back a widow.''

''I'm sure they won't do that.''

''You've never properly met my family.''


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 48

The night of the wedding, the rest of the team were left standing on the beach. Emily and Mick had just left so it was just them. The priest had left shortly after the newlyweds. ''Uh what do we do now?'' Morgan asked as they all watched the priest speed away in his Ferrari.

''Uhh.. I hadn't thought this fully through,'' JJ replied. ''And where does a priest get a Ferrari?''

''There's approximately-'' Reid began in answer to JJ's question but Morgan cut him off. ''Reid, we don't want to know.'' Reid hung his head dejectedly and JJ rubbed his shoulder. ''It's ok Spence, he's just mad there's no beer.''

''Dam right I am! What's a party with no beer?'' he asked rhetorically.

''Uh Derek this is a wedding, not a party.''

''Whatever. I'm going for a drink. Anyone coming?'' They all came. The lure of alcohol was too strong, even after the previous night. Memories of that night went out the window as they all joined Morgan for a celebatory drink or two. Or five.

They sat around their usual table at their usual bar with a drink each. Morgan, JJ and Hotch had beer, Garcia had some cocktail, Rossi had scotch and Reid had a coke. Morgan was at the top of the table, naturally, and was talking to his 'baby girl' on his left. JJ was next to Garcia and talking to Reid who was next to her and playing footsie with Hotch who was sitting across from her. Every now and then Hotch would look up from his conversation with Rossi and turn and smile at JJ, who was getting bored talking to Reid. JJ was praying a Star Trek fan would come and occupy Reid. She really wanted to call Emily, but she resisted the temptation, because knowing Emily, she wouldn't be able to reach the phone anyway.

JJ completely lost interest when Reid brought up rocks. Rocks weren't exactly what JJ wanted to talk about on the night her friend just got married. An idea sprung in to her head while she was trying to find a polite way to tell Reid to shut the fuck up. ''Hey guys, what do you think of Emily and Mick?''

Reid stopped rambling and turned to look at JJ. ''Were you listening?''

''Sure I was Spence. So, thoughts on them?''

''Well,'' Garcia began. She would have to be the first. She nearly slapped Morgan trying to get in first. ''I think they're really cute together and I am SO happy Emily FINALLY found someone. That girl needed some love, I mean come on three years without a date! That's pathetic.''

''Haha baby girl,'' Morgan laughed. ''I don't think that's what JJ meant.''

''Oh, well I like him. His accent is to DIE for, he's hot, he seems to really care for her, and he's afraid of me. How awesome is that?''

''Pen, everyone is afraid of you,'' JJ said.

''Ya but it's really funny with him. He hates even being in the same room as me!'' Garcia laughed and finished her cocktail. ''Morgan get me another.'' Morgan sighed and obeyed her. ''Anyone else want anything?'' They all took advantage of Morgan buying, for once, and placed their orders. ''So Jayje, what do you think of ?'' Garcia asked.

''I like him. He's good for her, he makes her happy and that's all I want for her. The fact he's gorgeous is a bonus,'' JJ shared. Hotch glared at her and JJ looked away quickly. Garcia noticed this and smiled. ''Awww he's already protective! How cute!''

Reid piped up then. ''Uh guys, do you think they'll last? I like Mick, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't dream of hurting her but Emily is different. I can imagine her cheating on him. She might love him but I can see her distracted by someone else.'' Everyone looked shocked at Reid. ''You think Emily's going to cheat on him?''

''I didn't say that. I don't think she will, but if anyone them was, it'd be her.''

''Reid, the things you think,'' Hotch said shaking his head.

''There is no way Emily would ever cheat on Mick. After everything she's gone through she wouldn't be stupid enough to do that,'' JJ defended, not even wanting to think about her throwing away her one chance at happiness. Mick was a gem, he was one of the rare collection of people who understood her job, who got why she was away so much, liked the nerdy side of her, didn't care about her mother or how much money she had. Emily had a lot of baggage, there's not many guys who would take all that.

''Ya I know but I'm just saying-''

''Well don't Reid. She's not going to cheat on him,'' JJ snapped, taking everybody by surprise. It wasn't usual for the timid blonde to act like that. But Emily and Garcia knew better.

''What's this about cheating?'' Morgan asked as he arrived back over from the bar with a tray of drinks. Everyone snatched theirs up eagerly.

''Reid thinks Emily will cheat on Mick and JJ is really mad about it for some reason,'' Garcia informed him, earning herself a glare from JJ.

''Huh, I can actually see that happening,'' Morgan said.

''So can I,'' added Rossi.

''It's possible,'' commented Hotch.

''As much as I love my raven-haired amazon warrior and her hunky British sex god together, I can see her breaking his heart,'' Garcia admitted, shuffling away from JJ who was getting angrier and angrier.

''Don't any of you have any faith in Emily!'' JJ asked. She couldn't believe her teammates thought so little of Emily.

''JJ, it's not that we don't believe she'll stay faithful to him,'' Reid explained, carefully choosing his words as not to further anger an already irate JJ. He was the best man for the job, he had a huge vocabulary. ''It's just that if one of them was to cheat, it'd be Emily.''

''But she won't. She'd never do that. She loves him.''

''We know Jayje,'' Garcia smiled, rubbing JJ's arm, hoping the soothing gesture would relax the petite blonde. It seemed to work, as JJ sat back in her chair and didn't fight back.

Morgan had met a pretty blonde, and was on the dancefloor with her, doing things that were very un-FBI like. If Strauss saw that, she'd make sure he'd never step foot inside the federal building again. Garcia was watching him like a hawk, making sure to take in every single move he made. It seemed like somebody up there was looking out for JJ, as Reid had found someone to occupy him. It wasn't a Star Trek fan, but Star Wars would do. The fact that it was a woman, and a pretty brunette at that, was an extra bonus. The last love interest Reid had was Lila Archer a few years ago, amd nothing had happened. There was that bartender in Atlanta, but nothing came of that either. His love life was just beaten by Emily in patheticness. At least Reid had kissed Lila, nothing like that had ever happened for Emily before Mick.

JJ watched Reid talk animatedly with the girl about who was better Chewbacca or R2-D2, and didn't notice when Hotch sat down in the seat next to her. ''You shouldn't be watching him.''

JJ jumped and spun around in her seat. ''Oh it's you Hotch. Oh god, my heart.''

He smiled at her and said ''Is that really Reid talking to a girl?''

''Yep, it's our Reid. And it's not about an UnSub, or a case or anything like that.''

''It's Star Trek isn't it?''

''Nope. Star Wars.''

''What's the difference?''

JJ gasped in mock horror. ''Hotch, you don't know the difference! I should get Reid and get him to explain the difference. In precise detail.''

''Oh know don't do that. Please JJ, don't. I'm begging you.''

''I won't. If you're nice to me,'' she teased, pulling at his tie. He moved closer to her and brushed his lips off hers. Garcia noticed them out of the corner of her eye and took a photo. ''Penelope!'' JJ shouted, breaking away from Hotch and chasing Garcia. Hotch leaned back in his chair and watched his girlfriend chase the tech analyst.

JJ chased Garcia out into the dancefloor where she lost her in the mass of bodies. Garcia was clever, she'd give her that. She scanned the crowd, trying to find her. She saw a flash of pink and chased after it, running through a couple who were dancing very intamitely. The girl shouted after JJ and JJ replied ''He was checking out the girl behind you anyway!''

She kept her eyes locked on her target and soon she was very near. She went around the back way, so as not to alert her prey. She was so close she could almost smell her now. Her prey turned her back on JJ, a fatal mistake. JJ pounced, and was on Garcia's back. Garcia tried to shake her off, but JJ held on for dear life. She tried grabbing the phone but Garcia held it away from her. ''Garcia give it to me!''

''No, not until you learn to behave!'' By now, a good portion of the crowd were watching them. JJ caught Garcia's arm, and tried to pull it in closer. She was inches away from it now, and her fingers brushed against it.

She moved closer to it, and snatched it from Garcia's grasp. She started searching through the pictures, there was a lot of them. Apparently Garcia likes taking pictures of random people.

She eventually found the one of her and Hotch. Well the one of her and Hotch kissing. There was so may pictures on there, there was about a hundred of Emily and Mick, and about fifty of Morgan and that girl.

She was about to press the delete button when she was thrown off Garcia's back. She landed on the hard, sticky floor with a thump and the phone fell from her hand. She was ok though, just a bit of shock from the initial impact.

''Oh my god! My baby!'' Garcia cried. JJ offered her a hand to help pull her up, but Garcia sank to her knees and looked to the ground beside JJ. ''Oh my phone! Nooooo!''

JJ groaned. ''Just buy another one!''

''Jayje, this had all my stuff on it!''

''You mean you don't have it backed up?''

''Oh I do. On fifteen-hundred different sites, but still!'' Garcia picked up the remains of her phone. ''Maybe Reid can put it back together again,'' she murmered, and walked off towards Reid, leaving JJ on the ground. ''Thanks Pen, but I can get up myself,'' she grumbled, as she began to stand up but she slipped on a spilled drink.

''Here, let me help you,'' Hotch said as he came over and offered her his hand.

''My hero,'' she smiled and walked back with him to the table.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

The flight over was long. 10 hours. Emily ran out of things to do. The T.V. lost it's charm after Emily had watched all the good shows, she was too tired to read, so she just rested her head on Mick's shoulder. Mick was happy just to feel the heat radiating from Emily and to breathe in her scent.

They landed in England at about four, English time. They had both slept on the plane, otherwise they would both be wrecked if they hadn't. London was their first stop, and they got a taxi out of Heathrow Airport. Emily was quite excited to be in a proper English taxi, she felt so British, and connected to Mick. The minute they stepped outside the airport Mick breathed in deeply. ''That Emily, is proper air. Only the best.''

Mick spent a lot of time pointing out London landmarks to Emily as they drove through the city. Big Ben, Westminster Abbey, Buckingham Palace, The London Eye, he was in his element. And he looked so happy to be back in England, he had obviously missed it. Emily was like a child going to a new place for the first time, everything seemed so exciting seeing as she had her own personal tour guide sitting next to her and holding her hand.

Their hotel was in a nice area, just north of Hyde Park, which Mick had assured her was beautiful. They checked in and took the elevator upstairs. Except Mick had told her that over here it was called a 'lift'. He opened the door with the keycard and let them in. They threw their bags on the ground and collapsed onto the soft bed. ''Oh, what do you think of England Em?'' Mick asked as he moved further up the bed towards Emily.

Emily had her face buried in a pillow. ''Mmhm?''

''I said,'' he began inching towards her. ''What do you think of England?''

''Mmm, it's nice. I'm too tired to say anything more now,'' she muttered and re-buried her face in the pillow. Mick lay his head on the small of her back. It was nice to feel her stomach moving in and out with every breath.

Emily fell asleep quickly. She began snoring very softly. After about two hours Mick woke her up. He was getting hungry. He turned her around gently and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes first. ''Eating time?''

''That's just like you. Always thinking of food. Where do you put it all? You're so small,'' he commented, running a hand down her slender side. Emily ate like a trucker. There was no possible way she could eat so much and still have that amazing figure.

''You make sure I get enough exercise,'' she smiled as she started playing with his hair.

''Are you hungry now?'' he asked. He didn't care if she wasn't. His stomach was growling and it needed food.

''Do you even have to ask?'' she smirked and leapt from the bed. She dragged Mick up with her and brushed her hair and changed her shirt. Mick changed his shirt too, but got a bit distracted when Emily took off hers.

Dinner was nice, but Emily said it was great just to get Mick to shut up. He kept going on about how superior British food was, and Emily only agreed with him to be nice. When you're married to a guy it's a thing you have to do.

The next day they went shopping in Oxford Street. Emily bought presents for JJ and Garcia who she knew would kill her if she didn't. Mick bought her a bracelet and had a lovely message inscribed in it. It read ''To Emily my wife, wear this and remember me, Mick.''

The spent their few days in London and moved onto Devon on the coast. Mick had stupidly gone in the freezing water and got a cold. Emily watched with a great sense of ''I told you so'' as he walked in, shirtless, into the sea. She wasted no time in saying ''I told you so'' when he got out but being Mick he chose that moment to hug her and both of them spent the next few days with a cold.

They then moved on to Brighton, another town on the coast. They avoided the sea like it was the plague, and they spent most of their time walking around the seaside town, seeing the sights, walking the pier, and Mick dragged Emily to the toy museum, where she actually had a lot of fun.

Next was to Manchester, to visit Mick's family. He hadn't told them they were coming, he wanted to arrive on their doorstep and surprise them. He had timed it perfectly, it was his grandfather's eightieth birthday and most of his family were gathered at their home.

He picked up the key they had always hidden under a stray brick and turned it in the door. They heard the room go silent, they obviously weren't expecting anyone else. He heard whispers of ''Who is it?'' and ''Are you expecting anyone else?'' Mick took Emily's hand and led her inside, tiptoeing. His father went out to investigate the intruder and clapped eyes on his son and his daughter-in-law, even if he didn't know it yet. ''Mick my boy! So great to see you!'' his father cried and pulled him into a hug.

From the kitchen Emily heard ''Mick? You never said he was coming,'' and a ''I didn't know he was coming.'' The occupants of the kitchen went out to see if Mick really was there and to their delight it was. ''Oh Mick!'' his mother smiled and hugged him too. ''Oh and Emily! It's so great to see you both! Why didn't you tell us you were coming?''

Mick turned to Emily and said ''I told you she'd say it. You owe me a pint.'' He then turned back to his mother and said ''We wanted to surprise you.''

The rest of the family then went to welcome back Mick personally, and to welcome Emily, because most of them were meeting her for the first time. They all took a shine to the newcomer who seemed to have tamed the untameable Mick Rawson. After everybody had said their piece and his mother had ushered them into the kitchen Mick made an announcement. ''Uh guys, us coming here isn't the only surprise we have.''

''She's not pregnant?'' Mick's second sister Sandra asked. Sandra was older than Kerry and had stayed in England. She had met a man and had three kids, Lucy, Ben and Carla.

''Eh no. She's not. At least I don't think she is.'' He braced himslef, mentally prepapring for the shouts and screams that were bound to ensue and said ''We got married.''

He was right. There was screams and shouts and Emily nearly burst an eardrum. That Lucy sure could scream. There was clapping and congratulations and hugs and tears even. After it calmed down they had insisted on every detail, seeing as they thought the wedding was cancelled until a later date. Predictibly some of his family, the women, were a bit miffed that he didn't invite them, but they got over it when he told them about how intimate and romantic the affair was. They were surprised to find out Emily knew nothing of it. His parents cleared his old room that for some reason wasn't taken by family and moved them in.

Emily really liked Mick's family. They were a nice, down-to-earth bunch who made her feel like she was really one of the family. She had formed a bond with her sister-in-law's eldest Lucy and was great with her brother and sister and Mick's older cousins too. She had already been subjected to light teasing by Mick's male cousins, and got on well with his sister Sandra. His mother was mad about her, and treated her like a daughter. It was probably because she was so happy Mick had finally found someone. He was always afraid of commitment, bouncing from one quick relationship to another, and she was afraid he'd end up alone.

Mick had shown her all the sights. He showed her where he used hang out as a kid, his old school and had even dragged her to a football match. He kept rambling about how it was a 'real' sport so much that Emily just smiled and ignored him. She didn't know what Mick and JJ saw in this game. It was just a bunch of men chasing a ball around and nothing happened most of the time. Two scores was all there was, two. And apparently that's a good result.

Eventually they had to leave. Emily had grown quite attached to that house and was sad to wave her new family goodbye. Mick's parents and his sister Sandra and her kid Lucy went to the airport with them. Emily really had gotten quite close to Lucy, it was like having the younger sister she had always wanted. Mick felt really good as he watched them interact, Lucy was infatuated by her and Mick thought she couldn't have picked a better role model. And Emily had all the patience in the world with her, something Mick himself and most of his family didn't have, Lucy could get...annoying. She was your typical loud teenage girl, except louder than most. At least Emily got her to be somebit quiet. And she was a complete drama queen, making a fuss when she broke a nail. Mick couldn't help but think she'd get along well with Garcia.

They arrived back home on American soil late and very, very tired. It had been a long day and they were glad to throw themsleves onto Emily's comfotable bed. They didn't even change, they just fell onto the bed and fell asleep on top of each other.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

''Soo...how was the honeymoon?'' an excited JJ asked as Emily walked into work a few days later. She had been waiting by the elevator, waiting to pounce. She knew her time because she had spent so many days travelling with her to work.

''Oh hi JJ. Good morning JJ. Oh, I'm fine JJ, but thanks for asking if I wanted some coffee JJ,'' Emily replied as she walked into the bullpen. JJ followed her like a lost puppy. ''Sorry, how was it?''

''Oh it was great. Thank you JJ, I love you. And it was really nice to meet his family, and they seemed to like me. I feel so sorry to him for having a bitch of a mother.''

''So you liked it? I knew it! I am a great organiser!'' JJ proclaimed, punching the air and doing a happy dance she had obviously learnt from Garcia. Emily left the happy blonde at her desk and went to get a coffee. She was pouring the coffee into one of the mugs the bureau supplied when she felt a chin on her shoulder and the owner of that chin said ''What was the best part?'' Emily jumped and spilled her coffee. ''Jesus JJ! Don't do that!'' Emily shouted. She began cleaning up the coffee JJ had spilled, not her, JJ, and JJ sat up on the counter as if she had nothing to do with it. ''So what was the best part?''

Emily scowled at JJ and said ''I liked Brighton and Devon, really liked London but Manchester was the best. Mainly because we spent most of the time with Mick's family who may I say again are really nice.''

''So you liked all of it?''

''Ya I did.''

''Yes! I am brilliant! I knew you'd love it, I love being right!''

''Obviously since it's such a rare occurence,'' Emily smiled and JJ playfully punched her. Emily discarded the paper towel she used to clean up the coffee and asked ''So what did I miss while I was gone?''

''Eh, not much. We had a case, and closed it, we don't need you to finish a case Prentiss,'' JJ smiled while Emily grunted, ''Garcia had to get a new phone-''

''Why?''

''Better you didn't know. Oh and Reid got a girlfriend.''

''What! Reid got a girlfriend!''

''Ya and she's really nice and pretty, which is so weird, and she finds his nerdiness cute. She's a bit of a nerd too so they're a good match. And they're just about the cutest couple ever,'' JJ sighed. She noticed the glare Emily was giving her and said ''After you and Mick of course.''

''What's her name?''

''Kelly James. I think Kelly Reid sounds so cute don't you?''

''JJ they've been dating like what three weeks? And you're already saying that.''

''They're pretty serious. I imagine it would have to be, Reid doesn't strike me as the type of guy who has flings.''

''You mean like Morgan?''

''Exactly like Morgan. Ooh he's had two girlfriends while you were away.''

''Why doesn't that surprise me?''

''We looked Kelly up and kinda spied on her too. We don't want her hurting our fragile Reid.''

''JJ! You can't do that!''

''We did it with Mick and you didn't have any problem with that.''

''Yes I did. You made me look at it.''

''Oh ya. Well anyway, she's clean. Went to college, got a degree in Law, currently doing a degree in English literature, never missed a credit card payment, has her own place, she seems perfect.''

''Why do you and Garcia look up everyone?''

''We don't look up EVERYONE. We just looked up Mick, Kelly, ten of Morgan's girlfriends, you, Rossi, Kevin, and Prince William.''

''You what?''

''We get bored ok?'' JJ said defensively and hopped off the counter. ''Jay I'm pretty sure looking up Prince William is illegal.''

''It's not illegal as such, just frowned upon in most societies.''

''That's why Garcia did it then.''

''Ya and she kinda has a crush on him. She wanted to get his phone number but I stopped her.''

''At least you have some morals.''

''But we did get Prince Harrys phone number.''

''God JJ, I'm never leaving you two alone again.''

''Yay, you'll make it more fun! Or else really depressing, you have a habit of doing that.''

''I'm not depressing!''

''You kinda are. It's like you're afraid to have fun. Is it against proper etiquette ? Or should I say ?'' JJ teased as she began playing with a snowglobe on Emily's desk. She had brought one from England. She had quite a collection of them. Then again, if she had one for every country she'd been in she would have a rather large collection.

''I'm not afraid to have fun JJ. And I'm keeping my name.''

''Really? But Rawson is such a sexy name.''

''It is, but I like Prentiss, and can you imagine calling me Rawson? You and Garcia are the only ones who call me Emily, everyone else calls me Prentiss. I don't see them breaking the habit.''

''I guess you have a point,'' JJ conceded and started playing with one of Emily's pens. It was like dealing with a child. ''Soooo anything else happening?''

''JJ go do some work. I've seen your office, you always have work. Go do it.'' She hunted JJ away from her desk and began her own paperwork. But then Garcia arrived. ''Emily!'' she squeaked and ran over to Emily. Emily sighed and spun her chair around to face Garcia with a smile on her face. ''Oh Em Em, I missed you. It's been boring without you, not that you were much fun in the first place, but still I miss you! Did you hear about Reid and his girlfriend?'' she said loud enough that Reid in the desk across from Emily could hear. He blushed and went back to his paperwork. ''Aww he's so cute when he's flustered. So, I need all the goss from your honeymoon.'' Garcia had made her relive every detail, every detail, even the ones she wanted to keep to just herself and Mick. But Garcia had the power to make her life miserable so she told her everything. Reid was getting very uncomfortable at his desk and excused himself so he could get some coffee.

''Oh my god I cannot believe you did that! Emily I never you could be such a slut!'' Garcia laughed, making no attempt to keep her voice down. Emily thought even Hotch could hear it up in his office. Or even Strauss.

''Ya I did so Garcia I have a lot of paperwork so..''

''Oh I get the hint Em. You just want me to go away so you can fantasise about that beefeaters hat,'' she smirked and went to annoy Morgan.

She went out to lunch with Garcia and JJ, and Garcia had great fun in telling JJ everything Emily had told her. JJ looked at her differently since then. They were just finishing up their coffee when JJ asked ''Where's our presents? You did bring us presents right?''

''Yes I did. I'm not going to forget my two girls even if they have been mean to me today.'' JJ and Garcia smirked mischieviously and beckoned for her to continue. ''Anyway I knew you'd kill me if I didn't get you anything, so Mick took me shopping in Oxford Street.''

''That's in London right?'' JJ asked.

''Ya and it has brilliant shops. You'd love it.''

''On with the pressies Prentiss!'' Garcia commanded and Emily pulled a bag from inside her handbag.

''That bag is awfully small Em,'' Garcia commented, but her eyes lit up when she saw the contents of the bag. Emily pulled two silver bracelets out of the bag and handed them to her friends who were staring wide eyed at them.

''This one is for you Jay, and this is for you,'' she said as she handed them over.

''What's the difference?'' JJ inquired as she examined both bracelets. ''They look the same.''

''Look underneath.'' They both did as they were told like the good little girls they are and peered underneath. ''Aww there's a message here!''

''What dies yours say JJ? Mine says ''Penelope, for simply being you, love Emily.'' Aww Em that's so sweet!'' she said as she hugged Emily.

''Mine says ''Jennifer, for helping me through a tough time and persuading me to call Mick, love Emily. P.S I'll miss you when you move out.'' Aww Em, you are the best! I take back what I said about you being depressing,'' JJ smiled and hugged Emily too. ''I don't have to move out if you'll miss me so much.''

''No! I don't mean I want you to leave, but you and Hotch need to be together. You can be a proper family if you move in with him. Anyway we'll be needing your room soon,'' Emily smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

''You're pregnant? Oh god Emily I'm so happy for you!'' JJ squealed and hugged her again, dragging her up from her seat and happy-dancing on the spot. ''How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Does Mick know?''

''Ok, to answer all your questions, a few days, I didn't see you and yes.''

''Oh yay Em I am so happy for you! You will have the cutest kid, after Henry of course.''

''Huh! Did you notice that it's strangely quiet, and I'm able to breathe properly?''

''Ya I did, where's Garcia? I'm sure she would scream and hug you until you turned blue.''

''Me too.'' They looked to where Garcia was sitting but she wasn't there. She was on the ground though. She had fainted with happiness.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

JJ and Garcia tried to persuade Emily to tell the rest of the team her good news, although she wanted to keep a secret for a while. They reluctantly agreed to keep quiet but only under the condidtions that if something did slip out, they couldn't be blamed. The real reason why she wanted them to keep quiet is because she wanted to test them all. She wanted to test JJ and Garcia to see how loyal they were, even though she was sure they were fiercely loyal, and to test the others to see how good of a profiler they really were. She wanted to see if they'd notice before she started showing. She was glad she had told JJ and Garcia because they'd notice in an instant, and they were the only two members of the team that weren't profilers. They would definitely notice the glow in her cheeks, the increase in her mood, they would just know. And then tell everyone.

When they walked back into the BAU after lunch JJ and Garcia found it extremely difficult to stop giggling and smiling and gushing everything out. Emily sent them to their respective offices so they would keep quiet.

A few weeks passed. Mick and Emily began preparing for the arrival of Baby Prentiss-Rawson. Mick was thrilled, he was perfect doting dad material. And since his team had broken up he could stay at home and mind the baby, something he was looking forward to, He was always smiling, Emily didn't know how he could stay like this for nine months. Or ten, as JJ had pointed out. He had already began shopping for cribs and buggies, and every free time the two of them had together he dragged her out shopping. Emily kept having to remind him she was barely over a month pregnant. But he was still so enthuasiastic she couldn't say no. He was just so happy. He was getting everything he wanted.

And it was everything Emily had wanted too. She had always wanted kids, she figured she could give them a better childhood than she had. No-one deserved that. She always thought she'd end up alone, a childless, single disappointment to her mother but Mick came and changed that. All her dreams were coming true.

Her teammates still hadn't noticed. Reid had kinda noticed the looks and smiles she kept getting from JJ and Garcia, and the way they kept looking at her stomach and talking where no-one could here them but he didn't really take any notice. They always acted like that.

Eventually they figured it out. They were all gathered around the table in their room, waiting for JJ, who was running late, to start their meeting. Emily was leaning back in her chair, and her tummy was visble. She was only barely showing but Morgan caught it. ''Prentiss are you gaining weight or are you pregnant?''

Emily and Garcia exchanged a look, and Garcia spilled what she's been wanting to say for just over two months. ''Yes she is! Oh it's so good to finally say it! She didn't want to tell you because she wanted to test you! Their baby is going to be SO cute! And it'll have a British accent!''

''Penelope,'' Emily hissed. They didn't have to know she was testing them.

''You were testing us? Prentiss I'm hurt,'' Morgan said with mock horror before saying ''Congratulations.'' Everyone else said congratulations too, but there was still no JJ. They sat around patiently, making small talk, and chatting about Emily and the baby. ''Do you have any idea of the gender yet?'' Hotch asked.

''We want to wait a while yet. Well I do, Mick just wants to go out there and buy the right colour clothes right away. He's really excited.''

''Naturally. How far along are you?''

''Just over two months.''

''Wouldn't it be cute if the baby really did have a British accent?'' commented Garcia randomly. She had obviously been thinking about this a long time. Garcia never stayed quiet for ten minutes.

''Uh Garcia it wouldn't actually have a British accent,'' Emily said.

''But listening to Mick would make anyone talk British.''

''I don't talk British.''

''I heard you say ''bloody hell'' the other day. Getting more British by the day Em.'' Emily hadn't even realised she'd said that. He was rubbing off on her. This was scary.

Finally JJ arrived. ''What took you so long blondie?'' Morgan asked. Blondie was JJ's other nickname. It really annoyed her so that's why they used it. They were so nice to each other.

''Henry was sick. I'm really sorry,'' she apologised.

''It's ok. Emily just told us some news,'' Morgan said cockily. He was glad he knew before JJ.

''You told them?''

''Actually she did,'' Emily said pointing to Garcia.

''Wait you knew?'' Morgan asked.

''You didn't think that I hadn't told JJ had you?'' Emily laughed. That was so stupid of him, why wouldn't she tell JJ?

''Oh I was looking forward to boasting! Not fair!''

The weeks just flew by. She was at four months now, nearly five. She had given in to Mick's pleading to find out the sex of the baby and found out they were going to have a baby girl. Just what Emily wanted. Mick had been talking about teaching soccer to the baby, but he wasn't disappointed at all when they found out they were having a girl. His face was full of happiness as he watched their child move up on the screen and he squeezed Emily's hand so tight he almost broke it. And he could still teach soccer to a girl. Even though Emily didn't fancy being a soccer mom.

She had a noticeable bump now, and Mick enjoyed talking to her tummy. He had read that it's good for the baby. He was really getting into it. As soon as he found out it was a girl he went out and bought five pink babygros, he was like a woman. They were still stuck on names though. Emily thought Kerry would be a nice way to remember his sister but Mick had said that even though he had loved his sister he had always hated her name, but it was a nice idea. So that name was out.

Mick wanted Avril, but although it was a nice name, it didnt fit really. They had both suggested dozens of names, but none were right. They wanted the perfect name.

Emily found it one day when she was bored at work. She had finished her paperwork and was waiting for JJ to give her some more when she googled England out of sheer boredom. Then one thing caught her eye. One of England's symbols was a rose. Roses were on of her favourite flowers, Mick had given her some for Valentine's Day. It was an English symbol, that fit Mick. It suited both parents perfectly, a joining of them. She rang up Mick straight away excitedly. ''Mick, Mick I have the perfect name!''

''What is it Em? Is it one Garcia suggested because I really don't think think another name like Xena is a good name for our child, however amazing it will be,'' came his voice through the phone.

''No I came up with this one myself. What do you think of Rose?''

''Rose? I love it, you know the rose is a symbol of England.''

''I know, and they're one of my favourite flowers. I think it's perfect, there's a bit of both of us in there.''

''Emily you are a genius. Rose Prentiss-Rawson is perfect. How much longer are you at work?''

''Eh about an hour. Why?''

''Because I really want to talk to Rose. I love that name.''

''I know. It's perfect. I'll get at home as quick as I can ok?''

The baby kicked for the first time the next week. Emily was at home on a Saturday afternoon having a girl's day with JJ and Garcia. She was sitting on the couch when she felt the baby kick. ''Oh.''

''What is it Em?'' they asked worried.

''The baby kicked.'' They both rushed over to her side and felt her tummy. There was definitely movement in there, it felt magical. ''It's wonderful isn't it?'' JJ smiled. She had been through all this before. The first kick is the best.

''Amazing. Oh I want Mick to come home. He needs to feel this.''

''He'll have plenty of time Em. Just enjoy it for now.'' He came home five minutes after with some groceries. ''Hello ladies, Garcia,'' he teased, dropping the groceries on the counter and walked over to the couch where Emily was sitting. ''How you doin' babe?''

''The baby kicked,'' she grinned. His face was so cute, there was happiness and disappointment at not being there.

''What? When?''

''About five minutes ago. Oh it's starting again.'' She grabbed his hand and moved it down to her tummy. ''Wow,'' he whispered.

''Amazing right?''

''Wonderful.''


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

She was over six months now. She wasn't allowed go out chasing after the badguys in cases anymore so she usually just stayed at the police station with JJ or Reid, and sometimes she didn't go at all and stayed at the BAU with Garcia. Not her choice. She wanted to be out there helping but Hotch had insisted that she take it easy.

Emily and Mick were nearly ready for the arrival of Baby Rose. They had the room ready, the cot was set up, there was toys and a changing table, and Mick had painted JJ's old room a brighter colour. Mick had bought way too much clothes, and JJ and Garcia weren't helping either. They had each bought Rose so many presents and she wasn't even born yet.

The scans showed she was a perfectly healthy baby girl, and they were anxiously counting down the days until her arrival. Mick treated Emily like a queen, doing everything for her while she relaxed. Being pregnant had its perks.

She was just over the eight month when they were called away to a case in Florida. Emily had insisted on coming, she had stayed at home the last time and Garcia freaked her out. Never again. They were into their second day in Florida and were sitting around a table, working on the profile. Hotch and Rossi were at a victims house an hour away, while Morgan was on the phone to Garcia. So it was just Emily, JJ and Reid around the table. ''He stabbed him in the face so it was most likely personal,'' Reid muttered writing something down on a piece of paper.

''Probably. Oooh,'' Emily said clutching her tummy. JJ turned and stared at her. Reid carried on working. ''You ok Em?''

'''Ya, ya I'm fine,'' Emily smiled quickly, and turned away from JJ. But the contraction came again and she couldn't help but wince. ''How often Em?''

''About every ten minutes. Don't say it JJ, I already know I'm in labour. I've known for an hour now,'' she said as she winced again.

''Then why didn't you say anything?''

''I'm only in my eight month that's why!''

''Hnery was premature. It's not a big deal, come on I'm taking you to the hospital.'' They got up and walked out to the SUV outside. Reid looked up from his work. ''JJ? Prentiss? Where'd you go?''

In the car the contractions started getting more frequent. Emily called Mick straight away on JJ's phone. She left hers in the police station. She then called Hotch and told him she and JJ were going to the hospital. He said they'd get there as soon as they could.

They reached the hospital quickly because JJ was speeding. They got pulled over but JJ flashed her badge and pointed out Emily and the cop left them through. She nearly put on the sirens but Emily stopped her.

Emily was panicking because Mick wasn't there. He had to be there, it was his daughter's birth. JJ kept glancing over at Emily. ''Em he'll get here don't worry,'' she smiled as she pulled into the hospital carpark. They went to the recption and Emily was given a wheelchair and wheeled into an available room. JJ stood by her all the time. ''JJ, come in with me,'' Emily pleaded.

''You want me to be at the birth?''

''Yes, you're my best friend and I don't want to do it alone.''

JJ smiled. ''Ok then.''

She went into the room with Emily. She had been here before, she could offer advice to Emily. They got Emily set up and she waited patiently for Mick to arrive. ''What if he doesn't come JJ?''

''He will. He wouldn't miss this for the world,'' JJ said as she squeezed Emily's hand. She could tell how scared Emily was.

''But what if there isn't an available flight? Or it isn't on time? Or he goes to the wrong hospital?''

''Emily stop saying these things. You're only scaring yourself.'' Emily shut up but she still looked scared. ''Stop thinking them too. Do what you're famous for, compartmentalise.''

''Ok,'' whispered Emily. She shut her eyes and focused. But she opened them five seconds later. ''It's not working.''

''Trying usually helps.''

''JJ just leave me panic. It's the only thing keeping me sane.''

''Fine, just don't say anything.''

''Deal. Oh what if he's driving too fast and crashes his car? Rose will be born without her daddy!''

''Emily,'' JJ scowled. ''Don't make me slap you.''

Emily was in labour for three hours with just JJ by her side. She held her hand through every scream, and told her the end result was so worth all of this. Everything would be forgotten when Rose arrived.

Then Mick ran into the room breathless and flushed. ''Yes right room this time! Em, how are you doing? Is it actually happening?''

''Yes it is. You took your time,'' she panted. He went over to the other side of the bed and he held the hand JJ wasn't holding. ''I'm here now though.''

It was getting harder and harder. The pain and the adrenaline of it all was making Emily cranky, and she began swearing at Mick. ''Mick you are never coming near me again!'' she screamed as another contraction took place. ''Never!''

Mick just took it all. He knew she was lying. At least he hoped she was lying.

''Oh this hurts so much. Mick you are so getting a vasectomy!''

JJ was laughing at all this. She was the only one Emily wasn't giving out to. She had given out to Mick, the midwife, the doctor, even a passing stranger. But it couldn't last. ''And you JJ! You said this would be ok! It's far from ok!''

''I never said that!''

''You made me believe it!''

Six hours later Rose Prentiss-Rawson was born. She weighed 7 pounds, nine ounces and had her mother's eyes and hair. She had her father's smile. She was absolutley perfect.

Emily was sat in the bed with Rose in her arms for the first time. She had a huge smile on her face and was cradling Rose as if she was afraid she'd break. Mick stood over her proudly, his eyes locked on his newborn daughter. ''She's beautiful,'' JJ smiled. It had been silent for a while and Mick and Emily had forgotten she was there.

''She's perfect,'' Mick smiled and kissed her head. ''Can I hold her Em?''

''Ok, but don't drop her. Drop her and I'm divorcing you.'' She handed Rose over to the proud daddy carefully, making sure her head was supported at all times. Mick kissed her again as he held her for the first time. ''Hey Rose, it's your daddy here. He loves you baby, you're just so perfect,'' he smiled as he rocked her gently in his arms. Emily smiled up at him proudly. ''This is your mommy Rose. She loves you too. We both do. And we are going to spoil you rotten. You are going to be the happiest half-English, half-American baby in the world.''

''Don't call our daughter a mutt!''

''I'm not! She's just diverse that's all. And see over there, that's your godmother JJ.''

''What?'' said JJ.

''We want you to be the godmother Jay. You're the only person I can think of,'' smiled Emily. ''Will you do it?''

''Just try and stop me.''

''You wanna hold your god daughter?'' Mick asked.

''Please,'' JJ replied excitedly. Mick handed her over to JJ, who was already an expert on baby-holding. ''Wow, she's gorgeous. Hi Rose, I'm JJ. I'm gonna be your godmother. You're going to like me more than your mommy and daddy.''

''Hey!'' Emily protested.

''It's true. Most children get really excited when they see their godparents or their grandparents. Speaking of that, who's the godfather?''

''Uh we haven't decided that yet,'' admitted Mick.

''Just make sure to do it quickly. Aww she half smiled at me!''

Mick and Emily both looked at Rose who had definitely half-smiled. Well half-smiled for a baby. ''That is the cutest thing I have ever seen,'' remarked Emily as JJ handed Rose back to her. ''She has your smile Mick.''

''She has your eyes. And your hair. I can tell that from the little amount she has.''

''I can imagine aunty Garcia giving her plaits and braids and eveything. She will spoil you too Rose. Just wait till you meet her.''

''Oh god I just remembered something,'' stated JJ. She began digging in her handbag she had left on a chair.

''What is it?''Emily inquired.

''I forgot to tell Garcia.''

''Oh no, she'll kill us.''

''Maybe if we show her Rose she'll get distracted by her adorableness and leave us alone,'' suggested Mick hopefully. ''She wouldn't orphan her when she looks so cute would she?''

''I don't know. Probably.''

Back in Quantico, Penelope Garcia was shutting down her computers and getting ready to go home. She was just heading out the door when her cellphone rang. ''Hello JJ my dear, the all-knowing tech goddess is at your service.''

''Emily had her baby.''

Garcia screamed. It was so loud a few agents nearby and came to check if she was ok. ''OH MY GOD! When? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have been up there!''

''We forgot.''

''You forgot! How could you forget?''

''Uh, we got a bit distracted when Emily went into labour.''

''I am on my way there now. Send me pictures, lots of them, now madam.''

By the time Garcia arrived it was late. But all the team was still there. In the middle of them was Emily, sitting back in her bed, looking exhausted, but never happier. It was Rossi's turn to hold Rose. ''I'm here! I'm here! Where is she? Oh my word, she's beautiful,'' she commented as she walked in the door.

''Wanna hold her? I've been hogging her for long enough now,'' said Rossi as he handed Rose over to a very excited Garcia. They were all afraid she'd drop Rose. She could hardly stand still. ''Wow, she has your eyes Emily,'' she smiled as she began gently rocking her.

''If I had a dollar for every time I heard that..''

''Can I have my turn now? You've all had a go except me,'' whined Reid.

''No, I think I'm going to keep her. Can I Em?'' asked Garcia playfully. The little bundle of joy was so beautiful, she was putting her picture next to the ten she had of Henry.

''No way. She's mine.''

''Can I go now?''

''Fine,'' Garcia conceded and gave her to Reid. He was nervous holding her. ''Am I doing this right?''

''You mean you haven't read a book on it?'' asked Morgan.

''I read 42 just last week. But it's easier said than done. Ooh or easier 'read' than done. Ha get it?''

''Ya, we do Reid,'' answered Morgan. He would have to give Reid a lesson in joke making. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. ''Can I come in?'' It was Emily's mother. She had expensive flowers and other gifts in her hand.

''Sure,'' Emily replied. Reid handed Rose to Mick and left the room with the rest of the team. Emily didn't even have to ask who had rang her, it was obviously JJ. The ambassador walked over to Emily's bedside and smiled down at her grandaughter. ''Congratulations Emily,'' she actually smiled and placed the flowers down on the bed. ''She's beautiful. Do you have a name?''

''Rose,'' Emily informed her. ''Rose Jennifer Prentiss-Rawson.''

''Rose. It's nice. Suits her.''

''Do you want to hold her?'' Mick asked, ignoring the glare he was getting from Emily.

''I would love to.'' She took Rose and cradled her in her arms. She smiled down at her. Rose was something special. It took a lot to make the ambassador smile. But she seemed to be taken in by her grandaughter. Everyone was, especially her proud parents.

''Emily, can we please forget whatever differences we have? I hate fighting with you, I feel really guilty for neglecting you when you were growing up but I feel I can make it up to you through Rose. I'm not getting as much assignments as I used to. I can be a bigger part of her life. If you'll let me,'' her mother stated, looking straight at Emily.

Emily thought about this for a moment before saying ''I'm not going to stop you seeing her. Every girl needs their nana.''

''Oh please don't call me that.''

''Ok,'' Emily laughed. ''And I hate fighting with you too. With Dad gone you're the only family I have left, apart from Rose.''

''And me,'' Mick added.

''And you. I'll try to keep things civil. But I'm not promising anything.''

''That's enough for me. Oh and Mick, I'm sorry for being rude to you. I was just afraid you weren't going to be right for Emily. I'm fiercely protective of her. But she seems to love you and you seem to love her back, and I'm fine with that.''

''I do love her. Thank you ma'am.''

''No please, Elizabeth.''


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Emily and Rose were let out of hospital a few days later. The team had finished the case they day after Rose was born but they stayed with Emily until she was ready to go home. She was the first baby on the BAU jet, even though Emily was reluctant on letting her on the plane. She was only a few days old still. But they had no other way of getting home so she had to take the risk. It was also Mick's first time on the plane. He had said it was so much better than theirs. Theirs only seated four people.

Emily held Rose in her arms throughout the flight. She was afraid something would happen to her. She was easily the most interesting thing on the plane, they were all smiling and playing with her, even though she couldn't react with then yet. It was clear they all adored her.

Mick's family arrived over from England a few days after they arrived home to see Rose. Mick's parents, his sister and Lucy who had insisted on coming, came. Mick had to put his hand over Lucy's mouth to stop her screaming when she saw Lucy. They all fell in love with her too.

Emily's mother was a frequent visiter, and surprisingly got on well with Micks family. Except Lucy annoyed her. But that was natural. Emily was probably the only person who wasn't annoyed by her.

Emily was on maternity leave now, and spent all her time at home with Mick and Rose, or talking her for walks in her pram, or grocery shopping with her, her new favourite thing to do. Garcia had insisted she ''do a JJ' and bring Rose into the BAU one day. She bowed to the pressure and brought her daughter to meet her team again. JJ and Garcia were around nearly every second day to see Rose but they were still so excited when she came in.

Rose was growing fast. It was just yesterday when she was a tiny baby and now she had gotten so big. She had gotten stronger, and was able to smile and laugh, and the other day she lifted her head up. Her first two months were the best of their lives, she made them feel so happy. And she had the cutest smile ever. It was Mick's, but she made it her own.

Eventually she had to go back to work. She trusted Mick completely in looking after Rose, but she had gotten quite attached to her daughter, who was already turning out to be intelligient. Emily said it was from all the Reid ramblings she had to listen to while she was pregnant. They had finally chosen a godfather, Morgan. First giving Emily away on her wedding day and now this, Morgan felt honoured. And he said he'd teach her all the street skills she'd ever need.

The first morning was the hardest. She felt it really hard to walk out the door and turn her back on Mick and Rose in his arms, but he persuauded her enough to go. She couldn't really concentrate at work, she just kept thinking of Rose and what it was like to hold her, with Mick watching over his two girls. To an outsider they looked like the perfect family, two very in love parents and a beautiful baby girl who was their whole world.

Emily was a natural mom. She was always good with kids, but with her own it was different. She could get Rose to stop crying, to take her bottle, she was a natural. Mick was a fantastic dad too, he played with her and loved her so much. You wouldn't think from watching the new family man that he was once a player who had no intention of having a family. He was definitely turning out to be the fun parent. So far. But Emily figured that if Rose spent all day with Mick while Emily was at work, she'd steal his crown. Even though she loved to watch Mick with her. He adored her.

It did get easier leaving home and going to work in the mornings. And the look on Rose's tiny face as Emily walked in the door was worth it. Although she couldn't communicate directly you could tell she was happy when her mommy walked back in the door. And it was always nice coming home to the man of her dreams who always welcomed her with a smile and a kiss.

JJ was going overboard on the amount of presents she was giving her though. She nearly spent more on Rose than she did on Henry. At least she didn't call herself Rose's fairy godmother. But all the members of the team lavished attention on her. JJ as she was godmother and the closest thing Emily would ever have to a sister, Garcia because she loved shopping and she was devoted to Rose, Morgan as he was godfather and felt it was his duty to spoil her, Hotch because he came with JJ(who looked like a really cute family with Jack and Henry), Reid because he was reading five baby books a day and he really wanted to master holding a baby. Apparantly Kelly had been dropping hints. And Rossi because he felt left out if he didn't, and he had always been a sucker for dimples. Rose had everyone wrapped around her little finger before she could even talk.

Her grandma also adored her. She actually loved taking her out for the day, giving Emily and Mick some valuable alone time. She was cheaper than a babysitter and Emily and her mom had slowly began becoming friends again.

Mick and Emily's relationship couldn't be better either. Having Rose brought them even closer together(a lot of people thought that wasn't even possible) and spending time with their other half and their child was all it took to make them happy. They didn't fight about who had to get up in the middle of the night, they made a schedule and stuck to it. Mick changed the nappies and fed her while Emily was at work, but when she was at home, she did it to give Mick a break. Their alone time together was spent well, they loved every minute of it, although they loved being with Rose too. But sometimes it was nice to just spend time to themselves. Only sometimes, they both started getting withdrawal symptoms if Rose was away for too long.

Rose was the picture of childhood happiness. She was always smiling and giggling, and being spoiled by everyone who came into contact with her helped. She really was the light of Mick and Emily's life, and the decision to have kids was the best they ever made. Strangely, they both had more energy, Emily got her paperwork finished faster so she could go home faster, and JJ and Garcia had paid her the biggest compliment of all : she was now fun. That really made her day.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Rose was nearly a year and a half now. She made her first steps a few months ago and said her first word just after her first birthday. She had grown into a happy healthy baby, and was completely adored her. Mick and Emily were planning on having another, Rose made them so happy, imagine what another could do.

Emily was so bored at work. She had a huge stack of files she had no chance of finishing before they were due, the coffee machine was broken, Reid kept rambling on about stuff people genuinely didn't care about and her alarm clock didn't go off this morning so she was late, landing her in hot water with Strauss.

JJ just kept giving her more files to do. For every one she finished another three were added on. JJ was currently her least favourite person in the world. Even ahead of Rambling Reid who if he said one more word about the percentage of water vapour in the air she'd attack him with the broken coffee maker. JJ apologised so many times that it made her more annoyed even more. It distracted her.

She made her daily lunch time call to Mick to check how Rose was getting on. She had recently began saying 'momma' over the phone and it was adorable. She tried, but couldn't keep the bad tone out of her voice, and sounded rude to Mick, even though she didn't mean to.

She was staring absent-mindly at a report. It was a hard, long one, the type of ones that took forever to do, drained you, and the ones JJ usually tried to keep away from Emily. But they had gotten inundated with files and JJ couldn't do it forever.

She had made a rather sizeable amount of bite marks on the cover on her pen, from fighting boredom and fighting the urge to kill Reid who had suddenly moved onto the interesting topic of dam building.

She looked up from her file to glare at Reid, who didn't get that a glare meant shut up now. He kept rambling, it was amazing how he could talk and do his work at the same time. She looked around the room hoping to find something to distract her. Often you'd get two agents having a fight over coffee(they were all so mature), the match last night and even one time who was better : Justin Bieber or The Jonas Brothers.

A familiar laugh caught her attention and she spun round. Mick was walking over to her with Rose in his arms, and a tray filled with coffee cups. She was never so happy to see her husband in her life.

''Hey Em. You sounded upset on the phone so Rose and I came to cheer you up. That right Rose?'' Mick smiled. He handed her a coffee from the tray and she nearly snatched it out of his hands. She didn't even wait to see if it was cool enough, she gulped it straight down. She regretted it when it scalded her throat.

''Hi,'' Rose said. Hi was one of the four words she could say. The others were mommy, daddy and milk. Anytime anyone talked to her she said hi, it was so cute.

''Hi sweetie,'' Emily smiled as she stood up and took Rose from Mick. ''You come to visit mommy at work?''

''Hi.''

''I'll take that as a yes. Mommy likes it when you visit her at work. Do you like visiting mommy?''

''Hi.'' Emily smiled at her daughter. You could tell she badly wanted to talk to you and she really tried. She was beginning to copy words now. Rose smiled back at her. ''Aww she smiled!''

''She's happy to see you,'' Mick stated. ''So am I. You've been on a lot of cases recently.''

''I know and I miss you too. But I can't control how many cases we go on. If I could we'd never travel. More time to spend with mommy's little angel, that right sweetie?'' she replied, hugging Rose.

''Hi.''

''I'll never get tired of her saying hi. I think it's so cute,'' Mick remarked. ''If that's all she ever said I'd be happy. Might put off boys.''

''She's hardly eighteen months old and you're already worrying about boys? I hate to see you when she's sixteen.''

''I plan on never letting her outside. She can be homeschooled, or we can get Reid. He's smarter than any teacher.'' Reid looked up at his name and stopped talking about aglets. Really, he was talking about aglets. ''Ya? Oh hi Mick. Hi Rose,'' he smiled. He liked Rose. She was smart, he could see himself teaching her things.

''Hi.''

''Did she just say hi?''

''It's one of the four things she can say. If you talk to her she says hi. Sometimes when she talks to me she says daddy and when she talks to Em she says mommy. And then sometimes she randomly says milk,'' Mick clarified.

''Huh, how are you doing Rose? Is that coffee?'' Reid asked. Spencer Reid was a coffee addict. He could hardly take an hour without coffee, never mind a whole day. He said random facts to make himself feel better.

''Yep, here have one,'' Mick said, handing a cup over to Reid.

''Thanks the coffee machine's broken. My worst nightmare just came to life,'' he said taking a sip. ''Needs sugar.'' He quickly leapt up and went to pour half a cup of sugar into his coffee.

JJ came down from her office then with yet another report for Emily to do. ''I'm really sorry, I got another one. Don't hate me. Oh hi Mick. Hi Rose!'' she smiled. Rose smiled back at her favourite non-family member. ''Hi.''

''Still saying that huh? We need to get Reid to teach you some new words,'' she said and kissed Rose on the forehead.

''Maybe, but not sixteen letter words. Not yet anyway,'' Emily commented. ''You know how he gets a bit carried away.''

''I never noticed that. Reid carried away? Really?'' JJ joked.

''What you say about me?'' Reid asked, munching on a donut.

''Nothing. Is that coffee? Where'd you get it?''

''Mick.'' Mick handed her a cup before she could even turn around. ''Here. I heard the machine broke.''

''It did. And thank you. The coffee machine breaking is the worst tragedy to befall the BAU since Garcia got shot. So what brings you here?''

''Emily sounded upset on the phone so-''

''Your fault,'' Emily interrupted, glaring at JJ.

''And Rose and I decided to come in and spread some happiness.''

''Mommy,'' Rose babbled, clinging tight around Emily's neck.

''Ya sweetie? Something wrong?''

''Co-fe. Coffee. Coffee!'' smiled Rose, happy she mastered her new word.

''She said coffee! You are so smart Rose! Well done!'' Emily congratulated, kissing Rose's nose because she knew she liked that. Rose laughed and smiled. ''Coffee!''

''And what do you put in coffee?'' Mick asked just to test her.

''Milk,'' she replied.

''That's my girl. That's five words now.''

''That was so cute. She'll grow up to be in the FBI, one of her first words was coffee,'' JJ smiled.

''Or a barista,'' Reid added.

''My daughter is too intelligient to be a barista,'' Emily defended. ''She is going to Yale like her mommy.''

''Or Oxford like her daddy.''

''Actually it takes a lot of skill to be a barista. It-''

''Reid please stop. I don't want her picking up any of this,'' Emily said, blocking Rose's ears.

''I knew I smelled coffee. Where is it?'' Rossi demanded, coming down from his office.

''Mick brought some. He's a godsend, I know. What do you say to to Uncle Rossi Rose?'' Emily said.

''Coffee,'' Rose laughed.

''No, the other thing.''

''Hi.''

''Good girl. Here have a treat,'' Emily smiled, handing her a sweet she had kept in her drawer.

''Where did you get that?'' Reid inquired.

''Oh I stole it from your stash. You can't hide anything from profilers Reid.''

''I knew it was growing smaller.''

''Since when has she been able to say coffee?'' Rossi asked, playing with Rose.

''Uh, about two minutes.''

''Huh, makes sense considering all everyone's been talking about all day is the coffee machine being broken. I hope you haven't been saying a load of garbage in front of her,'' Rossi warned Reid.

''Uh no sir,'' Reid answered. Rossi walked back up to his office smirking.

''When do I talk about garbage?'' Reid asked confused. He always talked about interesting stuff. At least that was what Kelly said.

''Just yesterday. You were going on about landfills in Peru,'' Emily answered.

''It was Paraguay actually.''

''Does it matter?''

''Actually it does. They're two completely different ...'' They ignored him as he went on about the differences. He didn't even notice.

''So sweetie, did you enjoy your snack?'' Emily asked Rose. She nodded her head in agreement.

''You're giving her a sweet tooth Em,'' Mick chastised.

''At least I don't plan on locking her up until she's eigtheen.''

''Who said anything about eighteen? I plan on never letting her leave the house. So JJ, get your time with her now.''

''Boys?'' JJ predicted.

''Yep. Already.''

''I'm just organised, that's all. And very protective. I don't ever want anyone hurting a dark hair on your little head,'' he said, kissing Rose's forehead.

''Do you think she has my hair?'' Emily asked.

''Definitely. And your eyes. She actually really looks like you Em,'' JJ replied.

''That's probably better. We don't want her ending up looking like me,'' Mick added.

''I think you look fine,'' Emily stated, moving closer so she could kiss him.

''Oh not in front of the child!'' JJ shouted, taking Rose from Emily's arms.

''Child? What child? Rosie! OMG yay!'' Garcia squealed, shuffling over to the group. ''My favourite baby female hatchling!''

''Hatchling? Don't call her that,'' Emily whined. Garcia was coming up with weirder and weirder names for her.

''Hi,'' Rose said when she say Garcia.

''Hi sweetie! It's your aunty Garcia! And look what she has for you! A lollipop!'' Rose's eyes brightened up at the colourful candy before her.

''Garcia, she's already had one sweet. She's not supposed to have much sugar,'' Emily reminded her. Garcia was always giving her candy. It nearly made her sick once.

''One lollipop isn't going to hurt Em.''

''It might.''

''But she really wants it. Look see she's grabbing at it.''

''Fine, but no more for a week.''

''Yes ma'am.'' Garcia tore off the wrapper and gave it to a very eager Rose. She loved lollipops. ''Is that coffee?''

''Yep. Go ahead and take one.'' The tray was nearly empty. ''Has Strauss seen Rose?'' Garcia asked.

''No, and I plan on keeping it that way. I don't want Rose anywhere near her.''

''She'll probably give out to you for bringing her in.''

''I know. She'll be like ''Agent Prentiss, you are not supposed to bring your spawn into my kingdom. It is against the rules. I think I'll go ahead and fire Agent Hotchner for this.'' And he brought her in. I'll blame him,'' she said pointing at Mick.

''That missy was a near perfect imitation of Strauss super meany,'' Garcia complimented. That wasn't the original nickname, she just toned down her language in front of Rose.

''Thank you. I promise you Rose you are never going anywhere near her,'' she promised Rose, who was smiling at her because she had no idea who they were talking about.

''Bit late for that Em,'' JJ said. Strauss was walking across the bullpen, sending shockwaves of fear in every step. Agents hurriedly tried to make themselves look busy, afriad of the wrath of Section Chief Evil.

Fortunately she missed them and walked out the bullpen none the wiser that there was a baby in there. ''Well that was lucky,'' remarked JJ.

''It was. I was pretty sure she was going to drag me to her office and use me as a crash dummy or something.''

''You are such a nerd Em.''

''A hot nerd,'' Mick said, defending his woman.

''See I like him. You should be like him JJ.''

''Ok, I'll call you hot from now on,'' JJ laughed.

''Hey Rose, how you doin?'' Morgan asked, as he walked into the bullpen.

''Hi.''

''Aww she's so sweet,'' he smiled. They all turned and looked at him. ''What? I'm calling my god daughter sweet, what's wrong with that?''

''It's just not you that's all,'' JJ said.

''Well being a god daddy has changed me, right princess?'' he said going over to Rose who smiled at him.

''Coffee.''

''Oh that's new. Speaking of coffee is that it?'' he asked, spying the coffee on Emily's desk.

''Yep Mick brought some. Isn't he great?'' Emily said.

''Ya fantastic. Really is. Now babygirl you said you had something to show me?''

''Ooh yes! To my lair oh brave one.'' Morgan followed Garcia to her 'lair'. Mick and Rose stayed with Emily the rest of the day, making work fun. Rose was playing with all the agents around, who she already had wrapped around her little finger. Mick helped her with her paperwork, he hadn't forgotten anything. Rose was kidnapped by JJ at one point, so she could show Rose her office. She was also brought to the 'lair' and while Emily wasn't looking, Garcia sneaked her another lollipop. Hotch also came down to see Rose, and actually smiled. Everyone seemed to love having her there, especially Emily. She didn't spend enough time with her as she wanted to, and days like this really helped.

**Ok so this is the second last chapter. Thank you all so much for all your reviews.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Ok so this is the last chapter. Thank you again for all your reviews. Enjoy.**

Chapter 65

Three years on, Rose was a beautiful four year old. She now had a sizeable vocabulary for a four year old, Reid's fault, had developed a serious sweet tooth, Garcia's fault, had gotten to like kicking a ball around, Mick and JJ's fault, and was completely spoiled, everyone's fault.

She often went round to JJ and Hotch's to play with Henry and Jack and they were like her older brothers. They got on great and had fun while their parents watched. She was a match for them, she was just as tough as they were. Mick said she got that from her mother.

She would be starting school soon and would easily be the smartest kid in her class, having two intelligient parents, both who had worked for the FBI, and the rest of the most elite Behavioural Analysis Unit in the world helping her learn helped. JJ had also gotten her intersted in butterflies, and anytime they went to the park, especially if JJ was there, she'd chase after them trying to catch them.

She had gotten addicted to lollipops, everytime Mick brought her in to see Emily at work Garcia gave her about twenty, and had also 'accidently' shown her where Reid's stash of sweets was. She was smart enought to sneak away when Emily wasn't looking, because Mick didn't mind her having sweets, as long as she shared. And she usually did. And although Emily tried to be mad she just couldn't when she caught her husband and her daughter in the act of eating sweets. It was too cute. They'd desperately try to hide them but she was too quick.

Mick brought her into work often. Everyone loved her, especially as she had gotten to talk and developed her mother's sense of humour. Garcia often kidnapped her and kept her in her office all day and let her watch cartoons on the internet. JJ stole her too, to show her her secret collection of butterflies. Rose loved JJ, she was her favourite non-immediate family member. She was around so often too, so she got to see her a lot.

But she also loved her godfather. She had a lot of fun with Morgan, and he sometimes dragged Reid along with him, who she adored as well. He had recently began teaching how to properly play with Lego, and so far they had both made an impressive collection of Lego sculptures. He also taught her how to do some magic tricks. She did find them a bit difficult, she was only four. But she had picked up some of the easier ones.

She loved Hotch and Rossi because they were like her granddads. They held her on their knee, and spoiled her. She had earned a fortune from them.

Garcia bought her toys and sweets. She bought the best toys, and she nearly had fifty stuffed animals. She had a habit of buying strange ones, such as a hedgehog, and bought her a lot of pink, even though like her mother, Rose was a tomboy and preferred red. That was probably Mick had made her a diehard Manchester United fan.

And lastly, she loved her parents. She loved them more than anything in the world, even lollipops. They spoiled and cherished her, and they were fun. She loved it when her daddy brought her to visit mommy at work, because she missed mommy when she was at work. She practically jumped from daddy's arms and ran over to where she knew her mother would be and gave her a big kiss and hug. Mommy kept a yo-yo in her drawer for her to play with, and after talking with mommy, she dived for the yo-yo, if she hadn't been kidnapped by Aunty Garcia or Aunty JJ.

Emily had just come back from a case. She was tired, they had been in freezing cold Minnesota for a week, in a hotel with a broken heating system, and she had to share a hard, lumpy bed with JJ that creaked either time any of them moved. Even being wrapped tight around each other didn't help. She walked back into her warm apartment to find Mick and Rose sitting on the couch. Mick was reading her a bedtime story and she was nodding off but as soon as she heard the door open she woke up. ''Mommy!'' she shouted and ran over to give her mommy a hug. Emily swept Rose into her arms and hugged her back. ''Hey sweetie, what are you doing up? You should be asleep,'' she said as she kissed Rose.

''I told her you were coming home tonight and she refused to sleep until she saw you,'' Mick answered, walking over to Emily and kissing her. ''We both missed you.''

''I missed you too. And I missed you precious, reading you a story over the phone isn't the same thing, is it Rose?''

''No mommy. I missed playing with you.''

''So did I. And I promise I'll play with you tomorrow, but you have to go to bed. It's late and you won't be able to wake up in the morning.''

''Ok mommy. Can you tuck me in?''

''Course I will. I missed that too.'' Emily carried Rose up to her bedroom and set her down in her bed. Mick followed her up. After saying goodnight, Rose fell asleep almost immediately. Mick put a hand around Emily's waist and she leaned on his shoulder, watching her sleep. ''She's really cute when she sleeps isn't she?'' Mick asked.

''Ya she is. I missed her so much, and you too. Sleeping with JJ isn't the same thing.''

''What?''

''I don't mean that way. We had to share a bed and it was freezing and the heating was broken. I just wanted to come home and lie in my warm bed next to you,'' she said as she snuggled in closer to him.

''Good to know. I was worried. The bed seems so big without you.''

''Are you calling me fat?''

''No, I'm just saying that you're such an important part of my life that it's really obvious when you're gone.''

''Oh, you too.''

They stood in silence as they watched Rose sleeping. She always looked so peaceful and content sleeping, and you could see she was having sweet dreams. ''Em, I gotta tell you something. You know the way we were thinking of moving?''

''Ya...why?'' she said looking up at him.

''I found a place. And I made an offer.'' He instinctively raised his hands up to his face too protect himself. ''You what?''

''You won't hate me when you see it. It's perfect, trust me.''

''Mick why did you do that? Without asking me?'' There was anger builing up in her quiet voice. They had to be quiet so as not to wake Rose. She was furious he didn't consult her.

''Because you would never have agreed to give the place a chance.''

''Where is it anyway? England?''

''No, it's not. It's the house we spent our first few days married in.''

''W..wa? Really?'' Her voice softened. It wasn't that bad after all.

''It's actually close to work. Forty minutes tops. Plenty of room for Rose to run around, a garden, a huge kitchen and you already love the place. I think it's perfect.''

''It is. I'm surprised at you. You don't usually have good ideas.''

''Emily I always have good ideas. I have the best ideas.'' She smiled at the arrogance coming back out of him. He had humbled down since Rose, but ever since she started dating him she found his arrogance really appealing. ''Not usually, but this is one of the best ones,'' she whispered and rested her head back on his shoulder.

''I love you Em.''

''I love you too Mick. I always thought I'd end up alone. You're the best thing to ever happen to me.''

''I'll always love you Em.''

''How long is always?''

''Forever.''

''Finally.''

**So that's it:( I've decided to write little 'spinoffs' about Emily, Mick and Rose, maybe JJ and Hotch and if anyone's interested Reid and Kelly.**

The End


End file.
